Entre amigos
by Tsuki W
Summary: Fic que relata las aventuras de Paola, Ken y todos los chicos del Toho cuando todavía están en Instituto, ¡¡arriba el Toho!
1. El Instituto

**Entre amigos...**

**Capítulo 1: el Instituto**

Instituto del colegio Toho, ciudad de Tokyo 

Un pasillo del Instituto, en uno de los marcos de la puerta sobresale el cuadro que dice "1-A". Junto a la puerta una chica y un chico se encuentran parados en actitud marcial, muy seguramente sufren del típico castigo de los colegios japoneses.

-No puedo creer que me haya visto –bufó la chica cruzándose de brazos

-Fuiste demasiado obvia –explicó su amigo sin siquiera mirarla

-No cumplimos ni semana y media y ya me castigaron

-Tú te lo buscaste...

-¡Deja de alentarme Takeshi! –lo regañó su amiga fastidiada

-Pues fue tu culpa, reconócelo

-Bah...

El timbre sonó y las puertas de todos los cursos se abrieron, dando paso a varios maestros, que al pasar por delante de los castigados los miraban de reojo.

-Señor Sawada... –lo llamó una maestra canosa y con lentes en media luna que había salido del aula con la inscripción "1-A"- La próxima vez no socape las imprudencias de su compañera. Ya puede regresar al aula

-Gracias maestra –contestó el muchacho con una reverencia, marchándose a continuación

-Momentito, a usted no le he dicho que ya puede irse –le recordó la profesora a la joven que iba tras su amigo

-Lo siento... –murmuró ella de mala gana

-Señorita Wakabayashi, ésta es la cuarta vez en lo que va del nuevo semestre que le repito que no se puede dormir en clases –agregó la mujer, arreglándose la montura de las gafas

-Lo sé...

-Y sin embargo no ha hecho nada por corregirlo. Ya me habían advertido que en la secundaria era bastante rebelde

-¿Le contaron de mis antecedentes? –preguntó Paola tranquilamente

-No es gracioso, si eso le parece. Es inconcebible que una jovencita del prestigioso Instituto Toho tenga el comportamiento que usted tiene

-¿Eso quiere decir...?

-Que debe dejar de ser tan sinvergüenza e irresponsable –farfulló la profesora, tratando de no estallar ante la impasibilidad de la chica

-Qué esperaba, el problema viene en los genes

-Como siga con esa actitud tendré que llamar a sus padres

-¿De veras? Si los encuentra, ¿me avisa? –solicitó Paola sonriendo, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro a la maestra

-¡Pero cómo se le ocurre! –estalló indignada

-No le veo lo malo, hace como 3 meses que estoy tratando de comunicarme con mis padres y nada...Creo que se los tragó la tierra o andan de agentes encubiertos del Talibán –dedujo Paola pensativa- Por lo que si los encuentra me haría un gran favor, maestra

-¡Señorita Wakabayashi...!

-Buenos días maestra –saludaron a coro un par de muchachos altos

-Ah, buenos días jóvenes –contestó ella arreglándose el cabello- ¿Cómo han estado?

-Tristes al saber que ya no será nuestra profesora –inventó uno melancólico

-Je, qué cosas dice –se avergonzó la mujer, mientras Paola le hacía muecas- Ustedes fueron unos excelentes alumnos míos, sé que cualquier maestro estará orgulloso de tenerlos ahora

-Pero no más que usted –murmuró la joven burlona

-¿Qué dijo, perdón?

-¡Pero qué mal, la otra clase ya va a empezar Ken, sería bueno irnos ya! –exclamó el joven moreno algo teatralmente

-Tienes razón –lo secundó su amigo- Cumplimos con venir a saludar a la maestra Kinomoto

-Tienen razón, el otro primero ya debe estar esperándome –alegó la profesora sonriendo y mostrando sus amarillentos dientes- Hasta pronto muchachos, y felicidades por su nuevo campeonato

-Gracias maestra –contestaron ambos sonriendo exageradamente

-Ya dejen de sonreír o van a terminar acalambrados –murmuró Paola de mala gana

-Qué hiciste ahora –preguntó de inmediato Hyuga

-¿Pueden creer que me descubrió durmiendo con mis lentes "encubre-sueñito"? –se indignó su amiga dramáticamente

-¿Ésos que tienen un par de ojos abiertos pintados, jaja –rió Ken sin poder creerlo

-Paola, ya estás en el Instituto y aun te comportas como una niña de primaria –la regañó el tigre japonés severamente

-No empieces otra vez –se defendió Paola aburrida- El Instituto resultó peor que la secundaria, los maestros son más latosos y somníferos

-No debes comportarte así –insistió Kojiro

-Ya, ya, deja de dártelas de santo o te parecerás a "San Tsubasa", el santo que es tan santo que hasta agua bendita orina

-Jajaja –estalló Ken doblándose de risa, mientras su amiga permanecía seria y Kojiro tosía para disimular la risa

-Paola... –la llamó alguien asomándose por la puerta- ¡Ah, muchachos!

-Hola Takeshi –lo saludó Kojiro

-¿Cómo va Takeshi? –dijo Ken a su vez

-¿Ya se enteraron del nuevo castigo de Paola?

-¡Metiche! –exclamó Paola molesta- ¿Por qué no les cuentas que la maestra también te castigó?

-¿Otra vez fue por proteger a Paola? –inquirieron los otros chicos simultáneamente

-¡Oíganme, cómo que otra vez! –se indignó la aludida

-Bueno, como sea –los cortó Takeshi jalando a su amiga de un brazo- Hora de irnos, el maestro no tardará en llegar

-Por cierto ¿y Kazuki? –preguntó Paola siendo arrastrada por Takeshi

-Es tan buen amigo tuyo que también está castigado –ironizó Kojiro- Se puso a leer un manga de "Video girl Ai" en plena clase de Geografía

-Jajaja, bueno, mándenle saludos de mi parte

Al fin Paola y Takeshi desaparecieron seguidos por la mirada divertida de los otros dos chicos.

-Se pasa... –murmuró Ken sonriendo

-Mejor vámonos, que también tenemos clase –sugirió su amigo, dirigiéndose a su salón

Cuando estaban por entrar al mismo descubrieron que la profesora de Inglés, que era la encargada de su siguiente clase, iba conversando con una joven muy linda de cabello rizado de color caoba y ojos grises, que traía el uniforme del colegio. Aparentemente se trataba de una alumna nueva. Kojiro dio un vistazo fugaz y entró en su aula, pero Ken se quedó embobado contemplándola.

-Buenos días señor Wakashimazu –saludó su maestra seriamente- Le agradezco que me haya esperado en la puerta para recibirme, pero ahora puede entrar

-Eh...sí maestra –murmuró él apenado, ingresando en su curso

-Buenos días a todos –saludó la maestra poniendo su maletín sobre el escritorio- Me es grato anunciarles que desde hoy tendrán una nueva compañera de curso, la señorita Sora Okami, quien viene desde Nagoya a concluir el Instituto con ustedes

Tímidamente la chica entró en el aula, dejando a sus compañeros varones gratamente sorprendidos, y a sus compañeras con un dejo de fastidio por la reacción de sus amigos.

-Puedes sentarte junto a...¡esperen un momento, dónde está Sorimachi! –exclamó la maestra enojada

-En la oficina del Director –contestaron todos a coro

-Nada nuevo...Bien, Okami siéntate en el sitio delante de Baita

-Sí maestra –respondió la chica sentándose en el lugar indicado, seguida por las miradas masculinas

-Bien, ahora saquen sus textos y repasemos lo visto durante la clase anterior

Un conjunto de ruidos de mochilas que se abrían y libros siendo hojeados se escuchó, seguida por el transcurso normal de una clase de inglés.

---------------------------------------------

Valga la aclaración, desde siempre Paola fue dos años menor que la mayoría de sus amigos, así que no se extrañen. Este es el primer fic en el que ella confiesa claramente sus orígenes alemanes (ja! Ni yo me lo imaginaba XD).


	2. El viejo conocido

**Capítulo 2: **

El viejo conocido 

La jornada escolar había acabado, los estudiantes se dirigían ya sea a sus casas o a sus habitaciones en el Toho, algunos más muertos que vivos. Estaba lloviendo, lo que empeoraba el humor de varios chicos.

-¡Genial! Está lloviendo –refunfuñó Kazuki cubriéndose la cabeza con su maletín

-¡Ya deja el drama! –le dijo Paola levantando el rostro al cielo para recibir las gotas de lluvia- ¡Esto es de lo mejor!

-¡No sabes lo mal que la pasé en la oficina del Director, y encima esto!

-Ya sé que no te fue bien, pero a mi tampoco me fue como de cuento –alegó su amiga sonriéndole y tratando de animarlo- Y no le eches la culpa a la lluvia por mojarte, es como si le echaras la culpa al sol de iluminarte el día o a la luna de...

-Ya entendí, ya entendí...

-¡Oigan, tórtolos! –gritó alguien corriendo hacia ellos- ¿No quieren ir a casa de Shimano a ver unas películas?

-Yo paso –respondió Kazuki secamente

-Eh...creo que yo también –dudó Paola al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su mejor amigo

-Vamos Paola –la animó Matsuki ignorando a Sorimachi que le dirigía miradas de fuego- Si el aburrido de tu amigo no quiere ir, no puedes arruinarte tú también

-En serio, no es sólo por él –respondió la chica que cada vez se mojaba más- No tengo muchas ganas

-Bueno, entonces si se animan luego estaremos en casa de Shimano –les recordó su amigo antes de irse

-Deberías de haber ido –dijo Kazuki pensativo

-Nop, no quiero

-De todos modos yo iré a encerrarme a mi habitación –explicó el chico, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del colegio

-Ok –respondió su amiga avanzando un poco más

-Nos vemos...

-Adiós... –se despidió Paola aun con el rostro hacia el cielo, pero momentos después comenzó a tiritar y supo que era hora de irse, estaba por dar un paso y voltear cuando un taxi a toda velocidad se detuvo bruscamente y le salpicó una gran cantidad de agua y lodo que se habían acumulado cerca de la acera

La chica se quedó de piedra, completamente mojada y sucia. Entonces del taxi bajó un muchacho, quien pagó y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Te puedo ayudar? –le preguntó evitando la risa

-¡Mira lo que me hiciste! –estalló Paola enojada, tratando de quitarse los cabellos de la cara

-Yo no te hice nada –explicó el chico tranquilamente, abriendo un paraguas- Fue la mala fortuna tuya

-¡Cómo te atreves!

-No me grites –pidió caballerosamente- En verdad lamento el suceso, pero el taxista iba muy lento y tuve que pedirle que se apresurara, no creí que se detendría justo en un charco y menos que te causara esto

-¡Imbécil! –gritó Paola zapateando y marchándose echa una furia, seguida por la mirada burlona del joven

Entró al colegio y varios de sus compañeros la miraron divertidos, pero cautos de no reírse y menos que ella los escuchara, porque estaba más enojada que...usualmente --U.

-¿Paola?

-¿Ah? ¿quién es? –preguntó ella girando la cabeza a todas partes, aun cubierta por sus lodosos cabellos

-¿Qué te pasó? –le preguntó Ken sonriendo, destapando su rostro cuidadosamente

-¡No te burles! Un cretino me salpicó con lodo –contó Paola enojada

-Ya veo

-Mejor me voy a bañar, luego lo busco y me las pagará –refunfuñó la chica, alejándose, dejando en su lugar un gran charco XD

-No me digas que ésa era Paola –indagó Kojiro divertido, acercándose

-Qué comes que adivinas –respondió su amigo sonriendo

-¿Estuvo jugando luchas en el lodo o qué?

-Aparentemente fue víctima de un accidente. Pero creo que planificará otro peor para el culpable...

Ambos se dirigieron hacia otra puerta, y entonces se toparon con la nueva de su curso, que fuera de la vista de los maestros, se veía mas bien engreída y muy altanera, además de coqueta.

-Cierra la boca o se te van a entrar las moscas –bromeó Kojiro divertido

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –lo remedó su amigo- Es evidente que Okami te gusta...

-Yo no dije...

-Ya sé, "yo no dije eso", pero tus actitudes dicen lo contrario –añadió Kojiro guiñándole un ojo

-¡Kojiro!

-¡Qué!

-No inventes

-Yo no invento nada. Tú no mientas

La joven desapareció, Ken le dio una última y fugaz mirada y siguió a su amigo.

Después de un placentero baño Paola bajó al comedor a cenar. No encontró a ninguno de sus amigos allí, así que supuso que esa noche la pasaría sola. Comía en silencio cuando sintió una mirada inquisitiva sobre ella. Algo incómoda levantó los ojos y se topó con los de un chico a quien nunca antes había visto, pero que la observaba descaradamente con interés, sin siquiera disimular un poco. Fastidiada volvió a mirar su plato, cuando notó que alguien estaba parado junto a ella.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó gentilmente

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró nuevamente con el chico de momentos antes. Pero de pronto, además, recordó que ya lo había visto.

-¡Tú! –exclamó poniéndose de pie de un brinco y señalándolo con un dedo- ¡Tú fuiste!

-¿Perdón? –preguntó el sentándose frente a ella

-¡Tú fuiste el desgraciado que me empapó esta tarde!

-Veo que me reconociste –respondió el joven tranquilamente, envolviendo unos espaguetis en su tenedor- Sin embargo debo reconocer que sin todo ese lodo, yo no lo habría podido hacer contigo si no era porque me fijé en tus hermosos ojos

-Desvergonzado –musitó Paola encorajinada, sentándose nuevamente

-Soy Okano Toshiya, mucho gusto –se presentó sonriéndole

-No te había visto antes –dijo ella fastidiada

-Es cierto, porque soy nuevo –contó el chico- Por ciertos asuntos no pude culminar antes mis estudios de Instituto, y ahora lo haré, en este colegio

-Ah...

-Pero dime ¿acaso tú no tienes un nombre?

-Lo tengo, pero no tengo ganas de decírtelo –dijo la chica sarcástica

-¿Quieres que lo adivine? –inquirió el joven sin dejar de sonreír

-Bah...

-¿Es acaso Hime, como una princesa? ¿o acaso es Yuri como una linda lila? ¿o...?

-Ya, ya, déjalo así, que eres demasiado cursi –pidió Paola incómoda- Me llamo Paola Wakabayashi

-¿Wakabayashi? Tu apellido se me hace familiar

-A muchos, aunque lo familiar no me agrade nadita

-Je, además de todo eres graciosa

-¿Además de todo? ¿crees que soy una caja de monerías? –alegó irónica

-Eres bonita, inteligente, graciosa...

-Gruñona, hostil, irresponsable –siguió enumerando ella bastante divertida- Para que te lo sepas no soy ninguna niña perfecta

-Y no espero que lo seas, en verdad...

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que apenada Paola tuvo que bajarla porque se sentía bastante extraña, además de sentir calor en sus mejillas. Ante esto el joven no pudo dejar de sonreír. La puerta del comedor se abrió y por ella ingresaron Sora y un par de amigas que se notaba parecían bastante coquetas. Okano miró a la joven y sonrió, más con los murmullos de admiración de los chicos que allí estaban. De pronto su sonrisa se borró y la reemplazó un gesto serio. De reojo, Paola lo notó y quedó picada por la curiosidad. Volteó y notó cómo las miradas masculinas seguían a Sora, entre esas miradas reconoció un par, por las cuales no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Mira, allí está Paola –indicó Kojiro, empujando a Ken que miraba a Sora

Los amigos se acercaron y de pronto Kojiro, que venía sonriendo seguro con algún comentario burlón por el estado lodoso de su amiga de hace rato, se tornó serio. Cuando Ken dejó de voltear hacia donde estaba la chica de ojos grises también se quedó de una.

-Vaya –comentó Okano- Nunca creí toparme justamente con dos de los "grandes" seleccionados japoneses

-¿Qué haces aquí Okano? –preguntó Kojiro fastidiado

-Soy alumno de éste colegio desde hoy

-¿Lo conocen? –indagó Paola para evitar que de las miradas de ira pasen a las manos

-¿Tú los conoces? –preguntó Toshiya enarcando una ceja

-Claro, son mis amigos –respondió la chica

-¿Qué haces con él? –inquirió Ken frunciendo el ceño

-Nada "papá" –se burló Paola- Sólo charlaba con el culpable de mi "enlodada" humillación de la tarde

-¿Fuiste tú? –exclamó el karate keeper molesto

-Fue sin querer, si necesitan saberlo –contestó Okano sin inmutarse

-¿Se disculpó? –insistió Kojiro enojado

-Sí, "abuelo" –bromeó su amiga- Pero eso ya no importa

-Será mejor que me retire o tu guardia personal seguirá fastidiando –le dijo Okano sonriéndole- Espero verte mañana

-Yo también –se le escapó a Paola- Digo que quizá te vea...

-Buenas noches muñequita –se despidió el joven, marchándose luego de dirigirle a sus acompañantes una mirada de asco

-¿Muñequita? –inquirió Ken sentándose junto a Paola- ¡Por qué demonios te dijo así!

-Dijo que tenía bonitos ojos –trató de explicar ella avergonzada

-Ya no la agobies –le pidió Kojiro de pocas pulgas- ¿Sabes Paola? Deberías escoger mejor a tus amistades

-Debiste decírmelo cuando los conocí a ustedes –se defendió Paola aburrida, agarrando y bandeja y marchándose molesta

-¿Puedes creerlo? –dijo Ken indignado- Cenando con un tipejo al que acaba de conocer

-¿Estás celoso o qué? –preguntó Kojiro bebiendo un poco de refresco

-¿Celoso yo? ¿de Paola? –inquirió Ken incrédulo- ¡Oh, vamos! Es mi amiga...

-Pueden tratarse de celos de hermano o amigo ¿no?

-Ni de ésos, a mi ella no me atrae así –explicó su amigo mirando hacia donde Sora y sus amigas reían coquetamente

-Ya me lo suponía –murmuró Kojiro suspirando resignado

--------------------------------------

No me regañen si resulta que no conocían aun a Okano, el caso es que fue tarde cuando lo analicé, él ya estaba incorporado y no pienso sacarlo (¿verdad que es lindo?).


	3. Reclamos furtivos

**Capítulo 3**

**Reclamos furtivos**

Paola regresó a su dormitorio de pocas pulgas, una vez allí se encontró con Naoko, que se estaba arreglando para salir.

-¿Saldrás otra vez? –le preguntó azotando la puerta tras de sí

-Ahá, así que no me esperes –contestó su amiga perfumándose

-¿No te parece que Imai y tú se dan demasiado amor? –inquirió Paola burlona, echándose de vientre en su cama, abrazando una almohada

-¡A qué te refieres! –exclamó sonrojada volteando bruscamente

-¡A nada, por favor no me golpees! –gritó Paola cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada

-Muy chistosa –murmuró Naoko molesta- Si supieras...

-¿Saber qué? Para mi los novios son un estorbo

-Porque no sientes lo que yo siento por Imai

-¿Y para qué? Tengo muchos amigos varones y yo los quiero mucho a todos

-¿No hay algún chico en especial? –preguntó Naoko guiñándole un ojo

-¡Claro que no! –negó su amiga haciendo un puchero

-Ya te llegará la hora, ya lo verás –amenazó la novia de Imai tomando su bolso y saliendo- Buenas noches

-Bah...

La germano japonesa se colocó su pijama y se fue a dormir, bueno, al menos cerró los ojos en medio de la oscuridad, aunque conciliar el sueño no pudo sino hasta minutos más tarde.

Mientras, en la habitación que compartían Ken y Kojiro, este último estaba echado sobre su cama leyendo un libro de Historia. Por su parte el karate keeper escuchaba música en su discman.

-Oye, ¿no crees que exageramos un poquito con los reclamos a la pequeña? –preguntó Ken sacándose los audífonos

-¿A Paola? –murmuró Kojiro sin dejar de leer

-Ahá...

-No lo creo, es más, nos debe una disculpa por enojarse sin motivo alguno –agregó su amigo seguro- Nosotros sólo la estábamos cuidando

-A veces me parece que la confundes con tu hermanita –confesó Ken sentándose- Como que el cariño y los cuidados que no puedes darle a Naoko por la distancia los estás empleando en ella

-Quizás –aceptó vagamente el tigre japonés sin inmutarse

-Ahora vengo –le dijo Ken resuelto dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Vas a ver si te encuentras con Okami?

-¡No! Voy a ver a Paola –respondió su amigo saliendo, seguido por la mirada divertida de Kojiro

Sigilosamente, porque esta prohibido que los varones vayan por el área de dormitorios de las chicas, Ken llegó a la puerta donde sabía era la habitación de Paola. Tocó varias veces y nadie le abrió, así que se aventuró a entrar, felizmente la puerta no tenía el seguro. Una vez adentro, a tientas porque todo estaba oscuro, llegó hasta una de las mesas de noche y prendió la lámpara, de manera que la visibilidad mejoraba mucho y descubrió a Paola durmiendo.

-¡Eh, Paola! –murmuró zarandeándola- ¡Despierta!

-¿Ah? –balbuceó la muchacha medio dormida

-¡Despierta! –gritó impaciente

-¡Ayyyyyyy! –gritó ella asustada, incorporándose- ¡Qué demonios haces aquí!

-Vine a ver si seguías enojada –argumentó su amigo sonriendo

-Bonita forma de venir a averiguarlo

-¿Y? ¿sigues enojada?

-Ahora más que antes, buenas noches –respondió de mala gana, cubriéndose con las mantas

-Deja de hacerte la mártir –le dijo Ken destapándola

-¡Qué haces! Mira si de repente duermo en traje de Eva –protestó la chica, dándole un almohadazo

-Y yo sin mi cámara –se burló el chico, ganándose otro almohadazo- Ya en serio, perdónanos la escenita de la cena

-¿Sólo viniste a eso?

-Sí, además de no tener sueño, claro

-Para serte sincera, se extralimitaron. Literalmente hicieron huir a Toshiya

-Pues el tal Toshiya nos cae como patada al hígado –aclaró Ken indignado

-Y qué, a mi me parece simpático

-El que te guste no podemos evitarlo, pero al menos...

-¡Quién te dijo que él me gustaba! –exclamó Paola sonrojada

-Varias cosas, pero bueno, ése no es el punto

-Al menos no estoy como tú babeándome por la Barbie nueva –ironizó la chica

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó extrañado

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, vi tu cara de sediento en el desierto cuando ella entró al comedor, ¿cómo me dijo Kazuki que se llamaba? ¡ah! Sora Okami...

-Ella no me gusta

-Ahá, sí claro

-Como sea. El caso es que venía a disculparme y ofrecerte por tan mal momento algo a cambio

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Cualquier cosa –aseguró Ken sonriendo

-Bien, entonces mañana tendrás que acompañarme de compras –respondió Paola maliciosamente echándose nuevamente

-¿Por qué justamente eso? ¿acaso no irás con Naoko?

-Sí, pero no. De seguro encontrará algo más interesante que hacer con Imai –aclaró su amiga bostezando

-¿Y Kazuki? –inquirió Ken esperanzado

-¿Bromeas? Es demasiado fastidioso en ése aspecto, además de impaciente. Así que tú me acompañarás mañana

-Lo que me pasa por caballeroso –masculló Ken resignado

-Y no protestes –refunfuñó Paola- Mira que podrás verme si me pruebo trajes de baño –agregó pícaramente

-Ahá ¿y? –preguntó él indiferente

-¡Hombres! Si no se trata de mujeres voluptuosas no muestran interés –protestó Paola poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Jajaja, era broma

-Mejor vete –pidió ella dando media vuelta

-¿No te enojaste, o sí?

-¿Por qué habría de enojarme? –preguntó irónica- ¿Porque crees que no tengo nadita de atractiva?

-Yo no dije eso

-¡No me importa! Ahora vete –exigió cubriéndose la cara con la almohada

Ken se sintió culpable por haber herido los sentimientos de su amiga sin querer, así que no le quedó más que irse. Cuando notó que estaba sola Paola se descubrió la cara.

-¡Imbécil! –estalló estrellando la almohada contra la puerta- Al menos Toshiya cree que soy bonita... –añadió de consuelo

Al día siguiente Naoko estaba como siempre en su nube junto a Imai. Paola no se veía de buen humor, Ken parecía algo avergonzado, mientras el resto estaba como usualmente actuaban.

-¡Y cuando el tipo saca a la bebé del vientre de la zombie! ¡fue genial! –dijo Koike emocionado, recordando la película del día de ayer mientras desayunaban

-Casi vomito –recordó Shimano asqueado

-El final estuvo medio malo –acotó Matsuki- Pero el maquillaje estuvo bueno

-¿Por qué estás de malas? –preguntó Kazuki a su amiga

-Por nada –contestó ella secamente

-Miren... –murmuró Kawabe, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y señalando a Sora, que estaba entrando al comedor

-Es muy linda –dijo Imai embobado, sufriendo por esto un codazo de su novia- ¡Ouch! Qué...

-Hombres, se derriten por cualquier cosa con minifalda –refunfuñó Naoko

-¿Quieres que te pase el azúcar? –preguntó Ken tímidamente al ver a Paola revolver y revolver sin sentido su taza de té

-No gracias –contestó ella fieramente- ¿Por qué no te entretienes como los otros babeando por ésa Barbie? –preguntó enojada, poniéndose de pie y saliendo

-¡Uhh! –fue la exclamación general de sus amigos

-Ahora qué hiciste –indagó Shimano curioso

La germano japonesa iba de tan mal humor que se fue contra alguien que estaba entrando.

-¡Epa! ¿por qué tanto apuro? –preguntó Okano divertido, agarrándola para evitar que por el golpe se caiga

-Lo siento –se disculpó Paola tratando de ser más amable- No estoy de muy buen humor que se diga

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –inquirió el chico mirándola con ternura

Mientras, toda la escena era vista con interés en la mesa de los jugadores del Toho.

-Oigan ¿ése no es Toshiya Okano? –preguntó Takashima

-Así es –corroboró Kojiro sin inmutarse- Aparentemente es un nuevo estudiante

-¡Qué linda barbita! –exclamó Naoko emocionada

-¡Mujeres! Se babean por cualquier cosa con un poco más de pelo en la cara –refunfuñó Imai

-Ahora vengo –dijo Ken acercándose a la pareja

-¿Qué es ese olor? –preguntó Shimano olfateando

-Cuál olor –preguntó Furuta seriamente

-¡Oh, claro! Huele a problemas...


	4. De compras

**Capítulo 4:**

**De compras**

-¿Ya desayunaste? –preguntó Okano

-Sí, de hecho iba de salida cuando nos dimos el encontronazo –contestó Paola apenada, meciendo su brazo sin percatarse que ella y el chico seguían tomados de la mano

-Buenos días –saludó Ken sonriendo irónico- Veo que no era broma el que eres el nuevo del Instituto

-Buenos días Wakashimazu –contestó Okano sin inmutarse- ¿Qué viniste a reclamarnos ahora?

-Yo, nada. Sólo quería recordarle a Paola, antes que se fuera, que nos veremos a las 5 en el patio principal

-Eh... –dudó ella confundida- Claro, a las 5

-¿No te ibas ya? –le recordó Ken "amablemente"

-Oh, sí. Hasta más tarde –dijo la chica sonriendo al jugador del RJ7

-Eh...ya pueden soltarse, creo –añadió el karate keeper fastidiado

-¡Perdón! –dijeron ambos aludidos sonrojados

-Bueno, hasta pronto Okano –se despidió Paola marchándose

-Hasta pronto a ti también –contestó él sonriente- ¡Ups! Creo que se le olvidó despedirse de ti –se burló cuando ella se hubo ido

-Idiota... –murmuró Ken enojado

En el laboratorio de Química los de tercer año de Instituto se encontraban bastante entretenidos en la mezcla de ingredientes preparando unos compuestos. De repente se escuchó un chillido agudo y todos prestaron atención a la fuente, que no era más que Sora que se había quemado una mano con una gota de la hirviente mezcla.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ken preocupado, que estaba delante de ella

-Oh sí, gracias –contestó ella con una débil sonrisa- Fue sólo una gota

-Lastimosamente no fue ácido –comentó una pelirroja que estaba cerca de ellos, desatando la risa de sus amigas de curso

-¡Cállense, arpías! –reclamó Amai Baita, una de las nuevas amigas de Sora- Tienen envidia de Sora, por eso hablan así

-No importa Amai –le dijo su amiga con soberbia- Poco me importa lo que "éstas" digan

-Cállate Barbie –reclamó alguien más de alguna parte del laboratorio

-Ya basta –las calmó su maestra- ¿Todo bien contigo, Okami?

-Sí maestra, gracias

-Muy bien, entonces vuelvan al trabajo

Todos retomaron sus labores, en eso Ken sintió que le tocaban el hombro y volteó, para toparse con Sora.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi –le dijo con tono coqueto

-De nada –respondió en un hilo de voz, bastante sorprendido

Durante el almuerzo Ken aun seguía maravillado recreando en su mente una y otra vez la sonrisa que Sora le había dedicado, hasta que un golpe en la mesa lo despertó.

-Hoy, a las 5, y no llegues tarde –refunfuñó Paola, quien había golpeado la mesa con su maletín- No sé por qué tenías que comentar de ése encuentro cuando estaba charlando con Okano

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó irónico

-No, pero no fue delicado. Podría creer que tendremos una cita o algo así –murmuró alarmada

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Ja, y me lo dices tú –dijo molesta, marchándose

-Definitivamente nunca entenderé a las mujeres –pensó Ken preocupado

---------------------------------------

A las 5 de la tarde Ken ya estaba en el patio principal esperando a Paola, quien apareció rato después aun vestida con el uniforme del colegio.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó ella de mejor humor

-¿Irás así?

-Así como

-¿Con el uniforme?

-No le veo lo malo –protestó frunciendo el ceño- O qué, ¿te da vergüenza llevar a una "niñita" y de paso con el uniforme del colegio?

-Yo no dije eso –se defendió Ken- Sólo que ahora que lo pienso pocas veces te he visto con ropa diferente

-Pues ya no pienses y vámonos que no quiero llegar tarde a la cena –agregó Paola, adelantándose

Ken elevó los ojos al cielo, suspiró resignado y fue con ella.

-No entiendo para qué necesitas más ropa ¿la que tienes no te alcanza? –preguntó el muchacho una vez en el centro comercial

-Quiero cambiar mi guardarropa, eso es todo –contestó Paola casualmente, mientras subían en las escaleras eléctricas

Lentamente fueron paseando por el centro comercial viendo las vidrieras, con una interesada Paola y un nada emocionado Ken.

-Aquí –dijo ella entrando en una tienda de ropa variada para mujer (obviamente)

Una vez adentro se puso a levantar ropa casi compulsivamente.

-Esto y esto y esto y esto... –repetía Paola mientras sacaba la ropa en sus colgadores- Ahora ¡a probármelo!

-¿Te probarás todo eso? –preguntó Ken aburrido

-Ahá y tú serás quien me ayude a escoger la mejor –le aclaró empujándolo hasta unos sillones frente a los probadores- Espera aquí

-No lo puedo creer –murmuró resignado- Yo, aquí, comprando ropa con mi amiga que es menor que yo

Minutos después la cortina se abrió y Ken no podía creer lo que veía. Paola salió y le mostró el atuendo que se había puesto: se trataba de una minifalda a cuadros tipo escocesa de color café oscuro y un suéter sin mangas con cuello tortuga de color café claro.

-Qué tal –le preguntó sonriendo

-Eh... –balbuceó Ken estupefacto

-Ken, ¡Ken!

-Ah...yo... –dudó avergonzado mirando en otra dirección- Me parece que esa falda está muy corta

-Obvio, por eso se le llama MINIFALDA –puntualizó molesta- Qué más da, a mi me gusta –agregó viéndose delante de un gran espejo

Nuevamente entró en el vestidor y salió con unos jeans a la cadera y un top blanco. Luego con una falda negra hasta medio muslo con abertura lateral y camisa canela. Y así con ropa que usualmente no acostumbraba. Mirándola detenidamente Ken se dio cuenta que la "pequeña" Paola había crecido y que no era más aquella niña que había conocido casualmente en la final Meiwa – Nankatsu.

-Ken... –murmuró Paola agitando una mano frente a sus ojos- ¿Te dormiste o qué? Ya vámonos –le pidió ella jalándolo del brazo haciéndolo reaccionar

-Ah...¡claro!

Salieron de la tienda, Ken con un montón de bolsas y Paola sonriendo campante.

-Tus padres van a demandarte por gastar así tu tarjeta –le recordó fastidiado

-Si me pillan... –respondió pícaramente- ¡Mira, zapatos!

-Ay no... –murmuró el chico lamentándose

En la tienda de zapatos Paola se probó un sin fin de modelos, mientras Ken la veía muy aburrido. Decidido a entretenerse en algo fue a dar una vuelta por el lugar, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Sora, quien junto a sus amigas también estaba de compras.

-¡Ken! –exclamó la chica de ojos grises emocionada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh...yo... –balbuceó sonrojado

-¡Oye Ken, ya vámonos! –lo llamó Paola, con otro sin fin de bolsas

Las otras tres chicas la miraron interesadas y más aun cuando se acercó a ellos.

-Qué tierno, vino con su hermanita –comentó enternecida Amai

-Dónde –preguntó Paola buscando con la mirada- ¿No que eras hijo único?

-Se refería a ti –explicó Ken con cara de "trágame tierra"

-¿A mi? –indagó Paola extrañamente tranquila- No soy su hermanita...

Temiendo la posible respuesta de su amiga, Ken la vio con ojos de súplica.

-¿Entonces? –insistió Sora impaciente

-Soy...soy... una amiga de la infancia –murmuró Paola algo dolida- ¡Éste muchachote está disponible para quien quiera domarlo! –exclamó dándole unas palmaditas algo fuertes en la espalda

-Je, no exageres –susurró apenado, mientras las 3 amigas los veían más enternecidas (ridículas ¬¬)- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Eh... no –negó Paola evasiva- Tú quédate con tus amigas de curso, al fin que yo puedo terminar todo esto sola

-Pero Paola...

-Nada, nada. Ya conseguiré yo quien me lleve todas mis bolsas –sonrió esforzándose- Bueno, adiós

Paola se fue seguida por la mirada de los cuatro chicos. Se acercó a uno de los empleados y le pidió que la ayudara con las bolsas. Ken la vio irse con algo de pena, pero la misma se desvaneció cuando sintió a Sora engancharse a su brazo.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? –le ofreció sonriendo coquetamente

-Claro –respondió él complacido

La Wakabayashi salió de la tienda seguida por uno de los empleados, quien al ver que había comprado muchas cosas además de las que ya tenía, se ofreció caballerosamente a acompañarla a tomar un taxi. Estaban ya en la planta baja del centro comercial cuando un par de jóvenes la reconocieron.

-¡Eh, Paola! –la llamó uno acercándose

La chica volteó y luego sonrió.

-Sawaki, Kawagoe –los saludó contenta- ¿Cómo han estado? Hace tiempo que no los veía

-Bien gracias –contestó Sawaki- ¿Y tú?

-Ahí, sufriendo para concluir mi primer año de Instituto

-¡Ah! Cierto que tú eres menor que Kojiro y los demás –recordó Kawagoe

-Ahá, ahá –admitó ella asintiendo, de pronto se dio cuenta que el pobre muchacho que la acompañaba estaba que no daba más con el peso de las bolsas- ¡Oh, lo siento, me olvidé de usted!

El chico no pudo más y sucumbió ante el peso. Así que Paola y sus amigos tuvieron que ayudarlo con todo.

-Ya puede dejarme, muchas gracias –le dijo la joven apenada, entregándole un billete como propina una vez que Sawaki y Kawagoe decidieron ayudarla con todo

El muchacho agradeció por tan generosa propina y se marchó.

-Se nota que lo que te sobra es dinero –comentó Kawagoe viendo las bolsas

-El dinero no es mío, es de mis padres –aclaró Paola sin darle importancia- Yo me encargo sólo de fastidiarlos gastándolo

-¿En serio?

-En serio, ¿no quieren ustedes algo de Calvin Klein? Será un obsequio mío por ayudarme –añadió divertida- ¿Qué tal unos boxers? No se preocupen, que no pediré que me los muestren...

Ambos amigos se miraron sonrojados, pero aceptaron la propuesta. Luego de salir de la tienda de CK siguieron caminando mientras charlaban animadamente.

-De verdad que me hubiera ido muy triste si no me encontraba con ustedes –admitió Paola

-¿Triste por qué? –indagó Sawaki curioso

-Por nada, olvídalo –pidió con un gesto de la mano- ¡Miren, ésta es la última tienda que quiero ver!

Por sugerencia y recato, mejor no intenten averiguar el significado de algunos nombres que me inventé XD.


	5. Enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 5:**

Enfrentamiento 

Sawaki y Kawagoe vieron la vidriera de la tienda y se quedaron boquiabiertos, además claro de tornarse de un rojo tomate.

-¿Lencería? –murmuraron ambos apenados

-Jajaja, no pongan esas caras, si quieren yo entraré sola a la tienda. Pero por favor espérenme aquí –les pidió la chica, entrando en la tienda

Ellos no sabían si era peor estar dentro de la tienda acompañando a Paola, o fuera, parados frente a la vidriera donde exhibían diversos modelos de ropa interior femenina.

-Eh, Sawaki –sugirió Kawagoe cuando una cuarta señora murmuraba al verlos- Como que sería buena idea ir a pararnos a otro sitio

-Estoy de acuerdo –murmuró su amigo avergonzado- Ya nos vieron cara de pervertidos, y como que eso no da buen pegue

Los amigos se alejaron unos pasos lejos de la vidriera. Cuando Paola salió con un par de pequeñas bolsitas los buscó con la mirada y sonrió al encontrarlos.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –les preguntó a lo que los dos asintieron

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron una cafetería.

-¿Quieren tomar algo? Yo invito –propuso la joven

-Pero...

-Sin peros, ustedes me han ayudado mucho y yo quiero demostrarles mi gratitud

Así que los tres se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron unas malteadas. Continuaban conversando acerca del último campeonato de Institutos que habían jugado cuando se toparon con Ken, Sora y sus amigas, quienes iban de salida.

-Paola –murmuró el chico sorprendido de verla- Creí que ya te habías ido

-No, me encontré con los muchachos y ellos me han estado acompañando –contestó ella algo incómoda

-Hola Ken –saludaron ambos amigos al unísono

-Ah, hola chicos, perdón por no saludarlos

-¿No nos presentas? –inquirió Kawagoe viendo entretenido a las otras 3 chicas

-Sawaki, Kawagoe, ellas son Sora, Amai y Hige –presentó Ken

-Hola –se saludaron todos contra todos

-¿Ya podemos irnos? –preguntó Sora melosamente- Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte

-Sí, vámonos –respondió Ken inseguro- Bueno, adiós

Sawaki y Kawagoe se despidieron, mientras Paola fingía que el fondo de su vaso tenía algo espectacular que llamaba su atención.

-¿Terminaron ya? –preguntó luego tranquilamente, a lo que ambos asintieron

Pagaron y salieron (bueno, en realidad ella pagó).

-¿Y puedo saber qué hacen ustedes paseando por un centro comercial? –preguntó la chica

-Pues ligando –contestó Kawagoe simplemente, recibiendo un codazo de su amigo

-No seas imprudente –lo regañó apenado- En realidad vinimos a hacer vida social

-Que básicamente es lo mismo –aclaró Paola divertida

-Paola –murmuró alguien de evidente mal humor

La muchacha volteó y se encontró con Matsuki y Kawabe, que miraban de arriba a abajo a los jugadores del Meiwa.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? -preguntó su amiga

-¿Qué haces con...éstos? –escupió Matsuki enojado con un gesto desdeñoso de la cabeza

-Momentito, éstos tienen su nombre –aclaró Sawaki apretando los dientes

-Sawaki y Kawagoe me estaban ayudando –explicó su amiga temiendo que se peleen- Eso es todo

-Obvio, la única función que ellos pueden cumplir aquí es la de mandaderos –dijo Kawabe hiriente, provocando que Kawagoe suelte las bolsas y quiera abalanzarse sobre él, pero Sawaki se lo impidió

-¡Pero qué dices! Discúlpate con él ahora mismo –le exigió Paola indignada

-¿Bromeas, no? –preguntó Kawabe incrédulo

-No, y hazlo ya

-Paola, éstos son... –iba a alegar Matsuki

-Ellos son mis amigos –aclaró la muchacha- Al igual que ustedes, así que déjense de borricadas y discúlpense

-No lo haremos –contestó Kawabe molesto

-Sawaki, Kawagoe –les dijo Paola apenada- Gracias por ayudarme, en serio. Lamento lo que éste par de idiotas les dijeron, mil disculpas, lo siento...

-No tienes por qué disculparte –respondió Sawaki sonriendo con ternura- No es tu culpa que sólo tengan dos neuronas que ya se les sobrecalentaron –agregó irónico

-O que nunca hayan tenido ni eso –añadió Kawagoe mirándolos con rabia

-Gracias otra vez –dijo la muchacha sonriendo e interponiéndose para que Matsuki no los golpee- Espero verlos pronto

-Lo mismo –concluyó Sawaki marchándose seguido de Kawagoe

-No te perdonaremos esta humillación –advirtió Kawabe indignado

-Yo no les perdonaré lo que les dijeron –aclaró Paola- Ahora, POR FAVOR, ayúdenme con estas bolsas ¿sí?

Sus amigos se miraron y luego decidieron acceder.

Mientras, Ken paseaba con Sora agarrada de su brazo. Ella y sus amigas mantenían una conversación acerca de las tendencias de la moda en la temporada, cosa que aburrió más al joven que estar eligiendo zapatos con Paola, quien por cierto, pensó, había estado con una actitud por demás extraña. Ya que según recordaba a ella jamás le llamó la atención ir de compras o maquillarse como lo hacían las otras chicas de su edad, lo que confirmó su idea recién surgida: definitivamente ella había crecido.

Lo llevaron con ellas hasta una tienda de sombreros, y después de modelar algunos para el aburrido jugador japonés, decidieron comprar un par y buscar otra tienda. Bastante harto de la situación, inventó un supuesto encuentro con sus amigos para entrenar y se excusó. Ya se marchaba cuando Sora le dio alcance.

-Perdona por el mal momento –se disculpó ella- Espero que algún día podamos salir solos tú y yo –agregó, acercándose y dándole un beso en la comisura de la boca, alejándose luego

Él se quedó petrificado, no podía creer su buena suerte.

------------------------------

Cuando Paola llegó a su habitación comenzó a sacar toda su nueva ropa, modelándola frente a un espejo. Naoko llegó y quedó sorprendida por las adquisiciones.

-¿No te parece que a esta ropa le falta algo? –preguntó viendo detenidamente una falda

-¿Como qué?

-Como más tela –respondió Naoko probándose una bufanda

-¿A qué te refieres? –indagó Paola extrañada

-Paola, seré sincera contigo y espero lo mismo de ti: jamás te compraste ropa así, jamás pensaste en vestir ropa así ¿por qué el cambio radical?

-Porque sí –contestó sin más su amiga

-Esa no es una respuesta –le reclamó Naoko- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿a quién quieres impresionar?

-¿Sabes? Decidí dejar de vestirme como niñita, estoy harta que me confundan con una –alegó Paola resuelta

-Sí, cómo no... Esto me huele a hombre –sospechó su amiga desconfiada

-Y si así fuera qué –la desafió la otra joven- Tú me hiciste ver que tengo demasiados amigos varones, pero que jamás he visto a un chico con otros ojos que no sean de amistad

-Como que era hora

-Ahá, y no me echaré para atrás

-Pero –agregó Naoko- No vayas a hacerlo por cambiar el concepto de otros

-No es por eso –aseguró Paola- Yo quiero cambiar mi autoconcepto. No quiero que suene superficial ni ridículo, sólo quiero demostrar que he madurado

-Pues entonces, ¡me alegro mucho! –exclamó su amiga, acercándose a abrazarla

A la hora de la cena nuevamente el grupo de jugadores del Toho se hallaba chismoseando (porque los hombres son más chismosos que las mujeres) acerca de la pseudocita de Ken y Sora. El aludido no sabía cómo más explicarles que no se había tratado de una cita, pero sus amigos eran más tercos que una manada de mulas, y seguían insistiendo. Tan concentrados estaban en su "charla" que no se percataron que en el comedor se empezó a escuchar unos silbidos coquetos y comentarios similares. Creyendo que se trataba de Sora, Shimano dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada y se quedó de una pieza.

-¡Ay mamacita! –murmuró boquiabierto

Nota de la autora: según mi autoconcepto, y por ciertas actitudes de los del Toho cuando jugaron contra los del Meiwa, estos dos equipos no se llevan bien por nada, así que aunque esté errada...¡así figura en mis fics!


	6. Cambio de vestuario

**Capítulo 6:**

**Cambio de vestuario**

Ante el comentario todos sus amigos voltearon y quedaron con la misma expresión en su rostro OO Los silbidos también llamaron la atención de Okano, que cenaba junto a unos compañeros de curso, y sonrió gratamente ante la imagen que vio. Decidido se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada del comedor.

-¿Por qué tan bonita? –preguntó sonriendo

-Me compré ropa nueva y quería ver cómo me quedaba –contestó Paola incómoda por la mirada del muchacho, mientras el resto de pervertidos la tenían sin cuidado hasta ese momento

-Oh –murmuró fingiendo decepción- Creí que venías a un encuentro conmigo –añadió coqueto, provocando que Paola se sonroje y Naoko finja toser para no reír

-¿De qué te disfrazaste? –preguntó Kazuki más como reclamando

-Kazuki, por favor... –pidió su amiga fastidiada

-¿Desde cuándo te vistes con minifaldas y blusas tan...transparentes? –insistió mordiendo los dientes

-Desde que yo quiero –se defendió Paola- Así que deja de celarme, Eirina

-¿Lo hiciste por este tipo? –inquirió rabioso- ¿Él te dijo que te vistieras así?

-¡Claro que no!

-No, déjalo –le pidió Okano sin inmutarse- En realidad me halaga...

-Mira, ni creas que vas a poder propasarte con ella –advirtió Kazuki frunciendo el ceño- Es mi mejor amiga, casi como mi hermana, y no permitiré que la lastimes

-Deja el drama –le pidió el jugador del RJ7- Paola es libre de escoger a quien quiere, ¿no?

-Sólo es una niña

-¡No lo soy! –exclamó la aludida ofendida- ¡Mírame! Ya tengo 15 años, no necesito que me defiendas, ¡ya no soy una criatura!

-¿Tienes 15 años? –preguntó Toshiya tranquilamente- Creí que tenías 17, porque lo aparentas

-Gracias –respondió ella complacida

-¿Te oíste, o no? –insistió Kazuki- Sólo tienes 15 años como para vestirte como mujer fatal

-No exageres Kazuki –se entrometió Naoko harta del asunto- Paola sólo eligió ropa bonita y decente, si vieras las cosas que usan otras...

-¡No me importa lo que usen las otras! Yo tengo que cuidarla a ella

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo mientras a tu amigo se le pasa el coraje? –preguntó Okano ofreciéndole el brazo

-Claro –contestó Paola marchándose con él, dejando a Kazuki con un palmo de narices (pobecito UU)

-¡Hey, ustedes, ya cierren la boca o se quedarán así para siempre! –se burló Naoko sentándose con sus amigos

-Pellízcame –murmuró Koike incrédulo- ¿Ésa era Paola?

-Ahá, era ella

-¿Desde cuándo se viste así? –inquirió Kojiro ceñudo

-Desde que se le pegó la regalada gana –contestó la joven de mal humor- Y ustedes, queridos, no se lo van a prohibir

-¿Por qué está con ese tipo? –preguntó Imai enojado

-Porque es su amigo, y ya, dejen de mirarlos

-Oye, Ken –lo llamó Takashima al verlo petrificado- Creo que se colgó

El karate keeper no reaccionó, seguía mirando a su amiga de la infancia conversando animadamente con Okano, quien de cuando en cuando rozaba con una mano las de ella. Enojado, sin causa aparente, se puso de pie y salió del comedor, sin reparar siquiera en Sora, que estaba entrando y lo saludó con una mano, pero se quedó con una gran interrogante cuando fue ignorada.

Al día siguiente, poco antes que las clases empezaran, Ken se hallaba esperando en la entrada del salón 1-A. De pronto vio a Paola llegar en compañía de Naoko, quien se despidió y continuó hacia su salón sin reparar en la presencia del jugador japonés. Paola tampoco lo había visto, lo que no le cayó nada bien al muchacho.

-¡Paola! -exclamó molesto, logrando que ella volteara a verlo

-Ah, Ken –murmuró ella sin inmutarse- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo apretando los dientes

-¿Ahorita? ¿y sobre qué? –inquirió curiosa

-Sobre tu actitud de anoche

-¿Cuál actitud?

-Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte en el comedor en esas fachas –la regañó en voz baja

-¡Cuáles fachas! –se defendió Paola- Según sé cuando alguien se compra ropa es para usarla, no para guardarla tal cual

-¡Pero por qué tenías que ir vestida así al comedor!

-¡Y qué tiene de malo!

-Que…que… -balbuceó Ken sin poder idear una respuesta coherente- ¡Que había demasiados muchachos!

-Ja, o sea que para poder probarme mi ropa nueva ¿debo buscar ambientes exclusivos de mujeres? –se burló su amiga sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-No estaría mal…

-Mira, si no te has dado cuenta, TU Barbie usa ropa más escandalosa que la mía –recordó Paola fastidiada- ¿Pero de eso no te percataste, o sí? ¿o es que tú si tienes derecho de mirar mujeres voluptuosas pero yo no tengo derecho de arreglarme un poco de vez en cuándo?

-Yo no dije eso, pero debes darte cuenta que Sora tiene casi 18 años y tú no

-¡Ya deja de decirme niñita! –exclamó Paola enojada- Yo sé la edad que tengo y también sé lo que se podría ver adecuado en mi

-¡Pero no aquí!

-¡Y por qué no! ¿por qué ustedes si pueden pensar en tener novia y yo no puedo ni siquiera tener un amigo que piense que soy bonita? ¡Y no me vengas otra vez con lo de la edad! –alegó la muchacha- Naoko e Imai empezaron a salir a los 14 años

-¡Nosotros no te dijimos que no seas bonita! –se defendió Ken dejando a Paola sorprendida- Pero…

-Pero siempre me verán como "la niña bonita" –ironizó Paola dolida- Déjenme crecer y dejen de cuidarme, que no estoy en peligro de extinción como para que lo hagan

-Paola…

-Ya no quiero hablar del asunto –pidió ella tratando de ingresar a su aula

-Lo hiciste por gustarle al idiota de Okano ¿no es así? –preguntó Ken agarrándola de un brazo

-Aunque no lo creas, no lo hice por él –admitió ella zafándose- Okano me dijo que incluso cubierta de lodo yo le parecía bonita

-¿Entonces lo haces porque él satisface tu ego? –inquirió incrédulo

-No, es sólo que me di cuenta que debo crecer y admitir ciertas atracciones que se han despertado en mi –finalizó ella, marchándose

El muchacho retornó a su aula y notó que sus amigos habían establecido una especie de debate, dado que el maestro de Estadística estaba enfermo y no podría ir.

-Yo creo que nos quiere demostrar algo –opinaba Shimano cuando Ken se sentó en su sitio y ellos seguían conversando

-Es obvio que dejó de ser una niña hace mucho –admitió Koike pensativo- ¿Pero por qué el cambio tan radical?

-Qué tal que quiere llamar la atención de alguien –propuso Takashima

-¿Pero de quién? –preguntó Kazuki pensativo

-¿No será del nuevo? –indagó Shimano curioso

-¡Como sea! El caso es que quiero a Paola de regreso, a la misma de siempre, no a ella…

-¿Y cómo definirías a "ésa" ella? –le preguntó Kojiro tranquilamente

-Diferente –contestó Kazuki- Para la Paola de siempre nosotros, sus amigos, somos más importantes que cualquier tipejo

-¿Celos, mi amigo? –se burló Koike

-¡Lo admito, sí! Estoy celoso –confesó Sorimachi ceñudo- Es como si quisieran alejarla de mi ¡y no lo voy a permitir!

-No sé por qué exageras –opinó Kojiro- Para ella siempre serás su mejor amigo, y nosotros, no dejaremos de ser sus amigos tampoco

-Pero no quiero que se aleje –alegó Kazuki entristecido

-No lo hará –aseguró Furuta, que era mas bien de pocas palabras- Ella es nuestra amiga y ni siquiera un ridículo noviecito cambiará eso

-Okano no es su novio –aclaró Ken de mala gana

-¡Órale tú con tu mal humor! -exclamó Shimano divertido- No me digas que Sora te mandó a volar

-¡Esto nada tiene que ver con Sora! –exclamó su amigo fastidiado

-¿Tú también estás molesto por la actitud de Paola? –preguntó Kazuki hallando en él a alguien que realmente compartía su pena

-Es absurdo, podría esperar a tener 17 años para buscarse novio ¿por qué diantres tiene que cambiar ahora?

-O por qué no espera a los 40 –ironizó Kojiro- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ken? ¿te molesta que ella muestre interés por alguien más o que ya no muestre interés en ti?

Ante tal pregunta todos quedaron sorprendidos por la cruda sinceridad de su capitán.

-Paola nunca mostró interés en mi –alegó Ken incómodo

-Aclaro, como amigo –añadió Kojiro con cierta malicia que lo divertía

-El caso es que Paola nos está ignorando olímpicamente a todos por regalarle sonrisitas al barbudo ése –dijo Shimano despectivo

-¿Les parece si intento dejarme la barba? –preguntó Kazuki frotándose la barbilla

-Eres más lampiño que una piedra –confesó Furuta seriamente desatando la risa de los otros

-¿Y tú Ken? ¿no quieres dejarte la barba para ver si en una de ésas Paola te confunde con Okano? –siguió burlándose Kojiro

-Ya cállate –exigió el aludido más molesto que antes

Nota aclaratoria: Definitivamente Kazuki siente por Paola sólo celos de hermano mayor, por eso se comporta así (no vayan a creer que hay algo más OOU).


	7. Celos colectivos

**Capítulo 7:**

**Celos colectivos**

Cuando llegó la hora de Física para los del 3°-C, y mientras el maestro salía por unos libros dejándolos con ejercicios que realizar, Sora se acercó a Ken, argumentó ignorancia y le pidió que le explicara la lección. Por su parte, sus amigos los miraban divertidos, a ver si se daba algún desliz por parte de cualquiera de ellos. Entonces la puerta se abrió de repente y en el umbral apareció Okano, quien buscó a su maestro con la mirada.

-Disculpa ¿y el señor Sotaru? –le preguntó a una chica que estaba sentada cerca de la puerta

-Acaba de salir –contestó ella sonrojada, pensando que el muchacho era bastante atractivo

Como ella, la mayoría de la población femenina del 3-C voltearon a ver sin vergüenza alguna al jugador del RJ7, desatando en sus compañeros la misma reacción de fastidio que ellas pusieron ante la llegada de Sora días atrás.

-Si no está, por qué no te largas –lo increpó Ken de pocas pulgas

-Qué linda recepción –contestó Okano sarcástico- Sólo por eso me quedaré aquí esperando, ustedes sigan con lo suyo

Ken tuvo que apretar los puños y no reaccionar peor, no podía hacer un espectáculo sin razón en pleno curso. El maestro regresó y le dijo a Okano que buscase un lugar vacío para dar un examen que debía haber dado. El muchacho vio que varias chicas le ofrecían un lugar, así que eligió uno al fondo al azar, sonriendo divertido por la singular situación de coquetería generalizada, pensando incluso en cierto momento que la mayor parte de ésas muchachas debían de estar en celo o algo así.

-Eh, disculpa –le dijo Okano a Amai- ¿Podrías prestarme tu borrador? Olvidé el mío

-Claro –contestó ella melosa, entregándole un borrador rosado con angelitos blancos que Okano miró escandalizado

Cuando terminó se dirigió hacia el escritorio del maestro. El angelito malo de Kazuki salió vencedor en ese instante y sacó un pie para meterle zancadilla al otro chico; sin embargo, probablemente por su experiencia futbolística, Okano dio un pequeño brinco y lo eludió sin prestarle mayor importancia. Luego se retiró sin más, seguido por un suspiro colectivo.

-Resbalosas –murmuró Imai cruzándose de brazos- Menos mal Naoko no está aquí

-No, pero Naoko está en el mismo curso que Okano –le recordó Shimano sin querer

-¡Qué! –exclamó su amigo estupefacto- Yo no sabía eso

-Pues ahora sí –se burló Koike

-Maestro –dijo Imai levantando un brazo- ¿Puedo ir al baño?

-¿A tu edad y no controlas esfínteres? –refunfuñó el profesor

-Por favor, hoy tomé mucho líquido

-Bien, ve de una vez

-Gracias

Imai salió corriendo tras Okano, lo siguió sigilosamente cuando se acercaba a su curso, y por el vidrio que daba al interior ubicó dónde estaba Naoko, que era cerca de la ventana, y luego observó dónde se sentaba el otro chico, que resultó ser al fondo del aula. Respiró aliviado y retornó a su curso más tranquilo, aunque no por eso menos desconfiado.

-----------------------------------

A la hora del almuerzo el comedor estaba sumido en un bullicio total. Ken estaba con Sora y sus amigas, mientras el resto de sus compañeros compartían la misma mesa de siempre. Cuando Paola entró varios pares de miradas se posaron en ella. La muchacha se topó con Okano, a quien sólo saludó con una sonrisa, y se fue a acompañar a los jugadores de su colegio.

-Hola –saludó sentándose junto a Kazuki- ¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó algo asustada al ver los ojos sombríos de sus amigos

-Creí que te irías con el barbudo –comentó Kazuki sentido

-¿Y por qué tendría que ir con el maestro Yamata? –indagó su amiga impasible, mirando de reojo a un regordete maestro con una barba tupida sobre la que caían de cuando en cuando migajas de pan

-¡No me refería a él! –aclaró Eirina molesto- Hablaba del nuevo, de Okano

-Ah... Pues tampoco sé por qué lo dices

-¿Te gusta, eh, te gusta? –inquirió Shimano curioso (cuándo no)

-Quién

-Ése, Okano pues –explicó su amigo

-Miren, no quiero ser grosera, pero...¡¡qué les importa! –respondió Paola retomando luego la compostura

-Buena respuesta –la apoyó Kojiro- No sé por qué se meten

-¿Perdón? ¿habla el señor "Okano no me da tantita confianza"? ¿o quizá el señor "no sé que hace Paola con él"? –ironizó Kawabe divertido

-Yo no dije... –iba a alegar Kojiro avergonzado

-Todos ustedes son igualitos –lo interrumpió Paola frunciendo el ceño- Ya lo dije y se los repito ahora que están en manada: dejen de cuidarme como si fuera animal en vías de extinción, sé lo que hago y sé con quién me conviene estar. Así que por el bien de nuestra amistad ya dejen de celarme, que yo jamás los celé con nadie

-Pero tú eres una contra once –alegó Takashima

-No, ustedes son ONCE contra MI –puntualizó Paola- Y de paso los celos de Kazuki valen por tres, así que serían como catorce

-Diecisiete en todo caso –acotó Matsuki pensativo- Ken también tiene celos por tres

-De ése no me hablen –pidió Paola fastidiada- No saben el show que me vino a armar hoy a la puerta de mi salón, ya estoy harta de su actitud, que es la misma que la de ustedes

-Bueno, lo sentimos –se disculpó Kazuki sinceramente- Es que no quería que por Okano te alejes de nosotros

-Jamás lo haría –aseguró su amiga- Ustedes son mi familia, ¿cómo podría dejarlos?

-Quizá quieres armar una familia con hijos propios –propuso Shimano ingenuamente ganándose más de media docena de golpes en la cabeza

-Ya en serio. No sé cómo creíste eso Eirina, pero te juro que eso jamás pasará, aunque...aunque Johnny Deep se inscribiera en éste Instituto

-¡Bien, entonces caso resuelto! –concluyó Matsuki contento- Ahora pasemos al siguiente caso, "Ken y su intento vano de ligarse a Sora"

-¿Qué? –murmuró Paola confundida

-Nuestro deber, ya que aclaramos todo contigo, es ayudar a ése amigo nuestro a ennoviarse con Okami –explicó su amigo tranquilamente- ¿Alguna idea?

-Eh...

-Qué tal si sólo no nos entrometemos –propuso Kojiro aburrido

-Nop, pésima idea –dijo Shimano ganándose una mirada de pistola de su capitán de equipo

-Apúrense que la hora de almuerzo ya va a terminar –les recordó Takashima

-Qué tal si... –acotó Paola pensativa- Si lo animamos a que se le declare y ya

-Es simple, pero me gusta –opinó Koike

-Entonces ¡a echarle porras a Ken para que deje la timidez de lado! –exclamó Kawabe divertido

-Hola, ¿nos perdimos de algo? –preguntó Naoko llegando de la mano con Imai

-No, sólo discutíamos cómo obtener la paz mundial –dijo Kazuki con sarcasmo- Y ya que nos dimos cuenta que no se puede, decidimos mandar un coche-bomba a los del Nankatsu ¿qué les parece?

**-**¿No estaría mejor una carga de dinamita de mecha lenta? –propuso Imai malicioso, siendo visto por sus amigos con cara de "¡hello!"- Qué, también era broma...

Mientras sus amigos aun le dirigían a Imai cara de reproche, Okano se acercó a ellos.

-Hola Paola –saludó con una sonrisa, mientras ella sonreía nerviosa ante el ambiente tenso que acababa de formarse- Hola Naoko

-¡Ah! Hola Toshiya –saludó Naoko con tono neutral

-¿Luego podrías prestarme por favor tus apuntes de Historia? –preguntó el muchacho

-Claro, no hay problema –contestó ella tranquilamente

-Bueno, entonces hasta pronto –se despidió Okano disponiéndose a marchar- Adiós muñequita

-Adiós –murmuró Paola apenada deseando que se la tragara la tierra, mientras sus amigos se quedaban indignados

-Ya dejen de mirarla así –los espetó Naoko

-Sí, ya basta con esas escenitas –exigió Paola molesta

-Menudo apodo te escogió –refunfuñó Kazuki cruzado de brazos

-Bueno, yo suelo decirle "Cuchurrumín" o "Caramelito" –ironizó Paola, desatando la risa de sus amigos- ¡Qué! ¿no les gusta?

-Mejor ya vámonos –sugirió Kojiro divertido

Él y todos sus amigos se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a regresar a sus aulas. Pero antes de irse, Shimano miró pícaramente hacia la mesa donde estaban Ken y Sora y le gritó "¡adiós casanova!", dejando a su amigo completamente colorado, y a la joven sonriendo divertida.

Por cierto que el apodo ése de "Cuchurrumín" lo saqué de Monsters Inc., es taaaaaan gracioso XD. Y sí, yo sí les pondría un coche-bomba a los del Nankatsu para demostrarles mi afecto nn.


	8. Pedir o no pedir

**Capítulo 8:**

**Pedir o no pedir, ésa es la cuestión...**

Después de la cena Paola retornó al dormitorio que compartía con Naoko y encontró a ésta vomitando en el baño. Preocupada tocó la puerta y preguntó si no deseaba que llamase al médico, pero nadie respondió.

-¡Naoko, respóndeme! –exclamó Paola inquietada

-Voy... –escuchó murmurar a su amiga, abriéndose luego la puerta del baño, de donde salió Naoko bastante pálida

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy pálida

-No es nada, sólo algo que me comí –respondió Naoko echándose sobre su cama

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿de veras no quieres que llame al médico? –insistió Paola sentándose junto a ella

-No, déjalo así, es un simple malestar intestinal, no te preocupes –dijo Naoko con una leve sonrisa

-Me preocupan: mis amigos se comportan como trogloditas y mi mejor amiga está enferma de la tripa por tragarse todo lo que encuentra –refunfuñó Paola

-No seas vulgar –la regañó su amiga divertida- Se dice intestino, no tripa

-Bah, al fin que es lo mismo...

-¿Crees que tus amigos sigan fastidiando al pobre de Toshiya? –cambió de tema Naoko

-Espero que no, porque francamente ya no lo soporto –respondió Paola de malas pulgas, desvistiéndose para ponerse su pijama

-El que se carga un humorcito de los mil demonios es Ken, ¿lo notaste?

-Pues será porque no tiene lo que ponen las gallinas para animarse a decirle a la Barbie ésa que le gusta –dedujo Paola poniéndose la camisa del pijama

-¿Y no te molesta? –preguntó Naoko interesada, echándose de vientre

-¡Párale a tu tren! –exclamó su amiga desconfiada- ¿A qué te estás refiriendo exactamente?

-No sé, tú y él siempre se han llevado bien, claro, no como te llevas con Kazuki porque eso es distinto –trató de explicar la novia de Imai mirándose las uñas- Así que pensé que si él se molesta tanto por tu cambio de look, quizá a ti te moleste aunque sea un poquito que cambie de estado civil

-Ya déjate de rodeos que toro no eres –murmuró Paola fastidiada- ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

-Claro, hazte la tonta...

-¡No me insultes que tú y yo no nos llevamos así!

-¡Por qué crees que se puso celoso!

-Porque tiene complejo de hermano mayor –contestó Paola muy segura

-Y si, digamos, fuera así ¿por qué tú te pusiste celosa?

-¡Ja! ¿celosa yo? ¿de quién si se puede saber?

-De Ken

-¡De quién! Por favor Naoko, no seas ridícula –bufó Paola cepillándose el cabello- Él es mi amigo, y como a todos mis amigos, lo aprecio, pero nada más

-Ok, por ahora voy a creerte

-Qué favor me haces –ironizó su amiga apagando la luz central mientras la otra encendía la luz de su lámpara

-Hasta mañana –se despidió Naoko acomodándose para dormir

-¿Ya estás mejor? –le preguntó Paola aun preocupada

-Sí, ya se me pasó, no te preocupes

-Buenas noches...

------------------------------------------------

El resto de la semana pasó sin ninguna novedad, a excepción de que cuando alguno de los amigos de Paola veía pasar a Toshiya decían burlonamente "_adiós Cuchurrumín_", riendo a carcajadas seguido de esto. Inicialmente Okano no sabía que se referían a él, luego se dio cuenta y después hasta lo llegaron a fastidiar. Aunque la más apenada por esto era Paola, que no sabía cómo más pedirle disculpas al jugador del RJ7, además de no atreverse a explicarle el por qué del apodito.

Después de finalizada la jornada del viernes, los alumnos en general se veían más relajados y contentos porque tendrían un fin de semana libre para disfrutar. En el último curso de Instituto lo más comentado era la fiesta que llevarían a cabo en la casa de Yamada, una chica del curso de Kojiro y Ken; así que la mayoría estaba entretenido en buscar pareja.

Paola tenía ganas de ir al cine esa tarde, pero sus amigos estaban demasiado ocupados en los preparativos de dicha fiesta, y como Takeshi había quedado con unos compañeros en ir a jugar Play Station 2 a la casa de uno de ellos, no le quedó más remedio a la joven que ir al cine sola. Iba saliendo del colegio, aun con el uniforme y chupándose un helado en barquillo, cuando notó que algunos muchachos al verla murmuraban y la veían dizque disimuladamente. Al principio trató de ignorarlos, pero luego le llegaron al tuétano y los mandó a freír zapallos. En eso Ken le dio alcance y notó que ya no estaba de mal humor en contra suyo.

-¿A dónde vas, eh? –inquirió el muchacho acompañándola

-Al cine, ¿por?

-Sólo quería saber –contestó él encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y todos los demás?

-Todos los demás son una bola de ingratotes que ni bien se enteran que tienen chance de ir a parrandear, me dejan al olvido –dramatizó Paola- Por cierto ¿por qué no estás tú con ellos?

-Porque no tengo nada qué hacer

-Supe que mañana tienen una fiesta todos los de tercer año –comentó ella- ¿Con quién irás, picarón? –preguntó codeándolo amistosamente

-Eh... quizá no vaya

-¡Cómo que no irás! –exclamó Paola indignada- ¿Qué no le dijiste a la Barbie que fuera contigo?

-¿A quién?

-A Sora pues, ¿no se lo pediste?

-No me atreví –admitió su amigo avergonzado

-¡Pero qué cobarde me saliste! ¿no puedes simplemente acercarte a ella y pedírselo?

-Decirlo es fácil

-¿Quieres que yo se lo pida por ti?

-¡No! Sería aun más penoso

-Por qué, ¿porque soy tu amiguita la nenita? –ironizó Paola molesta

-No, porque no sería adecuado –aclaró Ken

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces...sería más fácil si ella fuera mi amiga, así como tú –confesó apenado

-¿Qué? –murmuró Paola contrariada

-Si tú fueras la mentada, sería más fácil –repitió Ken sonriendo levemente

-Pero no soy yo –aclaró ella fríamente, evitando su mirada- Así que piensa cómo le vas a hacer, o de plano se lo pediré yo

Ken se quedó pensativo, preocupado porque la amenaza se haga efectiva, y conociendo a Paola, era muy probable. Mientras continuaban con su caminata el chico se percató de las otras miradas sobre ellos y no le quedó otra que sonreír.

-Qué te causa gracia, de quién te estás acordando –indagó Paola curiosa

-¿Has notado que varios muchachos nos están mirando?

-Y eso qué, en cuanto salga del colegio ya no será así

-¿Sabes que todos ellos son de tercer año?

-Y qué con eso

-Que te apuesto lo que quieras que no se animan tampoco a invitarte a la fiesta de mañana –aseguró Ken divertido

-Bah, ni me interesa ir –contestó Paola de mala gana- Bueno, aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien...a lo que tenga que hacer –dijo ella cuando llegaron a la puerta principal

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Ken

-Gracias por la oferta, pero no. Mejor preocúpate de encontrar a la Barbie y pedirle que vaya contigo

-Bueno, entonces adiós –se despidió el muchacho marchándose, seguido por la mirada melancólica de Paola

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando? –pensó intrigada dándose tremenda cachetada y ahogando un grito de dolor- ¡Chin...! eso sí me dolió

-¿Qué haces? ¿autoflagelándote?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, Okano! –exclamó sorprendida, sobándose la mejilla

-Eres muy extraña ¿te lo habían dicho? -añadió divertido

-Síp, varias veces

-¿Te hiciste daño? –inquirió suavemente, acariciándole la roja mejilla

-Ahá –farfulló avergonzada, tornándose completamente roja

-El caso es –continuó él como armándose de valor- Que quiero pedirte algo

-No puedo matar a nadie por ahora, hace poco que salí bajo fianza –respondió Paola mordazmente

-Jajaja, no, no era eso, pero es bueno saberlo –contestó Okano riendo- Quería...quería pedirte que vayas conmigo a la fiesta de mi curso mañana por la noche

-¿Y por qué tan dubitativo? No pensé que eras tímido –dijo Paola pícaramente

-Pues no lo era, y no sé por qué me pasa ahora

-¡No me vayas a echar la culpa! –pidió Paola ceñuda- Siempre que pasa algo raro "_Paola es la culpable_" –canturreó molesta

-Claro que no, pero ¿aceptas?

-¿No te importa que sea menor que tú? –inquirió desconfiada- No me vayas a salir después con que no lo sabías

-Me di cuenta, por algo estás en primer año –respondió Toshiya algo ofendido

-Pues...está bien, acepto –accedió finalmente ella, sonriendo- Y gracias por la invitación

-Gracias a ti por aceptar –añadió Okano, dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Paso por ti a las ocho?

-A las ocho está bien, adiós

Okano se fue y Paola prosiguió con su camino. Fue bastante sorpresivo para ella que más adelante dos muchachos de tercer año, que ni siquiera conocía, se le acercaran y le pidieran que los acompañase a la fiesta del día siguiente. Ella contestó en ambas ocasiones que seguro la confundieron con alguien más, pero cuando ellos insistieron y le confirmaron que era Paola Wakabayashi, no le quedó otra, además de poner cara de interrogación, que negarse educadamente y prácticamente alejarse corriendo de allí creyendo que al mundo algo raro le estaba pasando.

Por su parte Ken iba pensativo hacia su habitación, cuando chocó contra Sora, quien también iba distraída.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el muchacho

-No te preocupes, creo que ambos fuimos culpables –respondió ella sonriendo

-Quería... –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo luego de unos segundos en silencio

-Tú primero –le pidió Ken

-Sé que te sonará raro –comenzó Sora jugando con sus dedos- Pero quería que fueras mañana a la fiesta conmigo

-¿Qué?

-¿Aceptas?

-Yo... –dudó Ken sonrojado

-¿Ya tienes a alguien? –preguntó la muchacha desilusionada- Me lo imaginaba, bueno, ni modo...

-No, no tengo a nadie –respondió él rápidamente

-¿Entonces?

-Yo quería pedirte lo mismo –confesó al fin

-¿Eso es un sí? –insistió Sora mirándolo profundamente

-Sí –confirmó Ken, recibiendo un abrazo de la muchacha, pero se separó bruscamente cuando aparecieron un par de estudiantes por el pasillo donde se encontraban- ¿Está bien que te recoja mañana a las 8 y media?

-Ocho y media estará bien –contestó Sora dándole luego un beso en la mejilla- Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana –murmuró Ken embobado viéndola irse

¡¡Seppuku debería cometer! Yo siendo la creadora de Paola y haciéndola pasar por todo eso, aunque...¡cómo me divierto! XD Por cierto que Play Station 2 tiene marca registrada y yo sólo lo mencioné porque no se me ocurrió qué más poner.


	9. Partido entrenamiento

**Capítulo 9:**

**Partido entrenamiento**

A la mañana siguiente los integrantes del equipo de fútbol del Toho se dispusieron a jugar un amistoso 6 contra 6. Paola y Naoko fueron a ver a sus amigos, y no fue hasta el inicio del partido cuando se dieron cuenta que no eran las únicas porristas, ya que Sora y sus amigas también estaban ahí apoyando al equipo del que Ken era parte.

-Se nota que ésas tampoco tenían nada mejor que hacer –comentó Paola fastidiada- ¡Son las ocho de la mañana! ¿por qué no se quedaron durmiendo?

-¿Por qué TÚ no te quedaste durmiendo? –puntualizó Naoko divertida

-Porque tenía que acompañarte por si te sentías mal, porque juré siempre ver los partidos que jugase Kazuki y porque me dio la gana –contestó su amiga simplemente- ¡Vamos Kojiro, anota! –gritó luego al ver que el tigre japonés se acercaba a la portería de Ken

-¿Estás apoyando al capitán para que le anote a Ken? –inquirió Naoko sorprendida

-Qué esperabas –la recriminó Paola aplaudiendo por el gol

-Ahora te quedaste sin excusa, porque Kazuki está en el equipo de Ken y tú apoyas a los otros

-Imai está en el equipo de Kojiro, y como tú sigues enfermita y no puedes apoyarlos y gritar, lo estoy haciendo por ti –explicó la Wakabayashi mordazmente, dejando a Naoko sin réplica alguna- ¿Lo ves? Tengo razón

Paola seguía mirando atenta el encuentro. En una de ésas Naoko desvió la mirada y se topó con que las amigas de Sora y ella misma se encontraban cuchicheando mientras las miraban; pero cuando se percataron que la muchacha las descubrió trataron de disimular como pudieron.

-Babosas... –murmuró Naoko fastidiada

-¿Viendo una muestra de mal fútbol? –comentó alguien sentándose junto a Paola

-Hola Okano –saludó ella sonriendo divertida con la vista fija en el partido

-Hola Naoko –saludó luego el muchacho

-Cómo va Toshiya –respondió la aludida

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió Paola mirándolo ya que el primer tiempo había concluido

-Pasaba por aquí cuando noté a ese grupo de principiantes tratando de darle al balón –respondió Okano burlón

-Pues ése grupo de principiantes, son mis amigos –alegó la muchacha ofendida

-No te pongas así, era sólo una broma –se defendió él sonriendo- Por cierto ¿quién defiende la otra portería?

-Matsumoto Kensuke –contestó Naoko- Es sobrino de la señorita Matsumoto, pero pese a eso, es buen tipo...

-¿Y ustedes aquí están por voluntad propia o las obligaron?

-A mi nadie me obliga a hacer nada –respondió Paola con orgullo- Si vinimos fue porque quisimos

-Además a mi me encanta ver jugar a Imai –añadió Naoko suspirando

-¿Es su novio? –susurró Okano curioso mientras Naoko observaba absorta a Imai que conversaba con sus compañeros

-Ahá, desde hace como 4 años –contestó Paola divertida

-¿Cuatro años? –repitió el chico incrédulo- ¿Tú podrías durar tanto con alguien?

-Depende el alguien...

-Dame un ejemplo –pidió Okano seriamente

-Eh... no sé –balbuceó Paola contrariada

-Lo voy a tomar en cuenta –comentó el joven con una sonrisita que turbó más a Paola

El segundo tiempo se inició y Kazuki se acercó peligrosamente a la portería de Kensuke, quien se veía bastante tranquilo. Pese al marcaje del propio Kojiro, jugando una tremenda pared con ayuda de Koike, Sorimachi anotó el gol del empate que Sora y sus amigas festejaron emocionadas. El goleador dirigió su mirada hacia su mejor amiga esperando que lo felicite, pero al contrario la descubrió desatenta charlando con Okano, mientras Naoko aplaudía aburrida. Kazuki se sintió algo enojado, pero luego sonrió levemente y volvió a su lugar. Ken había notado la distracción del muchacho y miró en esa dirección, sobra decir que poco o nada le gustó la imagen que vio, y aunque trató no pudo devolver su concentración plena al partido, lo que se reflejó en un segundo tanto que le anotaron por el cual ni siquiera se movió.

-Estás soñando –lo increpó Kojiro enojado- Ése tiro lo detenías fácilmente ¿qué te ocurre?

-Fue una fugaz desconcentración –respondió Ken indignado

-Pues concéntrate más, porque aunque éste sea un partido amistoso debes entregarte al cien por ciento –advirtió Kojiro retornando a la media cancha

-Paola –llamó Naoko pero su amiga no la escuchó- ¡Paola!

-¡Ay, qué!

-El equipo de Kojiro le anotó otro gol a Ken –hizo notar su amiga

-¿Y eso qué? –indagó Paola tranquilamente

-¿No te piensas alegrar?

-Ah sí –murmuró Paola- ¡Bien hecho...! –gritó, luego susurró a su amiga- Por cierto ¿quién anotó, eh?

-Takeshi

-¿Takeshi? ¡Vaya sorpresa! –exclamó Paola emocionada- ¡¡Bien hecho Takeshi!

Takeshi la escuchó y sonrió como agradecimiento, mientras Ken la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Atiende Wakashimazu! –gritó luego burlonamente

-Je, parece que a tu amigo no le gustó el apoyo que le diste al que anotó el gol –comentó Okano

-¿Te refieres a Ken? Él siempre es así, es muy doloroso para él que le anoten

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-¿Wakashimazu fue tu novio o algo así? –inquirió Okano curioso

-¿Ken? Obvio que no –aclaró Paola apenada- ¿Por qué lo crees?

-No sé, a veces me parece que te trata de forma especial y se enoja mucho realmente cuando me acerco a ti

-Celos de amigo, como al resto de los que ves ahí –explicó la chica, señalando a los jugadores

-No sé, me parece que no es tanto así...

-¿Hoy irás a la fiesta, Okano? –le preguntó Naoko harta de sentirse ignorada

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-No me la pierdo por nada, ¿con quién irás?

-Con Paola –respondió el muchacho tranquilamente

-Con...¿con ésta Paola? –murmuró Naoko boquiabierta señalando a su amiga

-Pues es la única que conozco –contestó Okano sonriendo

-¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya conmigo? –se ofendió su amiga

-Nada, pero no me lo contaste y para serte sincera no creí que fueras a aceptar, ya que detestas las fiestas –recordó Naoko

-¿No te gustan las fiestas? –le preguntó Okano sorprendido

-Nop

-¿Entonces aun así aceptaste ir conmigo? –inquirió el joven sonriendo complacido

-Pensé que sería divertido –argumentó Paola evitando su mirada

-¡Qué bien! –exclamó Naoko- Si vas a tener una influencia tan buena en Paola, como la que tuviste con su cambio de guardarropa, me encantará tenerte de cuñado...

-¡Naoko! –la regañó su amiga entre dientes bastante sonrojada

-¿Cuñado? –preguntó Okano divertido

-Ahá, somos como hermanas, así que serás parte de nuestra familia..."Cuchurrumín"

-¡Naoko! –exclamó Paola avergonzada

-Bueno, creo que el partido ya terminó, los veo después –se despidió Naoko, marchándose

-¿Cuchurrumín? –indagó Okano enarcando una ceja- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me pusieron ese apodo?

Más roja que manzana, Paola le contó a grandes rasgos el por qué del apodo. Luego a Okano no le quedó más que echarse a reír.

-Así que por eso me dicen así

-Era sólo una broma ante el reclamo de Kazuki por la manera en que me llamas –añadió Paola

-¿Muñequita?

-Ahá... ¡cuidado! –gritó Paola al ver acercarse un balón a toda velocidad, que con un ágil movimiento Okano evadió- ¡Tengan más cuidado! –los regañó asustada

-Lo sentimos –respondió Shimano irónico- Perdona "Cuchurrumín"

-No hay problema cuñado –contestó Okano regresándole el balón con la mano

Ante la respuesta Naoko se echó a reír, Paola esbozó una sonrisa, pero todos los demás lo fulminaron con la mirada. El partido concluyó y todos se dirigieron a los vestuarios.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya o la caballería volverá con ganas de meterme a la hoguera –bromeó Okano poniéndose de pie- Nos vemos esta noche

-Bien, hasta la noche –dijo Paola sonriendo

Cuando sus amigos salieron se veían indignados, sin embargo entre todos ellos Kazuki contrastaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra mucho que te lleves bien con él –le dijo complacido, siendo visto por los que lo escucharon con cara de marciano

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó su amiga intrigada

-Porque se porta bien contigo y te respeta

-Vaya, gracias "papi" –se burló Paola- ¿Entonces nos das tu bendición?

-Sí hija mía –teatralizó Kazuki abrazándola con cariño- Tú y Sergio Marcelo Fernando Carlos Joaquín pueden estar juntos

-Jajaja, no más novelas para ti –rió Paola divertida

-Pues a mi no me termina de agradar –comentó Ken seriamente- Deberías tener cuidado

-Lo tendré –aceptó Paola de mala gana- Pero ya vete, que la Barbie te está esperando

Ken la fulminó con la mirada y se fue a dar encuentro con Sora, con quien se fue.

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó la joven a Kazuki tomándolo del brazo- Me debes un almuerzo

-¿De qué o qué?

-Tú sólo págamelo –contestó Paola marchándose con su mejor amigo

-¿Ya podemos irnos? –inquirió Imai acercándose a su novia

-Sí, vamos...

El nombre hipermegalargo con el que Kazuki se burla, hace alusión a los nombres que suelen colocar en las novelas mexicanas (además que cada uno de ellos tiene un importante significado para mi nn).


	10. En la fiesta

**Capítulo 10:**

**En la fiesta...**

Faltaban pocas horas para ir a la mentada fiesta. Naoko se arreglaba con esmero frente a su espejo, todavía con una serie de tubos en su cabello y vestida con su bata, maquillándose. El vestido que había elegido era uno negro, ajustado, hasta las rodillas con un escote no demasiado pronunciado pero que aun así la hacía ver sexy. Paola, mientras tanto, continuaba echada de vientre sobre su cama hojeando una revista de deportes que le había quitado a Kazuki.

-¿No piensas arreglarte? –le preguntó Naoko mirándose detenidamente en el espejo

-Aun hay tiempo, además no me demoraré mucho –respondió Paola, agarrando un marcador y pintándole bigotes y cuernos a algunos jugadores de la selección japonesa que posaban para la foto antes de un partido, incluso a uno (y sobra decir a quién) le pintarrajeó tanto la cara que no se lo distinguía- Así te ves más lindo –murmuró maliciosamente encantada de su obra maestra

-Paola apúrate, es de mala educación hacer esperar a tu pareja –le recriminó su amiga quitándose los tubos de a poco

-¿Cuál pareja? –inquirió Paola tranquilamente buscando qué más pintarrajear en la pobre revista

-¡Okano, quién más!

-Ah…Okano

-¿Es mi impresión o de repente se te quitó el ánimo de ir con él? –preguntó Naoko curiosa

-No, no es eso –aseguró su amiga dejando a un lado la revista y dirigiéndose a su closet- Es sólo que no me extramegaemociono como tú, que te pones así cada que vas a salir con Imai

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡estoy enamorada! –exclamó Naoko emocionada arreglándose el cabello

-Mucho amor no puede hacer bien…

-¿Con qué piensas ir? –preguntó Naoko sabiendo que si empezaba a responder a ése tipo de comentarios la cosa terminaría poniéndose pesada

-Una falda, botas y blusa –contestó Paola simplemente alisándose el cabello con una plancha

-Debo verlas antes de ponértelas

-¿Por?

-¡Porque no irás como una estrafalaria y tampoco como una mujer fatal!

-Ya estás empezando a hablar como Kazuki –bufó Paola impaciente

Pero sin tener más opción que la dicha, Paola le mostró su vestuario a Naoko, quien quedó lo suficientemente conforme, ya que se trataría de una falda negra hasta medio muslo con abertura lateral y una blusa blanca sin mangas con escote posterior. El cambio se dio en las botas, ya que su amiga recomendó unos zapatos calados.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó Paola ya vestida

-¡Perfecta! –exclamó Naoko emocionada- Ahora a maquillarte

-Pero no demasiado ¿eh? –advirtió su amiga sentándose frente al tocador- ¡Ouch! Naoko me picaste el ojo –refunfuñó cuando la otra chica quiso delinearle los ojos

-Si no parpadearas tanto no sería así –replicó Naoko impaciente

-¡Rayos! Ahora sólo podré disfrutar de Okano con un ojo –se lamentó Paola lagrimeando por el ojo afectado

-Jajaja, deja de payasear y continuemos –la obligó Naoko agarrándola de la barbilla

Cuando terminaron Paola estaba mucho muy bonita, pareciendo incluso un poco más mayor de lo que era.

-¡Quedaste super bien! –comentó Naoko satisfecha

-Pues gracias… -murmuró ella

Entonces una serie de torpes golpes se escucharon en su puerta.

-¡Ya vinieron a molestar! –refunfuñó Naoko- ¡Kazuki, Shimano y Matsuki no madurarán jamás!

-¡¡Oigan, apúrense! –gritaron los tres chicos a coro desde el pasillo

Ambas salieron y se toparon con sus amigos, que estaban bien arreglados y guapetones.

-¡Qué tal! –exclamó Paola saliendo triunfal

-No puedes ir así –murmuró Kazuki estupefacto- Te puede agarrar frío en los pulmones –añadió mirando el escote de la espalda de su amiga

-No seas ridículo –lo recriminó Naoko

-No quiero ser portador de malas noticias –agregó Shimano viendo las piernas de su amiga- Pero creo que la falda se rompió

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Paola preocupada

-Ahí –señaló su amigo mostrándole la abertura

-No está rota, así es –explicó Paola de malas pulgas

-Pues yo creo que estás diez puntos –opinó Matsuki sonriente, mientras todos se disponían a marcharse

-El único sabedor del tema –halagó Naoko exagerada- Por cierto ¿dónde está Imai?

-Esperándote abajo, él y Koike se pusieron a comer no sé qué cosas porque tenían mucha hambre –contó Kazuki tomando a Paola de la mano y caminando junto a ella

Una vez abajo descubrieron que Imai, Koike y Takashima los estaban esperando con un grupo de muchachas, que serían las parejas de los chicos.

-¿A qué hora quedaste con Okano? –preguntó Kazuki con autoridad

-Deja el tonito de padre sobreprotector –pidió Paola- A las ocho, así que no debe tardar

-Hola Paola –saludó tímidamente una linda chica de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros que se acercó a ellos

-¡Tsubaki! Qué bueno verte, así éste dejará de molestar –comentó la muchacha, mientras su mejor amigo la miraba con cara de odio

-Buenas, buenas –se escuchó saludar a Okano pasando por entre los amigos de Paola como por un campo minado- Hola muñequita

-Se llama Paola –refunfuñó Kazuki

-Hola muñequita –insistió Okano sonriendo- Te ves muy bien

-Gracias –contestó la aludida con una sonrisa

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo

-Sí, vamos –confirmó Paola tomándolo del brazo

-¿No irás con nosotros? –preguntó Kazuki ceñudo

-Nop, los veo en la fiesta –se despidió Paola marchándose con Okano- Por cierto Kazuki, yo tengo una de tus revistas de colección en mi habitación...

-Pues yo insisto en que esa falda estaba rota –comentó Shimano cuando todo se hubo quedado en silencio

Rato más tarde Ken apareció en el hall principal vestido con un pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa de algodón blanca. Momentos después apareció Sora, quien parecía más una visión de lo linda que estaba, vestida con una minifalda de color rojo y un top negro, además de tacones altos; llevaba el cabello suelto y estaba maquillada de forma que sus ojos grises resaltaban aun más.

-Hola –saludó con una sonrisa

-Hola Sora –respondió Ken algo nervioso

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Claro…

----------------------------

El lugar de la fiesta era una lujosa residencia propiedad de Yamada. Desde afuera se lograba escuchar la música movida que inundaba el lugar, además que poco a poco había más gente allí. Habían varios automóviles estacionados, otros muchachos llegaban en taxi o simplemente caminando.

Cuando los del equipo del Toho llegaron el ambiente se tornó más interesante, porque nadie podía negar la gran admiración que éstos chicos despertaban en todos. Y aunque algunos como Kawabe o Shimano disfrutaban al hacer gala de su popularidad, los demás preferían pasar desapercibidos y divertirse como cualquier otro.

Al ver llegar a Ken y Sora más de uno, entre hombres y mujeres, se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la pareja. Ambos parecían complementarse el uno al otro, de manera que si hubieran tenido que elegir al rey y reina del baile, definitivamente serían ellos. El muchacho se sintió incómodo con las miradas sobre ellos, pero al contrario de él, Sora parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

-¿Bailamos? –le preguntó Sora jalándolo hacia la pista de baile

-Sí –respondió Ken no muy seguro

La fiesta estaba en su auge, no obstante que algunos desviados ya estaban borrachos, la mayoría aun disfrutaba sobrio. Kazuki y Tsubaki estaban bailando divertidos cuando alguien se acercó al muchacho y se puso a cantarle al oído.

-"_Kazuki mueve el bote, le gusta y mueve el bote"_ –cantaba siguiendo la melodía de la canción "Move it"

-Paola... –murmuró divertido volteando a verla

-Hola –canturreó bailando

-¿Y Okano?

-Ya viene, fue a dejar su chaqueta

Ni bien terminó de decirlo, Okano apareció: el muchacho estaba vestido con pantalón y camisa negros, además de hacerse más evidente la delgada línea de barba que remarcaba su rostro.

-Hola –saludó abrazando a Paola por la cintura

-Hola –contestó Kazuki seriamente, mientras Tsubaki evitaba reírse al ver los celos de su novio

-Hola, soy Tsubaki –se presentó la muchacha dejando a Kazuki sorprendido por su desinhibición

-Hola Tsubaki, soy Toshiya

Hechas las presentaciones ambas parejas se pusieron a bailar. En eso Imai y Naoko se unieron a ellos.

-Okano se ve muy bien –comentó Naoko al oído de Paola, guiñándole un ojo

-¿Verdad que sí? –confirmó ella con una sonrisita

La fiesta estaba que no daba más. Paola se estaba divirtiendo mucho con Okano, cuya compañía era por demás agradable. Mientras continuaban bailando la muchacha tropezó con alguien y volteó para reclamarle, pero se quedó de una pieza sin saber qué decir.

-Ken... –murmuró sorprendida

-¿Paola? ¿qué haces aquí? –inquirió él boquiabierto mirándola de arriba abajo

-Vine a la fiesta, como todos –respondió ella armándose de valor

-¿Y con quién si se puede...? –iba a preguntar pero no fue necesario cuando vio a Okano

-¡Ah, hola Wakashimazu! –saludó Toshiya sonriendo sarcástico

-Okano... –murmuró Ken de mala gana

-¡Pero si es tu amiguita! –exclamó Sora melosamente- Hola... ah...

-Paola –aclaró la muchacha de mala gana

-¡Ah, sí! Hola Paola –saludó Sora sonriendo exageradamente- Hola Okano

-¿Perdón, te conozco? –inquirió el aludido sorprendido

-No, pero yo sé quién eres, te has hecho muy famoso en el colegio

-Desconocía ese dato, pero gracias por decirlo –comentó Okano complacido- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo Muñequita? –le preguntó a Paola tomándola de la mano

-Vamos –contestó ella tranquilamente marchándose con él

-Hacen una linda pareja –opinó Sora sin dejar de bailar- Aunque claro, ella es pequeña para él

-Paola no es pequeña, sólo es menor –aclaró Ken de mal humor- Eh...perdona

-No, no te preocupes –sonrió la joven- Entiendo que no te guste ver a tu amiguita con alguien mayor, pero qué le puedes hacer si entre ellos hay una química muy fuerte

-Mientras no haya física –murmuró Kazuki ceñudo, quien había estado escuchándolo todo

Ante el comentario Tsubaki se echó a reír.

La canción "Move it" es la que cantan los lémures (porque eso son, ¿no?) en la película animada "Madagascar". La frase "no soy pequeña, sólo soy menor" es marca registrada de Paola Wakabayashi XD.


	11. Parejas y problemas

**Capítulo 11:**

Parejas y problemas 

Rato después Sora se puso a bailar con otro chico que la había invitado dado que Ken se había aburrido.

-Hola –saludó Paola sentándose junto a él

-¿Y Okano?

-Fue a donde todos van solos –contestó Paola sonriendo

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? –preguntó Ken como quien no quiere la cosa

-No puedo quejarme, Okano se está esforzando –suspiró la muchacha

-¿Te gusta, no? –preguntó él jugando con sus dedos

-Qué

-No qué, sino Okano –aclaró Ken de malas pulgas

-Y dale con eso –refunfuñó Paola- ¿Hasta cuándo piensan insistir?

-Hasta que seas sincera

-Bueno, ¡pues sí y qué!

-Nada, sólo espero que no te ilusiones en vano...

-Mejor dejemos de hablar de mi –pidió Paola harta del tema- ¿Tú ya te le declaraste a la Barbie?

-Se llama Sora, no Barbie –aclaró Ken

-Bueno, Sora, Lola, Magdalena...como sea, ¿lo hiciste o no?

-Aun no –admitió el karate keeper sonrojado

-¡Hombres! A ver si te animas antes de cumplir los 90 –se burló su amiga

-Es que no hallo el momento adecuado

-¿Estás en una fiesta, de pareja con ella, con un ambiente puestísimo y aun esperas algo más? ¡o sea hello! ¿Estás esperando que aparezcan los querubines o qué?

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, no estás en mi situación...

-Ahorita no, pero aquí entre nos a mi me pasó algo similar –contó Paola evitando mirarlo- Fue en un carnaval en Venecia que fui con mi primo Touya. Había un chico que me requetegustaba, así que no me esperé mucho y se lo confesé...

-¿Cuándo fue eso? –preguntó Ken picado por la curiosidad

-Hace un año...El caso es que esperé su reacción

-¿Y?

-Y nada, me besó y ya –culminó Paola sonrojándose levemente- Era muy lindo ¿sabes? Lástima que el carnaval no haya durado más

-¿Y cómo se llamaba? –insistió Ken no muy complacido de conocer el asunto

-Salvatore –contestó Paola suspirando

-Paola –interrumpió Okano apareciendo- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

-Claro, vamos –contestó ella marchándose con él y dedicándole antes a Ken un guiño y una señal de victoria

-Así que aquí estabas –le dijo Sora- ¿Ya te aburriste?

-No, es sólo que me cansé –mintió Ken apenado

-¿Tú, todo un deportista diciéndome eso? –se sorprendió la muchacha- ¡Vamos a bailar, no seas aguafiestas!

Entonces comenzaron a tocar música lenta. Ken y Sora se pusieron a bailar. Él se sentía como en un horno, completamente acalorado al tener a la chica abrazada a su cuello, así que se armó de valor.

-So...Sora

-¿Dime? –murmuró ella sin soltarlo

-Quería preguntarte algo

-¿Qué?

-¿Qui...qui...quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó al fin Ken tragando saliva

-¿Tu novia? –repitió ella separándose repentinamente

-Sí, es que... –iba a explicar él, pero un súbito beso de Sora lo calló

-¡Mira! –murmuró Kazuki codeando a Paola que bailaba cerca de él- Hasta que se atrevió

La muchacha vio lo que su mejor amigo le indicaba y se quedó fría. Sintió como si le echaran un balde de cemento en el estómago. Aun así sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho –murmuró abrazando nuevamente a Okano- Se lo merece...

El conmovedor cuadro iba a continuar si no era porque un par de ebrios compañeros suyos se ponían a pelear. Uno de ellos era Imai, que estaba bastante pasadito de copas, mientras Naoko trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Ven que no te tengo miedo! –gritaba Imai enojado

-¡Basta Imai! –pidió Naoko desesperada

-¡Ya cálmate amigo! –exclamó Kazuki, mientras él y Shimano corrían a agarrarlo

-¿Qué pasó? –inquirió Paola preocupada

-No sé, él simplemente me sonrió e Imai se puso violento –contó su amiga descorazonada, indicando con la cabeza a un muchacho al cual también agarraban otros dos

-Será mejor irnos –sugirió Kazuki sacando a su ebrio amigo de la casa, seguido por Shimano, Naoko, Paola y Okano

-¿A dónde van? –les preguntó Ken al verlos salir

-No es nada, tú sigue disfrutando de la fiesta –contestó Paola- Hasta mañana

Una vez afuera obligaron a Imai a subirse al automóvil de Kazuki.

-Lo siento Okano –se disculpó Paola entristecida- Pero creo que nuestro encuentro termina aquí

-No lo entiendo del todo, pero respeto tu decisión –le dijo él sonriendo con ternura- Espero que tu amigo se recupere

-Yo también, aunque tenga que darle ajíes enteros a tragar –refunfuñó Paola- Nos vemos mañana

-Bien, hasta mañana entonces –se despidió Okano dándole un beso en la mejilla

Cuando se pusieron en marcha, con Kazuki al volante, Imai seguía haciendo berrinches y exigía bajar del automóvil.

-¡Ya cálmate Imai o provocarás un accidente! –lo regañó su novia tratando de mantenerlo quieto

-¡Déjenme bajar! –insistía Imai golpeando el asiento de Kazuki

-¡Si choco este auto mis padres me van a cobrar caro! –replicó Kazuki enojado- Así que cálmate y quédate quieto

-¡Basta Imai! –estalló Paola impaciente

-¡Déjenme bajar! –volvió a gritar Imai, agarrando a Kazuki por la cabeza y tapándole la visual

El auto comenzó a zigzaguear mientras Kazuki continuaba con los ojos tapados.

-¡Cuidado Kazuki! –gritó Paola

Y de pronto ¡¡crash! El automóvil terminó estrellado contra un poste, quedando casi nada de su parte delantera completamente abollada.

-No puede pasarnos algo peor –murmuró Kazuki estupefacto, apoyado en su bolsa de seguridad inflada

Pero sí podía, porque vieron unas luces centelleantes y supieron que una patrulla de policía estaba tras de ellos.

Si se lo preguntaron ¡pues no, no fue casualidad! Cuando Paola mencionó a Salvatore ¡sí era Gentile! o, qué querían, está muy lindo como para obviarlo ;P

¡Ah! Y no crean que Imaicito es un borrachín, nada más se le pasaron las copas XD


	12. En la comisaría

**Capítulo 12: **

**En la comisaría**

Se oía la melodía de una armónica en una de las dos celdas de la comisaría de un barrio residencial bastante lujoso. En la celda estaban dos chicas y tres chicos, uno durmiendo la mona.

-No lo puedo creer –refunfuñó Paola apoyada en la pared- Terminamos en la cárcel como delincuentes juveniles

-Mis padres van a matarme –murmuró Kazuki agarrándose la cabeza con las manos

-Recuérdenme matar a Imai mañana –protestó Shimano golpeando las rejas

-Nadie matará a nadie –aseguró Naoko acariciando la cabeza de su novio que estaba apoyada en sus piernas- Fue un accidente, pronto alguien vendrá a pagar la fianza

-¿Y quién? ¿tú serás capaz de avisarle a tus padres? –inquirió Kazuki sarcástico

-Bueno, no –reconoció la aludida- Pero alguien tiene que venir

-¿Y si le pedimos al capitán? –se le ocurrió a Shimano

-¿Estás loco? Nos matará si se entera

-Además, ¿de dónde piensas que él podría sacar el dinero? –preguntó Paola

-Ya sé –dijo Naoko resuelta- Takashima o Kawabe, ellos nos vendrán a ayudar

-Ése par no saldrá de la fiesta por venir a sacarnos –bufó Kazuki desconfiado

-¿Y Okano? –propuso Paola- Podríamos pedirle a él

-¡No! –fue el grito unánime de Shimano y Kazuki

-¿Por qué no? –reclamó su amiga- ¡Oiga, guardia!

El policía atendió el llamado y se acercó.

-Díganme

-¿Podemos hacer la llamada a la que tenemos derecho? –preguntó Paola

-Bueno –accedió él permitiendo a Paola salir

Cuando su amiga regresó se veía sonriente.

-¿Vieron? Me dijo que enseguida viene

-Lo traes loquito –se burló Shimano- Haría lo que fuera por ti

-No exageres –pidió Paola avergonzada

Al ver a Okano llegar se sintieron más tranquilos. Sin embargo no les esperaban buenas noticias.

-No pueden salir –les dijo el jefe de Policía- Son menores de 18 años y un adulto tiene que venir necesariamente a pagar la fianza

-¡Qué! –exclamaron todos a coro desesperados

-Ni modo, tendré que llamar a mis padres –dijo Shimano

-Y no sólo a tus padres –continuó el oficial- Cada uno tiene que ser recogido por su padre o tutor, no pueden irse así nada más

-¿Usted dice que alguien mayor de 18 años sí puede sacarlos? –preguntó Okano pensativo

-Así es muchacho –contestó el hombre

-Pues si quiere le muestro mi identificación, tengo 18 años cumplidos, o sea, soy mayor de edad

-¿Eres pariente de alguno de ellos?

-Sí, Paola es...mi prometida –contó Okano muy seguro, dejando a Paola con un palmo de narices

-¿Prometida? –repitió el policía viendo a Paola y notando que era aun joven para cosas como ésa

-Es que...

-Es que somos de una religión donde se nos compromete cuando somos niños –inventó Paola- Pero nosotros aun así estamos felices de estar juntos ¿no es así Cuchurrumín?

-Sí Muñequita, así es -corroboró Toshiya, avergonzado por el apodo

-Entonces supongo que puedes llevártela si pagas la fianza

-¿No puede quedarse con nosotros? –inquirió Kazuki desconfiado

-¡Kazuki! –lo regañaron Paola y Naoko

-¡Es que no quiero que se la lleve!

-No se preocupe oficial, es mi medio hermano celosito –aclaró Paola fastidiada

Okano pagó la fianza y sacó a Paola de "la sombra".

-No se preocupen, ya veré cómo los saco de aquí –les dijo a sus amigos

-¡Pero que no se te olvide! –recomendó Kazuki a sabiendas de lo despistada que era su amiga

-No te preocupes –le dijo Toshiya sonriendo- Para su fortuna yo estoy aquí de testigo

Ambos muchachos salieron de la comisaría y se dirigieron al Toho en busca de una solución. Pensaron y pensaron, sentados en una de las fuentes del patio principal, pero no hallaban a la persona idónea que pudiera enterarse del asunto sin elevar el grito al cielo.

-¿Y si se lo contamos a la señorita Matsumoto? –propuso Okano

-¿Bromeas? ¡ésa bruja es capaz de delatarnos!

-Eh...entonces no

-Ni modo –se dijo Paola resignada- Voy a tener que decirle a Kojiro que nos ayude fingiendo ser medio hermano de todos

-Jajaja, nadie nos creería eso

-Pues al menos sería intentarlo o que los encierren para siempre en el intento

-¿Por qué no quieren avisarle a sus padres? –inquirió Okano curioso

-Porque los padres de Kazuki están fuera del país y si se enteran lo matan...del aburrimiento por el sermón que seguro le prepararán cuando lleguen; los de Naoko culparían a Imai, porque no le tienen mucha voluntad; los de Imai culparían a Naoko; y los de Shimano tampoco están en Japón...

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-¡Ya sé! –se le ocurrió a la Wakabayashi- Y aunque no me guste nadita la idea, tendré que llamar al Minotauro para que se haga pasar por el padre de Kazuki y luego a Touya para que finja ser el padre de Shimano...

-¿Quién es el Minotauro? –preguntó Okano divertido

-Uno de mis primos hermanos, es que es medio bestia el pobre

-Jajajaja, vaya ocurrencia. Es una buena idea, pero ¿Naoko e Imai?

-¡Ay, no! Creo que tendremos que avisarle a Matsumoto –se lamentó Paola, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al teléfono más cercano para llamar a la funcionaria del colegio

Cuando la mujer escuchó el relato de la muchacha se alarmó tanto que le pidió que le dijera inmediatamente dónde estaban sus amigos. Mucho rato después, Paola aun en compañía de Okano, vio entrar a sus detenidos compañeros seguidos por la señorita Matsumoto.

-Por qué se lo dijiste –murmuró Kazuki entre dientes

-No me quedó de otra –se excusó Paola

-Espero que piensen lo que les dije y que reconozcan sus faltas –los sermoneó la mujer- Esta vez no se lo comentaré al Director porque los suspendería, pero créanme que no se lo digo sólo por evitar una vergüenza al Colegio...buenas noches

-Buenas noches –murmuraron todos de mala gana, mientras Imai se reponía de la borrachera

-Será mejor irnos –propuso Naoko mientras Shimano la ayudaba a llevar a Imai- Más tarde los veo

-Adiós –se despidieron los otros

-¿Paola, no piensas venir? –inquirió su amiga

-Ahora voy –contestó ella viendo a sus amigos marcharse

-Eh...gracias por todo Okano, sí que me salvaste de una grande –dijo Paola sonriéndole

-No tienes nada que agradecerme...aunque espera, quizá si lo puedas hacer con otra cita mejor elaborada –añadió Toshiya

-¿Otra cita? –se alarmó Paola- ¿Acaso ésta era una cita?

-¿No lo notaste? –preguntó él divertido

-Je, creí que me habías invitado sólo como amiga –reconoció ella avergonzada

-Pues sí y no. Eres mi amiga, pero también me gustas –confesó él con sinceridad sorprendiéndola

-Eh...yo...

-Hasta más tarde –se despidió Okano al notarla contrariada

-Adiós –dijo ella, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero la reacción del muchacho fue más rápida y la sostuvo besándola en los labios

-Buenas noches ¿o quizá buenos días? –saludó alguien burlonamente

Paola se separó violentamente de Okano, quien ni se inmutó.

-Hola Sora –saludó él tranquilamente

-Lamento interrumpirlos –continuó la otra muchacha viendo divertida a la sonrojada Paola

-Ah...no sabía que había alguien más aquí –comentó Ken entrando- ¿Qué hacen?

-Pues... –iba a decir Okano, pero Paola se le adelantó

-Nos estábamos despidiendo –explicó ella evitando mirar a su amigo

-Eso me consta –agregó Sora sonriendo maliciosa

-Luego te veo Toshiya –dijo Paola marchándose rápidamente

-Adiós muñequita –se despidió él metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el corredor de sus habitaciones- Adiós a ustedes también

Ken los vio marcharse con cierta sospecha, porque Paola estaba demasiado nerviosa y Okano tenía un aire autosuficiente que no podía con él.

-¿Pasa algo? –inquirió Sora curiosa

-¿Viste algo fuera de lo normal? –preguntó Ken desconfiado

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí, entre Paola y ése tipo

-Pues no, la verdad no –respondió Sora sonriendo

-Qué extraño...

-Déjalos ser –le aconsejó divertida- Entonces ¿mañana nos veremos?

-Querrás decir más tarde –corrigió Ken mientras ella se colgaba a su cuello

-Como sea, sí o no

-Claro que sí

-Entonces, nos vemos luego –concluyó Sora, despidiéndose con un beso en los labios

Jajaja, siempre quise meter a Paola y a sus amigos del Toho en un lío policial ¡y en este fic lo cumplí!

¿Se nota que Matsumoto no me cae para nada bien? ;D

El apodo de "Minotauro" lo inventé yo, así que ya tiene marca registrada XD (aunque mi querida prima me quiera matar por eso XD)

Touya Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi, valga la aclaración (es que me familiaricé mucho con los nombres que ella le creó a los hermanos del Minotauro).


	13. Preparativos

**Capítulo 13:**

**Preparativos**

Durante el domingo no pasó nada extraordinario dado que la mayoría de los muchachos o estaban en sus casas o estaban en el colegio durmiendo la mona después del fiestón que habían pasado la noche anterior. Kojiro y Takeshi habían viajado a Saitama, por lo que no se enteraron del encarcelamiento de una parcialidad de su equipo, cosa que alegró a los afectados imaginándose ya la regañiza que les echaría el capitán del Toho. Sin embargo los demás sí se enteraron y encontraron en el asunto una gran diversión, imaginándolos con trajes a rayas albinegras horizontales y picando piedras XD.

Paola se había quedado cuidando a Naoko, quien nuevamente se sintió mal y presentaba vómitos. Okano la invitó a almorzar fuera del colegio, pero dada la delicada condición de su amiga tuvo que rechazar, muy a su pesar, tan grata invitación. Ken se la pasó con Sora, quien le contaba a sus amigas una y otra vez el cómo ella y Ken se habían hecho novios.

Llegado el día lunes, y habiéndose enterado Kojiro de lo ocurrido, todos los muchachos del equipo del Toho estaban como mansos corderitos. Paola quería evitar a Ken para no tener que darle explicaciones acerca de nada, y menos del "evento" suscitado entre ella y Okano la madrugada anterior. Pero como el muchacho no estaba del todo convencido de que no había pasado algo fuera de común se dedicó a buscarla. Hasta que por fin la suerte le sonrió al karate keeper y la encontró en uno de los pasillos del colegio, charlando con Takeshi que no se creía el encarcelamiento de sus amigos.

-¡Paola! –llamó Ken acercándose a paso veloz

-¡Me cachis! –murmuró Paola asustada, corriendo en sentido contrario (la expresión le pertenece a mi amigo Beto XD)

-¡Espera!

Paola corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. En su escape chocó contra varios muchachos y unos cuantos maestros, y aunque éstos le ordenaron que se detenga, no lo hizo. Volteó para ver dónde había quedado Ken y descubrió que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de ella.

-¡Demonios! –gritó Paola desesperada

-¡Oye, espera! –llamó Ken sin detenerse- ¡Por qué estás huyendo!

-¡Y tú por qué me estás siguiendo! –exclamó ella corriendo aun

-¡Deténte! –ordenó el muchacho acercándose más y agarrándola de una mano

La detención fue tan brusca que Paola cayó al piso de espalda...y Ken sobre ella.

-Hasta que te detuve –murmuró él agitado

-Ouch... –dijo Paola sobándose el codo

-¿Por qué demonios estabas huyendo de mi? –preguntó Ken ceñudo

-Eh...Ken –susurró Paola roja como tomate

-Qué

-¿Podrías, por favor, quitar tu mano de mi muslo? –pidió ella avergonzada, ya que un montón de curiosos los estaba rodeando y murmuraban divertidos

-¿Eh? –dudó él, percatándose entonces que debido a la caída tan brusca, había terminado con una mano en el muslo de la chica...dentro de su falda XD

-¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento! –se deshizo él en disculpas poniéndose de pie rápidamente, tan rojo como ella

-¡Qué están mirando! –exclamó Paola furiosa- ¡Vayan a sus aulas!

-¿Qui...quieres que te ayude? –le preguntó Ken tímidamente extendiéndole una mano

-Yo puedo sola, gracias –contestó Paola parándose y sobándose sus doloridas sentaderas

-¿Ahora sí me dirás por qué me estás evitando?

-Yo no te evito –respondió la joven mirándolo fijamente

-¿Entonces a qué se debió esa maratónica?

-A nada, estaba probando tu estado físico

-Aquí estabas –dijo Naoko enojada- ¿Sabes lo que te están buscando tus compañeros? Como delegada de curso debes saber que es mucha responsabilidad preparar el Festival Deportivo y Cultural

-Lo olvidé –se lamentó su amiga

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Naoko mirándolos alternativamente- Están muy rojos

-Nada –negaron ambos simultáneamente tornándose más colorados

-Por cierto Ken, felicidades –dijo la novia de Imai- Me enteré que al fin te le declaraste a Sora

-Eh...gracias

-Bueno, me voy –dijo Paola marchándose

-Paola, ¿podemos hablar luego? –le pidió Ken

-Claro, como sea –contestó su amiga sin voltear a mirarlo

-¿Te ocurre algo? –inquirió Naoko desconfiada al notar que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Paola

-No ¿por qué?

-Pareces algo triste

-¿Triste yo? –se defendió Ken sonriendo- ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Qué bueno, porque recuerda que necesitas estar del mejor ánimo para mañana

-¿Mañana?

-¿Ya se te olvidó que mañana es el Festival Deportivo? –aclaró Naoko impaciente- Créeme que todo mi salón tiene confianza en Okano Toshiya, y dado que Kojiro y tú comparten grupo, no será fácil derrotarlos, pero lo intentaremos

-Claro –murmuró Ken sin prestar atención

-Je, Paolita se sacó la lotería –añadió Naoko más para sí- Toshiya es un buen tipo

-No sé por qué lo dices –refunfuñó Ken mientras ellos se dirigían a sus aulas

-Porque es guapo, simpático, buena gente, buen deportista, educado, intere...

-¡Ya! –estalló el muchacho de repente- Si Imai se entera que lo halagas tanto se va a enojar

-Y eso qué, no dije nada que no sea cierto –se defendió la chica- Además, es mi impresión o te molesta que te lo diga

-Mira Naoko: ése idiota no me interesa –explicó Ken de mal humor- Y si tanta confianza le tienen será mejor que lo entrenen bien, porque mañana no ganará nada

-Ya lo veremos...

-Pues veremos. Adiós

Cuando Ken retornó a su salón se topó con que el delegado de clase, que para variar era Shimano (ganó por voto castigo por ser el más quejón XD), quedaba con sus compañeros los últimos detalles.

-Entonces, como les decía –puntualizó Shimano mirando a Ken con enojo- Amai conseguirá el purgante para dárselo a Okano antes de la carrera de 100 metros

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Kojiro horrorizado- ¡Eso es jugar sucio!

-Vamos capi, sólo será una pequeña diarrea –contestó el delegado tranquilamente

-Yo opino como Kojiro, más divertido que verlo correr al baño, será derrotarlo –comentó Kazuki autosuficiente

-¿Es que ustedes están locos o qué? –los espetó Shimano- ¿Acaso no se enteraron que Okano corre los 100 metros en 10 segundos? (¿eran 10 u 11? no me acuerdo bien --U)

-Pero no será la única prueba en la que él participará –acotó Sora, prendiéndose del brazo de su novio

-Sí, claro –bufó Kazuki- Como si fuera algo sobresaliente ganarle en la "carrera a 3 pies" (je, los concursos los saqué de "Azumanga Daioh")

-¿Y por qué no? –insistió la muchacha- La carrera de 100 metros no es la única prueba del evento, así que no sólo nos tenemos que esforzar en esa

-¿"Nos tenemos"? –inquirió Yamada burlona- No me digas que vas a participar

-Será en "100 metros con poca ropa" –añadió una de sus compañeras, desatando la risa de las chicas

-Miren –se indignó Sora- Acepto que me envidien, pero no me insulten

-¡Ya cállense hienas! –les gritó Shimano impaciente- Y no se desvíen del tema

-Shimano, no purgaremos a Okano y eso es asunto definido –sentenció Kojiro severamente

-¿Tú que piensas Ken? –preguntó Kazuki mirando a su distraído amigo- Al fin que tú serás el que participe en esa prueba, ¿estás de acuerdo o no con lo del purgante?

-Con o sin purgante, Okano verá sólo mi polvo –dijo Ken muy seguro, recibiendo como premio un beso de Sora

-Bueno, entonces quedamos en no al purgante, sí al doping de Ken –concluyó Shimano golpeando con un mazo de madera la superficie del escritorio

-Cuál doping –inquirió el aludido de pocas pulgas

-Vamos Ken, aceptemos que sin doping no alcanzarás a ver ni el cabello de Okano –explicó su amigo

-Mira Shimano, déjate de bromas y pasemos a algo más importante que ganarle a Okano Toshiya –pidió Kojiro impaciente

-Mejor deberíamos pensar cómo vamos a terminar de organizar el Festival Cultural –sugirió Yamada- Porque contamos con las mesas para leer el tarot, pero nadie pensó en el decorado

-Ese asunto ya lo arreglé yo –dijo Imai orgulloso- Le pediré a mi suegra que nos preste todo...¡con eso de que es una bruja...!

-¡Imai! –lo regañaron los más conscientes de sus amigos (es decir: Ken, Kojiro y Takashima XD)

En su salón Paola también culminaba los detalles faltantes para los festivales que se avistaban.

-...entonces Souji ya consiguió los trajes para los varones –dijo la muchacha- Y como las mujeres quisieron seguir el ejemplo, supe que Ayumi fue por sus trajes

-¡En eso está ahorita! –explicó una de sus compañeras sentada al fondo del curso

-Recrear un café en la época del Shogun y el Shinsengumi fue una gran idea –opinó Takeshi sonriente- Ya quiero verte vestida con kimono

-¡Deja de recordármelo! –refunfuñó Paola- ¡Vaya castigo por llegar tarde a la reunión!

-¿Y tú Paola, mañana en qué pruebas piensas estar? –inquirió uno de sus compañeros

-En natación y la caza de prendas –respondió ella

-¿Y tú Takeshi? –indagó una tímida muchacha de apellido Kumori

-Pues creo que entraré a los 100 metros y carrera de obstáculos

-El caso es, compañeros –siguió Paola con aires de buena oradora- ¡Que debemos ganar nosotros cueste lo que cueste!

-Lo nuestro no estará tan interesante –comentó una pelirroja- Supe que todos esperan con ansias la competencia entre los de tercer año

-Akesato tiene razón –corroboró un chico- Incluso los de segundo prefieren ir a ver la competencia entre el 3-C y el 3-F

-Obviamente –aseguró Akesato- Allí figuran Hyuga, Wakashimazu, Sorimachi y la mayoría de los del equipo de fútbol

-Sin olvidar a Okano –acotó Takeshi emocionado- Seguramente él, Koike, Furuta y Matsumoto serán los elegidos para arrebatarles el triunfo a los otros salones

-Como sea –refunfuñó Paola por la falta de atención de sus compañeros- Nosotros debemos ocuparnos de la competencia de nuestro grado

-¡Oh, vamos Paola! No me digas que a ti no te interesa esa competencia, cuando son tus amigos los que se enfrentarán –alegó una chica

-¿Y eso qué? Ni durante esa competencia ninguno de ellos dejará de ser mi amigo

-Pero se enfrentarán –murmuró Kumori apenada

-¿A quién apoyarás? –insistió Akesato pícaramente- Con esto de que Okano es tu novio...

-¡Okano no es mi novio! –aclaró Paola molesta- No sé de dónde sacan esas idioteces

-Como sea –cortó Takeshi- El caso es que aunque la competencia de los de tercero esté más interesante, no podemos despreocupar la nuestra

-Takeshi tiene razón –corroboró su amiga- Así que olvídense de eso y ocupémonos del Festival Cultural...

Pues si los apellidos que inventé se les hacen familiares, no sería raro, ya que los saqué de Peacemaker ¡cómo me gusta Okita! nn

Azumanga Daioh es una serie similar a Karekano, que cuenta las "aventuras" de un grupo de amigas en el Instituto, y de ahí se me ocurrió sacar las pruebas para el Festival Deportivo, aunque ni sé si serán reales. XD

Kumori hace mención a mi querida amiga Jenny nn (te dije que te incluiría)


	14. Discusión

**Capítulo 14:**

**Discusión**

Cuando la jornada escolar finalizó la mayor parte de los estudiantes estaba aun dedicado a preparar los festivales que venían. Aprovechando la distracción de Sora, que junto a sus amigas planeaban sus trajes de gitana, Ken se fue corriendo por el pasillo hacia los salones de primer año. Una vez allí descubrió que los alumnos salían lentamente, pero que sin embargo Paola y Takeshi se habían quedado dentro del aula.

-Hola –saludó el portero japonés, sentándose en una silla cercana- ¿Qué hacen?

-Terminando esta lista de competidores –explicó Paola sin quitar, o sin querer quitar, la vista del papel en el que escribía

-Si quieres yo la paso a limpio en mi computadora –ofreció Takeshi

-No Takeshi, gracias –contestó su amiga secamente, asustando al joven- Mi letra es lo suficientemente comprensible como para que quede bien así

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada!

-Takeshi tiene razón –apoyó Ken al notar las evasivas de Paola- No es por ofender tu letra, pero a mano no estaría tan presentable

-Mira... –iba a argumentar la germano japonesa

-Como somos dos contra una , me llevo la lista –concluyó Takeshi, llevándose rápidamente el papel- Hasta mañana...

Takeshi desapareció tras la puerta y dejó a Paola aun con la mirada fija en su escritorio.

-¿Te colgaste o qué? –se burló Ken

-¿Por qué siempre se alían para fastidiarme? –refunfuñó la joven, metiendo con violencia sus cosas en su mochila y saliendo

-¡Oye, espera! –pidió el chico, saliendo tras de ella

-¿Y bien? Qué querías decirme –indagó Paola toscamente, sin mirarlo ni detener su marcha

-¿Por qué sigues evitándome? –preguntó Ken frunciendo el ceño, cortándole el paso

-No te evito –explicó ella tranquilamente- Es sólo que tengo muchas cosas qué hacer

-¿Y yo te estorbo?

-Bueno...no tanto como eso –aclaró Paola apenada- Pero...

-Pero qué

-Pero nada, olvídalo. Qué querías decirme –volvió a preguntar la joven, mejorando su tono de voz

-¿Por qué te noto tan diferente conmigo?

-No sé, ideas tuyas –lo evitó Paola, evadiéndolo y caminando aprisa

-Has cambiado, y no creas que me refiero a lo físico, pero últimamente casi no te reconozco –confesó Ken, deteniendo abruptamente a la chica

-¿Y por qué, eh?

-Antes hablabas y bromeabas conmigo como con cualquiera de los muchachos –explicó él melancólico- Pero desde hace poco descubrí que me evitas e incluso estás algo hostil

-Mira Ken –replicó Paola con soberbia- No sé de dónde sacaste eso, pero créeme que a mi manera de ver, yo no cambié contigo. Quizás tú deberías autoevaluarte y descubrir si el que cambió no eres realmente tú

-¿Yo?

-Ahá, desde que llegó la Barbie has cambiado tanto que no te reconozco: pareces un zombie cada vez que ella aparece –añadió Paola sentida

-Eso no es cierto –alegó Ken avergonzado, sabiendo que mentía

-¡Claro que lo es! Cada que ella se muestra tú pareces volar a otro planeta lleno de sus réplicas de maracas huecas, donde te sientes como rey –lo atacó la Wakabayashi- ¿Y sabiendo eso me dices que yo soy la que cambió?

-¡Obvio que cambiaste! –se defendió el muchacho- Desde que llegó el idiota peludo ése, te la pasas sonriéndole y haciéndole ojitos como si tuvieras conjuntivitis ¡y ni qué decir de tu cambio de vestuario!

-¡Qué tiene mi vestuario!

-¡Que no parece el de una chica de 15 años!

-¡Pues lo es aunque no lo creas! –gritó Paola, mientras algunos los miraban asustados, ya que su volumen de voz se incrementaba cada vez más

-¡Pues no lo creo!

-¡Allá tú con tus cosas! Por qué no me dejas vivir y te dedicas a tu Barbie y tu vida ¿eh?

-¡Porque me importa mucho lo que te pase!

-¡Entonces que no te importe! –estalló Paola mirándolo fijamente- Porque no te lo pedí... –agregó ácidamente

Y sin decir más la muchacha se fue, dejando a Ken boquiabierto sin una réplica lista en la boca.

Durante la cena, como siempre, la mesa de los jugadores del Toho era una de las más reventadas, con risas y bromas de todos contra todos. En la mesa que compartía con Sora, Ken jugaba desganado con su comida, mientras la chica y sus amigas hablaban de ropa. Casualmente el aburrido muchacho desvió su mirada y descubrió a Paola riendo a más no poder con Okano, que al parecer también disfrutaba de su compañía.

-¿Te pasa algo querido? –preguntó Sora melosamente, tomando a Ken del rostro

-No, nada –contestó él secamente

-Pues no parece –comentó Amai burlona

-Amai, no lo molestes –pidió Sora al ver los ojos de pistola de su novio- Seguro está cansadito. Pero no te preocupes, que ahorita mismo te acompaño a tu habitación para que descanses, porque mañana tienes que estar fresco como lechuga para las competencias

-No, está bien –respondió Ken poniéndose de pie- Mejor voy solo, tú sigue entreteniéndote con tus "divertidas" charlas de ropa. Hasta mañana

Sora quedó boquiabierta y lo vio irse.

-¿Es mi impresión o me dijo superficial? –se indignó la muchacha

-¡Claro que no! –contestó su amiga- Yo creo que está muy de acuerdo con que te preocupes tanto por cómo te ves

-¿Eso crees?

-¡Obvio!

Minutos después de llegar a su habitación Ken notó el ingreso de Kojiro.

-No sabía que ya estabas aquí –comentó su amigo, quitándose la camiseta y los zapatos

-Pues ya ves...

-¿Es mi impresión o estás de malas? –inquirió Kojiro sarcástico

-¡Y cómo no lo voy a estar! –exclamó Ken indignado, sentándose en su cama como impulsado por un resorte- ¡No sabes lo que me pasó!

-¿Sora es lesbiana?

-¡Eso no!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Discutí con Paola por culpa de Okano!

-Eso sí es nuevo –se burló Kojiro, sacándose los pantalones y acostándose en su cama

-Es que...¿lo puedes creer? ¡la niña dice que no tengo por qué preocuparme por ella!

-No entiendo

-¡Dice que jamás me pidió que me preocupara por ella! ¿acaso tengo que pedirle permiso para eso?

-Pues no –respondió Kojiro divertido por los aspavientos de su mejor amigo, tomando un libro de su mesita de noche

-¡Pero claro! Como ella cree que el peludo ése es de fiar...

-Ahá... –murmuró el tigre japonés, hojeando su libro

-¡Y no creas que no me di cuenta que Sora no le simpatiza!

-¿Ah no?

-¡No! Incluso le inventó un horrible apodo

-¿Barbie?

-¡Sí, ése! ¿puedes creerlo?

-Cómo crees... –murmuró Kojiro más atento en su libro

-Aunque debo reconocer que me apoyó y todo para que me le declare a Sora ¡pero eso no quita que ella no le agrada!

-Ahá...

-¡No por estar con Sora ella dejará de ser mi amiga!

-Ahá...

-Es mi mejor amiga...

-Ahá... –continuó murmurando Kojiro, viendo a su amigo de reojo y notando que se calmaba de a poco

-Yo la quiero mucho

-Ahá...

-¿Crees que debería volver a hablar con ella?

-Ahá...

-¡Kojiro, deja de decir sólo "ahá"! –se quejó Ken indignado

-Ahá...digo, bien, lo siento –se disculpó su amigo, bajando el libro

-¿Entonces?

-Ve y habla con Paola, no creo que a ninguno de los dos le agrade estar peleados –sugirió al fin el capitán del Toho

-Tienes razón, gracias amigo –contestó Ken sonriendo, saliendo de su habitación

-Ahá...cuando quieras –murmuró Kojiro, retomando su libro

¿Notaron lo buen amigo que resultó Kojiro? XD

Buuu, ni modo, tuve que hacer que Paola le grite al tiernosito de Takeshi ¡pero qué injusta fue! --


	15. El festival deportivo

**Capítulo 15:**

**El festival deportivo**

Al llegar a la habitación de Paola, con mucho cuidado, Ken tocó la puerta y salió Naoko.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó fastidiada- Todavía no olvido el último castigo de cuando los descubrieron por aquí

-Necesito hablar con Paola

-¿Paola Wakabayashi?

-¿Conoces a otra Paola? –se impacientó Ken

-No, pero quería estar segura –se burló Naoko- Sólo por si acaso

-¿Está o no está?

-Pues no, no está –contestó Naoko- Aun no volvió del comedor

-Pero si la hora de la cena terminó hace mucho

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿que vaya a mi computadora y la rastree con el chip especial que le instalé mientras dormía? –ironizó la chica

-Sabes o no dónde la puedo encontrar

-Pues no, y yo que tú no la molestaba –recomendó Naoko, tratando de cerrar la puerta

-¿Por qué? –indagó Ken desconfiado, evitando con la mano que la puerta se cierre

-Porque está con Okano –aclaró ella fastidiada- Y no creo que les guste que...¡oye Ken, a dónde vas! –gritó indignada al quedarse con la palabra en la boca

El muchacho fue rumbo al comedor. Una vez allí descubrió que sus puertas estaban cerradas, así que no había nadie allí. Entonces se puso a analizar dónde podría encontrar a Paola. Fue a registrar todo lo que pudo de su colegio, hasta que mucho rato después decidió volver para preguntarle a Naoko si su amiga ya había regresado. Sin embargo, cuando vio lo que vio, habría preferido no encontrarla: ella y Okano estaban cerca del área de dormitorios de las chicas...dándose un beso.

-Buenas noches –murmuró Paola algo apenada, separándose de Okano

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo él con una sonrisa- Porque o yo iré a verte competir o espero que tú vengas

-Trataré de ir, si el tiempo me lo permite

-Entonces que duermas bien muñequita

Paola le sonrió y se marchó. Okano sonrió, dio media vuelta, pero no dio muchos pasos cuando se topó con la mirada de odio de Ken.

-Qué se supone que estabas haciendo –farfulló Ken apretando los dientes

-Despidiéndome ¿por? –inquirió Okano con cinismo

-Ni se te ocurra involucrarte con Paola –amenazó el karate keeper, tomando al otro chico de la camisa

-O qué ¿vas a golpearme? –se burló el jugador del RJ7

-No me provoques

-Yo no te provoco –se defendió Okano seriamente, zafándose- Ya deja de celar a Paola, porque si mal no recuerdo, tú ya tienes novia

-¿Y qué con eso? Ella aun es mi amiga

-¿Amiga? –repitió Okano con burla- ¿Seguro que ella es sólo eso para ti?

-Pues...¡pues sí!

-Bueno –murmuró el otro chico, encogiéndose de hombros- Si tú lo dices

-Mañana nos veremos –anunció Ken desafiante

-¿Mañana?

-En las competencias

-¡Ah, sí! ¿tú participarás en los 100 metros?

-Sí

-Qué bien, así la cosa serás más interesante –dijo Okano autosuficiente- Nos vemos...cuñado

----------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente todo era ambiente festivo en el Instituto Toho. Los maestros andaban de aquí para allá organizándolo todo, con listas y papeleos de todo tipo. Por su parte los alumnos se encontraban agrupados por nivel y salón, haciendo calentamiento previo. Mientras los de 3-C se preparaban, escucharon cerca de ellos un suspiro generalizado ¡¡ahhh...! Cuando voltearon a ver descubrieron que las causantes de tal eliminación de dióxido de carbono, no eran otras que las chicas de 3-F, al ver a Okano acercarse con su conocida cinta verde en la cabeza.

-¡Oigan! –los llamó Shimano- ¡Las competencias de natación de primero ya empezaron! ¿vamos a verlas?

-¡Yo me apunto! –exclamó Kazuki emocionado, corriendo hacia las rejas a través de las cuales se observaba la piscina

-¿No vas a ir? –inquirió Furuta al ver que Ken seguía con su calentamiento, luego que incluso Kojiro fuera a curiosear

-Nop

-Bueno... –murmuró su amigo encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Oye Okano! –escuchó decir a Koike- ¡La competencia de natación ya empezó!

-¿De veras? Gracias por avisarme –contestó Okano, yendo rápidamente a buscarse un lugar para observar

Viendo esto a Ken no le quedó más remedio que unirse al grupo de curiosos.

-¡Vamos Paola! –gritó Kazuki contento al ver a su amiga acercarse a uno de los podios

-¿Por qué está con eso? –se alarmó Ken al ver a su amiga

-Se llama traje de baño -se burló Naoko que estaba cerca de él- Y en mi planeta se viste para poder nadar

-¡Ya lo sé Naoko!

-Entonces para qué preguntas

-¡Tú puedes Paola! –la animó Okano sonriente

Paola escuchó el grito y buscó con la mirada, saludando sonriente a todos los que la apoyaban. Un silbato se escuchó y la competencia de 100 metros libres para damas se inició. La Wakabayashi tenía en su propia compañera de curso, Kumori, una gran rival. Sólo una braceada la separaba de su compañera. Faltando sólo diez metros la germano japonesa tomó ventaja y finalmente ganó la competencia. Cuando salió de la piscina se sacó el gorro y buscó una toalla. Kazuki y Ken no estaban muy cómodos al escuchar alrededor suyo comentarios varoniles acerca del aspecto de su amiga.

-¡Pero qué haces! –gritó Okano enfadado, tratando de zafarse de las manos de Shimano, que le cubrían los ojos

-¡No puedes ver a mi amiga en ésas pintas! –explicó Shimano indignado- Está toda mojada y tú eres un pervertido

-¡Cuál pervertido! –se indignó el otro chico soltándose al fin

-Oigan, mejor dejen de pelear y vámonos –dijo Kojiro marchándose tranquilamente- Es nuestro turno

Sus amigos lo siguieron hasta el lugar donde habían estado hace momentos. Kazuki se quedó, y después de un "¡bien hecho Pao!", se fue con los demás.

-¿No vienes Ken? –preguntó al ver a su amigo sin moverse

-Ya voy... –murmuró éste, echándole un último vistazo a Paola, que era abrazada efusivamente por Takeshi, y acompañando al resto

Las pruebas de salto alto y carrera con costales fue para el 3-F; gracias a la intervención de Koike, Okano, Matsumoto y Furuta (en la prueba de salto, por no levantarse a tiempo Furuta le cayó encima a Shimano, a quien sacaron desmayado XD). La carrera de relevo y la caza de prendas fue para el 3-C (Naoko y Amai se quitaron a arañazos el sombrero de una señora, pero luego ésta última se dio cuenta que había leído mal y no era un sombrero lo que necesitaba sino un "trapero"). Por lo que la última prueba, la de los 100 metros sería la más esperada.

Entre los de primero, el 1-A sacó ventaja con 3 pruebas a su favor. Sólo perdieron en la de salto largo, porque Takeshi se fue a ayudar a Shimano y se perdió el evento. El muchacho se encontraba muy apenado por lo ocurrido y sus amigos lo animaron diciendo que no había sido su culpa. Como para ellos la mañana deportiva había acabado, fueron a ver a los de tercero.

-Qué bueno que viniste –murmuró Okano tras de ella

-¡Ah! Hola Okano –respondió Paola sonriente

-¿Viniste a verme ganar?

-Digamos que vine a verte competir –aclaró la muchacha

-¡Ni se te ocurra ganarnos! –advirtió Sora acercándose- ¡Mi novio competirá y yo quiero que él gane!

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó Paola sorprendida

-¡Claro que sí! Ken se preparó mucho para esta prueba y por eso no quiero que tú le ganes

-Mira Okami –replicó Toshiya seriamente- No me vengas con idioteces como ésa, si tu novio no es tan valiente como para enfrentarme, será mejor que se retire

-No creo que Ken tenga la culpa –opinó Paola frunciendo el ceño- No sé si será a pilas o cuerda, pero ésta Barbie camina y habla por sí sola

-¡Cómo te atreves! –se ofendió Sora a punto de saltarle a Paola

-¡Competidores, a la pista! –llamó la maestra de Deportes

-Debo irme –anunció Okano ignorando a la chica del otro salón- Deséame suerte

-¿No que no la necesitabas porque de seguro tú ganabas? –se burló Paola

-Bueno, nunca está de más

-Suerte –le dijo la chica, sonriéndole

-¡Ken! –gritó Sora, ofendida al ser ignorada- ¡Dónde estás!

-Aquí estoy Sora –contestó Ken desganado, metros más allá

-Vine para desearte suerte –explicó su novia, besándolo tan forzadamente que lo dejó sin aire- ¡Tú puedes!

-Casi le sacas el aire –comentó Naoko asustada

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! –respondió Sora indignada, alejándose

-Barbie babosa... –refunfuñó la otra chica

Los alumnos se pusieron al borde de la línea blanca que daba inicio a los 100 metros.

-¿Listo para perder, Wakashimazu? –murmuró Okano con desplante

-¿Listo para verme la espalda, Okano? –le respondió Ken de mala gana

-Bonita manera de desearte suerte la de tu novia –se burló el otro chico- A mi con una sonrisa me basta

-¿A qué te refieres? –indagó Ken ceñudo

-¡Preparados!

-A que Paola y yo no necesitamos hacer ése tipo de espectáculos para demostrar ciertas cosas

-¡Listos!

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-¡Fuera!

Ríanse si quieren, pero como les dije las pruebas que figuran en el fic las obtuve de idea de la serie Azumanga Daioh, si no me creen...vean la serie.

Jajaja, y para que Shimano salga desmayado, tomen en cuenta que Furuta es uno de los más grandotes del equipo del Toho XD

Qué le voy a hacer...¡Okano me parece lindo aunque no les parezca a otras! XD


	16. El festival cultural

**Capítulo 16:**

**El festival cultural**

Okano aprovechó la distracción de Ken para salir corriendo; el otro muchacho se dio cuenta de que habían partido ya centésimas de segundos después. Como era de esperarse Okano ganó, cumpliendo los 100 metros en sólo 10 segundos, seguido de Ken que lo hizo en 14 segundos. Al saberse ganadores, los alumnos del 3-F fueron a felicitar a Okano, levantándolo en hombros. Ken se sentía desilusionado, su objetivo era callarle la boca a Toshiya, pero no lo había conseguido. Aun agitado se dirigió a por una toalla, bastante cabizbajo.

-Lo hiciste bien –escuchó decir con cariño, mientras le extendían una toalla

-Paola... –murmuró sorprendido al verla frente a él

-Nadie en este colegio, ni el propio Kojiro, tenía chance en los 100 metros contra Okano –continuó ella mirando a donde festejaban los ganadores- Parece una gacela

-Para la próxima traería a Nitta –bromeó Ken, mirando en la misma dirección

-¿A Nitta? ¿bromeas? No está en tu grado

-Y eso qué, el chiste es que corra sin frenos, no que me de clases de Geometría

-Jajaja, eso es cierto

-Me alegra que ya no estés enojada conmigo –confesó el muchacho

-No puedo estar tanto tiempo molesta, no contigo... –admitió ella

-¡Bien hecho Ken! –lo felicitó Kazuki acercándose- No ganaste, pero rompiste tu propio récord

-Ni me lo recuerdes, que me duelen las piernas

-No te preocupes, todos los porteros suelen ser lentos –comentó Kojiro con sarcasmo

-¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste tú? –se indignó Ken

-Porque yo no tengo nada qué demostrar contra Okano –devolvió su amigo, dejándolo boquiabierto y a Paola contrariada

-¡No te preocupes amor! –exclamó Sora dramáticamente, abrazando a Ken por el cuello- ¡Para mi eres el mejor!

-Hasta que algo sabio dijo... –murmuró Paola de mala gana

-¡Paola! –se escuchó llamar a Naoko, que festejaba con los de su salón- ¡Ven!

-Bueno, los dejo –dijo la muchacha, alejándose

-Paola –alcanzó a decir Ken antes que se marche- Gracias

-De nada –contestó ella con una sonrisa, y entonces Ken comprendió las palabras que Okano le había dicho...

Durante el almuerzo todos los chicos del 3-F festejaban ruidosamente en su mesa con cervezas de mantequilla...digo, con refrescos XD Entre todos ellos figuraba Paola, que era la invitada de Okano, quien se jactaba de su velocidad. En la mesa de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol, todos estaban callados, ya que no tenían ánimo de festejar nada. Koike, Furuta y Matsumoto estaban con sus compañeros de salón, hasta Furuta charlaba contento de su victoria.

-¡Bah! Como no nos ganan desde que entramos a Instituto –refunfuñó Kazuki

-Lo que pasa es que les da mucha alegría el derrotar al salón de Kojiro –explicó Takashima tranquilamente

-Je, es gracioso, tomando en cuenta que tres de ellos son amigos nuestros –comentó el tigre japonés con una media sonrisa

-¡Ya cállense ruidosos! –exclamó Shimano furioso- Si tan sólo Furuta no me caía encima...

-Igual perdiste –le recordó Kawabe divertido- Te fuiste con todo y la barra, jaja

-¡Cállate!

-Dejen de discutir y mejor preparémonos para mañana en la mañana –dijo Kazuki misteriosamente

-¿Y qué haremos mañana en la mañana Sorimachi? –preguntó Shimano

-¡Tratar de conquistar el mundo, Tadashi!

-¡Sí!...digo, ¿qué?

-Es decir...tratar de ganar el festival cultural –corrigió Kazuki, mientras sus amigos reían divertidos

-------------------------------------

Al día siguiente grandes eran los afanes de todos los alumnos por arreglar sus salones lo mejor posible. El curso de Koike, el 3-F, exhibiría colecciones interesantes de los alumnos, además de vender algunos llaveros y estampillas. El 3-C ya tenía listas a sus gitanas, en sus mesas, preparadas para leer el tarot; mientras los muchachos se habían vestido con camisa y pantalones de lino blanco, haciendo pasar a los concurrentes e invitándoles una taza de té español (conseguido por Kawabe nn). En el 1-A todo estaba dispuesto como una cafetería medieval, con mesas labradas con una lamparita de aceite adornando el centro. Los chicos y chicas traían trajes de la época, todos masculinos, y se habían puesto las típicas sandalias de madera, haciendo un gracioso ruido al caminar (cómo me gustan esos zapatos! nn) y algunos consiguieron katanas para darle mejor detalle a lo que llevaban. Takeshi, vestido de manera tan mona que no era posible describirlo o, esperaba a Paola, quien ya se había tardado bastante.

De repente la puerta se abrió sigilosamente y por ella apareció Paola, que miraba hacia todos lados como buscando algo.

-¡Paola, al fin llegaste! –exclamó su amigo contento, acercándose

-¡¡Shhh, cállate o me van a ver! –exigió Paola misteriosa

-¿Acaso ése no era el fin? --U

-Quítate –pidió molesta, abriendo la puerta y dejándose ver vestida con un lindo kimono azul oscuro con tenues lunas plateadas y el cabello recogido en un típico peinado acorde con el traje

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Takeshi asustado alcanzando a sostener a Paola antes que azote contra el piso, porque en su desesperación de entrar caminó tan rápido que se tropezó con sus propios pies

-¡Maldito kimono que no me deja caminar! –protestó la muchacha, recomponiéndose- ¿Cómo se ingenian las japonesas para caminar con pasos tan cortitos?

-Ésa es la majestuosidad de una japonesa –explicó su amigo- Caminar con la elegancia con la que vuela una mariposa

-O como camina un pingüino... –murmuró Paola de malas pulgas

-Además –añadió Takeshi divertido- ¿Tú también eres japonesa, no?

-Sí, pero nacida y criada mayor tiempo en Alemania, con clara preferencia por lo occidental –aclaró ella

-¿Naciste en Alemania? –se extrañó Takeshi- ¡Yo juraba que habías nacido aquí!

-Pues más o menos: nací en Berlín y a los pocos días me trajeron a Shizuoka –contó su amiga- Pero como mi padre es japonés y la mayor parte de mi familia también, es obvio el por qué de mis dos nacionalidades...

-¡Oh! Mira de lo que me vengo a enterar –comentó su amigo interesado en el tema

-¡Paola! –exclamó Akesato aproximándose- ¡Quedaste muy bien!

-Ni me lo recuerdes –refunfuñó la aludida

-Entonces –añadió otro chico de su salón- Sería bueno que tú estés junto a la puerta para recibir a los clientes

-¿Cuáles clientes? –se indignó Paola- ¡Si no me vestí de Geisha!

-Cálmate –pidió Takeshi sonrojado- Él no se refería a eso, recuerda que la gente que acuda a nuestra cafetería es prácticamente nuestra clientela

Paola apretó los puños, inspiró profundamente y se tragó la sarta de groserías y maldiciones que se le habían ocurrido. Fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y se quedó ahí parada como si fuera de piedra.

-A veces es tan difícil tratar con ella... –musitó Akesato resignada

Takeshi sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta. Allí habían aparecido Kazuki y Shimano, quienes veían con interés a Paola, que no se movía.

-¿Ésta es una réplica en cera de Paola, o qué? –se burló Kazuki

-Pues para ser de cera está muy suavecita –comentó Shimano, apretando una de sus mejillas

-¡Ouch! Animal, me lastimaste –reclamó su amiga enojada, sobándose la mejilla

-¡Paola, eres tú! –fingió sorprenderse Eirina- Como no te movías...

-Para Paola no es del todo grato tener que estar vestida así –explicó Takeshi preocupado de que la chica se violente con sus amigos XD

-A mi me gusta como estás vestida –replicó su mejor amigo, rodeándola por los hombros

-Pues a mi no –refunfuñó ella

-Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí? –notó Takeshi- ¿No se supone que deberían estar en su salón?

-Las chicas son las que tienen el papel principal –contó Shimano, yendo a sentarse en una mesa cercana- Nosotros estamos aburridos sirviendo tés y cafeses

-Té y café –corrigió Kazuki impaciente

-Por eso...

-Sólo estamos sirviendo té español –aclaró el otro chico de tercer año, sentándose también- Y como aun no es nuestro turno decidimos dar una vuelta para ver lo que hicieron los demás

-¿El capitán también está de mesero? –se sorprendió Takeshi

-No, él es el cajero –contó Shimano, pidiendo una taza de chocolate y un brownie

-¿Y Ken? –indagó Paola, sintiendo repentinamente tres pares de ojos sobre ella- ¡Qué!

-Pues él se negó a servir mesas –explicó Kazuki, disimulando una sonrisita- Así que está vigilando que todo marche bien

-¡Así que aquí están! –exclamó Koike, entrando y acercándose- Los fui a buscar y no estaban, quería que me lean la suerte

-Nosotros no la leemos, sólo las mujeres lo hacen –refunfuñó Shimano

-Pues ni eso, lo único que vi fue a un conjunto de babosos rodeando la mesa donde está la novia de Ken –aclaró Koike, sentándose junto a ellos

-Hola Koike –saludó Paola de pocas pulgas al verse ignorada

-¿Paola? ¡no te reconocí!

-¡Obvio que no, con este disfraz!

-¿Me podrían traer una taza de lechita y galletas? –pidió Koike sonriendo con ternura

-Pídeselas a Takeshi, yo no soy mesera

-Es la atracción del evento –contó Takeshi, deseando luego tragarse sus palabras

-Perdón ¿pero qué dijiste? 

-Eh...voy por tu pedido –señaló el muchacho desapareciendo como por arte de magia

-No te enojes –le pidió Kazuki, pellizcando un pedacito del brownie de chocolate que tenía Shimano- La verdad es que si te pusieron de anzuelo, vas a atraer mucha gente

-Y tendrás que hacerle la competencia a la Barbie –acotó Koike

-Yo no voy a hacerle competencia a nadie –aclaró Paola ciertamente indignada por el comentario

-¿Y a ustedes cómo les va? –inquirió Shimano, tomando un sorbo de chocolate

-Más o menos: si las mujeres que van vieran con el mismo interés las estampillas como a Okano...sería super –explicó Hideto suspirando

-¿Okano las está vendiendo? –preguntó Paola rápidamente

-Pues sí, él trajo varias

-Ahora vengo –dijo su amiga, marchándose lo más rápido que pudo, o al menos lo más rápido que sus pequeños pasos le permitían

-Creo que es hora de irnos –comentó Kazuki minutos después

Los amigos salieron y en un dos por tres dieron alcance a Paola, que muy esforzadamente seguía con el afán de ir hacia el salón de los de 3-F.

-Hola –saludó Kazuki sonriente- ¿Llevas prisa?

-¡¡Cállate baboso! –reclamó su amiga ofendida

Kazuki y Shimano siguieron con su camino, no sin antes mandarle besos a Paola riendo divertidos.

-Cretinos...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Koike tímidamente, llevando consigo un vaso de leche y galletas

-Gracias –respondió ella mejorando el tono

Es difícil imaginarse a una occidental con traje de japonesa, y más con eso de que Paola cuenta por primera vez de sus orígenes.

Como verán yo no pongo a Kazuki como el santo y devoto mejor amigo de Paola, porque ¡reconózcanlo! Todos tenemos un o una mejor amigo(a) de quien solemos reírnos en situaciones penosas, y que abnegadamente, hacen lo mismo con nosotros XD

¡Ah! Y lo siento, pero no se me ocurrió mejores ideas para su festival cultural.


	17. Vaticinio

**Capítulo 17:**

**Vaticinio**

Cuando al fin llegaron al pasillo de terceros de pronto Paola se quedó quieta, miró hacia arriba, luego volvió a ver al frente e inspiró profundamente y continuó caminando. Koike curioseó lo que llamó la atención de su amiga y notó que era el letrero de "3-C".

-Que no me vean...que no me vean –susurraba Paola suplicante pasando por delante de la puerta de dicho salón, mientras Koike sonreía divertido

-¿Paola?

-¡Trágame tierra! –pensó ella avergonzada- Je, hola capitán

-¿Por qué el apuro? –insistió Kojiro, viendo detenidamente a su amiga

-Estaba sólo de pasada –explicó Paola nerviosa

-Hola Kojiro –saludó Koike- Paola, te espero en mi salón...

-¿No deberías estar en tu salón?

-Pues estaba, sólo quería ir a dar un vistazo a...otros lugares

-¿Y esos lugares están en el aula de Koike? –preguntó Kojiro ceñudo

-Pues...

-Kojiro, te están esperando –comentó Ken apareciendo de repente y quedando estupefacto

-No, no ves visiones –aclaró su amigo sarcástico- Es Paola vestida con kimono

-Je, hola.. –saludó Paola cada vez más apenada

-¿Paola? –murmuró Matsuki saliendo

-¡Hola Paola! –saludó Takashima contento

-Y se suponía que tenía que evitarlos para no pasar bochornos –pensó Paola lamentándose al verse rodeada de sus amigos

-Te...te ves muy bien –comentó Ken sorprendido

-Gra...gracias

-¿Viniste a vernos? –preguntó Matsuki

-¿O quieres que te lean la suerte? –inquirió Takashima

-¿Quizás un poco de té español? –se entrometió Kazuki, divertido de la vida al descubrir a su mejor amiga en tal situación

-Algo así, no y no gracias –murmuró Paola entre dientes

-Oigan, ¿qué hacen todos aquí afuera?

-Sora... –musitó Ken desencantado

-¡Pero si es la pequeña Wakashibaya! –exclamó la muchacha sorprendida

-Es Wakabayashi –refunfuñó Paola, mientras Kazuki hacía todo lo posible para no reírse- ¡Y no soy pequeña!

-Sólo es menor –aclararon sus amigos a coro

-Técnicamente es lo mismo –replicó Sora, abrazando a Ken- Por cierto, ya me aburrí, así que mandé a todos esos tipos a tomar algo antes de continuar

-Bien, creo que es hora de irme –dijo Paola, tratando de largarse de allí muy incómoda, pero los pequeños pasos volvieron a jugarle una mala pasada y tropezó

Ken se zafó de Sora y llegó oportunamente para evitar que Paola le de un beso al piso XD Lastimosamente quedaron tan "peligrosamente cerca" que se evitaron rápidamente.

-¿Quieres que te lea la suerte? –preguntó entonces Sora, tratando de mantener la calma

-No, es que ya me tengo que ir

-Vamos Paola –la animó Kojiro divertido- Será sólo un ratito

-Además lo podemos hacer aquí –aclaró la otra chica- Te puedo leer la mano

-¿Acaso lo sabes hacer? –indagó Matsuki curioso

-Obvio, en el manual de "Lectura de la suerte para principiantes" está todo esto...

Resignada, porque sabía que no la dejarían ir de allí sin ceder, Paola extendió una mano y permitió que Sora se la "lea".

-Veamos –analizó Sora- Aquí veo una vida llena de lujos...se nota que tienes dinero

-El dinero no es mío, es de mis padres –alegó Paola de mala gana, sabiendo que medio mundo sabía eso de ella

-Veo también una linda y unida familia –continuó Sora, mientras sus amigos disimulaban la risa ante tal invento

-¿Ah sí? –inquirió Paola burlona- ¿Estás viendo mi vida color de rosa con mis padres y mis ocho rubios hermanitos?

-Ahá

-¿Qué más? –preguntó Paola irónica, mientras Ken se golpeaba la frente por la metida de pata de su novia

-Veo que tienes muchos amigos...y que todos te quieren mucho

-¿No hay uno por ahí que sobresale entre todos? –inquirió Kazuki pavoneándose

-Aquí sobresale algo...

-Ups, creo que es una miga de pan –se burló Paola, sacudiendo la mano- Ya está

-No me refería a eso –se indignó Sora seriamente, volviendo a tomar la mano de la germano japonesa- Es un chico...el amor de tu vida

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó Paola de mala gana

-Está cerca de ti...

-Hola –saludó Okano curioso al ver la agrupación

-Es él –aseguró Sora mirando misteriosamente al recién llegado

-¿Yo qué?

-Eres el amor de mi vida –dijo Paola sarcástica en un tono muy meloso- ¡Ya lo sabía, Cuchurrumín!

-¡Vaya! Ésa sí que es una buena noticia –sonrió Okano complacido

-Son sólo inventos de Sora –aclaró Ken molesto

-¡No son inventos! –se defendió su novia- Todo lo que dije es cierto, así como cuando nos salió que éramos el uno para el otro

-Vine a ver por qué tardabas tanto –comentó Okano ignorándolos- Koike me dijo que venías para aquí "cual pingüino"

-Voy a matar a Koike -refunfuñó Paola 

-Jajaja, yo te imaginaba disfrazada de monja

-¿De monja? Jajaja

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo Toshiya, ofreciéndole el brazo

-Claro –contestó ella- Los veo después muchachos

Mientras ambos se marchaban al paso corto de Paola, sus amigos los veían curiosos.

-Pues qué lástima si tus predicciones fueran ciertas –comentó Matsuki suspirando y entrando en su salón

-A mi no me parece tan mal –dijo Takashima yendo tras él

-A mi tampoco –agregó Kazuki marchándose

-Como sea, pero eso dice su mano –replicó Sora, ingresando al salón

-¿Crees en el destino? –inquirió Kojiro

-No, cada quien escribe el suyo –contestó Ken de mala gana

-¿Entonces crees que Paola pueda cambiar el destino que Sora le predijo?

-¡Esos fueron sólo inventos! –exclamó su amigo

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? –insistió Kojiro con la preguntadera

-No me molesta, es sólo que...

-Qué

-Nada –concluyó Ken, marchándose

Kojiro se sonrió con autosuficiencia y se fue tras de sus amigos.

-------------------------------

-Y éstas son estampillas de Suiza –contó Okano, mostrándoselas a Paola

-¿Y éstas de aquí?

-Son de Argentina: en ésta sale una vista de Mar del Plata y en ésta otra algo de Tierra del Fuego

-Sabes mucho –admiró Paola complacida

-No todo, pero viajar por todo el mundo y conocerlo personalmente es mi meta –contó Toshiya sonriente

-Pues yo también quisiera al fin dejar este encierro e irme lejos... –murmuró la chica con melancolía

-¿Por algo en especial?

-Je, porque esté donde esté igual mis padres estarán lejos de mi –se lamentó Paola con un dejo de tristeza- Así que daría igual

-Nunca es igual

-Para mi lo es –confirmó ella- Estar en Alemania o Japón es igual, la única diferencia grata la hacen mis amigos

-Espero que yo también –comentó Okano sonriendo

-Pues ahora sí –contestó Paola viéndolo detenidamente

-Eh...¿te dije lo bien que te ves hoy? –inquirió Okano desviando la mirada, sentía extrañamente sus mejillas arder

-Ya no sigas con eso –protestó Paola- Todo mundo me lo dice, y para serte franca, odio los cumplidos

-Entonces no te lo dije y no te lo diré –propuso el muchacho

-Gracias igual –respondió la chica sonriendo

-¡Paola! –exclamó Naoko

-Hola Naoko

-¡Pero qué mal te ves!

-¿Eh?

-Jajaja, no pongas esa cara –rió Naoko- Sé que odias que te lisonjeen, jaja

-Psicología inversa ¿eh? –indagó Paola divertida

-¿No tendrías que estar en tu salón? –inquirió su amiga

-Me aburrí y vine a visitarlos

-Pero claro –bromeó Naoko- El novio está primero

-¡Okano no es mi novio! –aclaró Paola sonrojada, mientras el chico sonreía divertido

-Entonces ya te estás tardando Toshiya –le dijo Naoko, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Creo que tienes razón –musitó Okano mirando a Paola

-Bueno, los dejo, voy a ver si está lloviendo en la otra esquina –comentó la muchacha alejándose- Adiosín...

-Disculpa a Naoko –pidió Paola cabizbaja- A veces es una metiche

-Quizá, pero tiene razón –comentó Okano seriamente

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió la chica levantando la mirada y topándose con los oscuros ojos de Toshiya

-Paola... –dudó, sonrojándose, algo poco común en él- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Yo?

-No, la Paola que está tras de ti –se burló Okano

-Eh... –balbuceó Paola, echando una fugaz mirada hacia atrás XD- Pues...

-¿Aceptas? –insistió el muchacho, tomándola de las manos y viéndola con ternura

-Está...bien –aceptó ella sonriendo avergonzada

Como respuesta Okano la abrazó y la besó. Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra al ver tal demostración de afecto. Sólo el "uhhhhh!" de burla de sus compañeros los hizo volver a la realidad y separarse.

-¿Te acompaño a tu salón? –preguntó Okano

-No, tú quédate que aquí te necesitan –respondió Paola- Nos vemos en el almuerzo

-Hasta el almuerzo... –se despidió Toshiya, suspirando sin saber por qué al verla irse

-Te dio duro –comentó Koike abrazándolo de costado

-¿Darme qué?

-El amor pues, el amor

-¿Cuál amor? –bufó Okano

-Ése –aclaró su amigo, indicando a Paola con un gesto de la cabeza- Sólo espero que todo les salga bien

-¿Y por qué no sería así?

-Porque si quien creo se entera de esto y al fin reacciona y despierta de sus "sueños grises"...no te la pondrá fácil –confesó Koike misterioso

-Pues no sé a quién te refieres ni me importa –lo cortó Okano de mal humor, zafándose bruscamente- A mi nadie me quita lo que quiero

-No, yo decía –replicó el otro chico, encogiéndose de hombros (jaja, ni qué Cirilo XD)

Wakashibaya...jajaja, cómo reí con mi invento, jaja. Creo que si hay algo peor para Paola que andarla nombrando por su apellido...es que de paso se lo digan mal XD

Cirilo es un personaje de la novela "Carrusel" que dio hace cientos de años (qué exagerada soy XD) y que reconozco yo veía, encarnada por un niño negrito que siempre andaba con esa frase "no, yo decía..." XD


	18. Debate de relaciones

**Capítulo 18:**

**Debate de relaciones**

Esa tarde todos, o casi todos, los amigos de Paola se enteraron, al verlos agarrados de la mano, que ella y Okano se habían hecho novios. Entre las reacciones de confusión, coraje e indiferencia, destacó la de Kazuki que tenía una mezcla de las tres. Así que se limitó a saludarlos con naturalidad y esperar a que ellos le confirmasen los rumores.

-Así que era cierto –murmuró Kazuki en tono neutral, cuando Paola fue quien le contó todo

-Así es "cuñado" –puntualizó Toshiya sonriente

-No me llames así que me desagrada por completo –pidió Kazuki de malas pulgas- Más te vale tratarla bien, y a la primera que la hagas sufrir...

-Kazuki, ya entendió –lo interrumpió Paola apenada

-No te preocupes Eirina –le dijo Okano tranquilamente- Yo sé lo que vale, no tienes que recordármelo

-Oh, oh –susurró Shimano preocupado

Cuando Kazuki volteó se encontró con que Ken y Takeshi aparecían por el pasillo donde ellos estaban.

-Hola –saludó Ken de mala gana, con cara de no haber disfrutado nada el festival

-¡Hola chicos! –dijo Takeshi contento

-Tienes cara de haber hecho algo indecente, Sawada –comentó Koike pícaramente

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el otro chico, sonrojado y en tono de susto

-No te asustes Takeshi –lo despreocupó Kazuki- Hideto sólo estaba bromeando

-¿Andas perdida o qué? –inquirió Ken frunciendo el ceño al descubrir a Paola agarrada de Okano

-¿Por? –indagó su amiga fingiendo demencia

-¿Lo dices por esto? –se entrometió Okano, levantando con orgullo sus manos entrelazadas- ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

-Saber qué

-Esta mañana le pedí a Paola que sea mi novia –contó el jugador del RJ-7

-¿Y aceptaste? –escupió Ken con rabia, mirándola acusador

-Sí, qué tiene de malo –se defendió Paola contrariada

-No, nada –contestó el karate keeper irónico- Qué noticia tan feliz...

-¡Amor! –exclamó Sora saltando, literalmente, al cuello de Ken- Te estaba buscando

-Hola Sora –contestó su novio, sin dejar de mirar a Paola que estaba con cara de "trágame tierra"

-¿Esta es una reunión especial o qué? –indagó la recién llegada viendo a todos

-Nada en especial –aclaró Ken sonriéndole exageradamente- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, porfis –dijo Sora melosamente, tomándolo del brazo- Adiós muchachos

-Los veo luego –murmuró Ken enojado, marchándose con su novia

Esa noche para el portero japonés fue de lo peor, iba de aquí para allá en su cama tratando de dormir, pero no podía. Ni el cansancio acumulado durante el día lo ayudó en su propósito. Aburrido de fatigarse se levantó con intención de ir a la cocina. No quería molestar a Kojiro, porque eran casi las dos de la mañana según su reloj, así que intentó salir tanteando en medio de la oscuridad, tropezando en el intento contra una silla y pateando los tenis de su amigo. Una vez afuera se sobó la pierna adolorida y se dirigió a por un vaso de agua. Estaba por llegar a la cocina cuando se topó con Paola, que también con pijama y bata, volvía a su habitación con un vaso de jugo.

-Ah, hola –murmuró Ken de mala gana, siguiendo con su camino

-Ken espera –pidió Paola, logrando que el chico voltee a verla

-Qué

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?

-No, ¿acaso debería estarlo? –inquirió con ironía

-No lo sé –respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Estás segura de lo que hiciste? –preguntó entonces Ken, suavizando el tono de su voz y acercándose a ella

-¿De qué hablas?

-De entablar una relación con Okano

-Ah, eso...pues creo que sí

-¿Crees?

-Ken, no me estoy casando con él ni decidiendo tener hijos mañana –aclaró Paola divertida- Sólo acepté ser su novia ¿acaso eso es tan malo?

-Lo es si lo hiciste por motivos equivocados

-¿Como cuáles? –preguntó Paola curiosa

-Como querer dejar por sentado que ya no eres una niña y que sólo tú manejas tu vida como te de la gana –explicó Ken seriamente

-Eso lo demuestro con todo lo que hago –replicó su amiga- No necesito usar a Toshiya para eso

-¿Y si él te está usando?

-¿A mi? ¿para qué? –bufó Paola, la sola idea era descabellada y ridícula

-Paola, Okano fue y siempre será nuestro rival –aclaró Ken, tomándola de los brazos- Por eso no quiero que te utilice para fastidiarnos a nosotros...

-Créeme que eso no pasará –aseguró Paola ofendida, zafándose

-Entiéndeme, me preocupas...

-Gracias, pero a veces exageras. Okano no es un mal tipo y me llevo muy bien con él

-¡Pero no lo quieres!

-¿Y eso qué? ¿acaso tú quieres a Sora? –preguntó Paola mirándolo fijamente- Vamos, responde ¿la quieres o no?

Ken no contestó, bajó la mirada, sabía que decir un "sí" era una mentira; ya que si bien Sora le gustaba mucho, no creía estar enamorado de ella ¿o sí?.

-Tu silencio responde por ti –concluyó Paola, marchándose triunfal

-Paola, por favor, si me necesitas búscame –pidió Ken mirándola con cariño

-Je, no te preocupes "papi" –se burló su amiga, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana... –contestó Ken suspirando y retornando a su habitación, olvidándose de su vaso de agua

Lo que quedaba de la semana pasó sin mayores sobresaltos. A los amigos de Paola les estaba costando, pero poco a poco se acostumbraban a verla con Okano. Ken había decidido que lo mejor, para evitar cruce de palabras con el otro chico, era mantener su distancia de ellos y pasar más tiempo con Sora. Naoko había vuelto a presentar malestares estomacales, lo que le costó una visita al hospital, así que allí se quedó un par de días para unos estudios. Por obvias razones el más consternado era Imai, que andaba como alma en pena vagando por los pasillos, suspirando y tristeando que daba lástima.

-Anímate Hiroshi –le dijo Ken, mientras regresaban de su última clase- Naoko volverá mañana y verás que todo está bien

-Pero la extraño –replicó Imai melancólico

-La extrañas porque la quieres, pero no está muerta ni mucho menos...

-Necesito escucharla. Sus padres no quieren decirme dónde la internaron para que no vaya a verla

-No seas extremista, quizá sólo quieren que no te saltes las clases por escaparte a verla

-Pero... –iba a decir Hiroshi, cuando puso cara de tener una gran idea- ¡Claro! Cómo no lo había visto antes

-¿Ver qué? –preguntó Ken curioso

-¡Paola! Ella debe saber dónde encontrar a Naoko

-Bueno, sí, pero...

-¡Pero nada! Ven... –Hiroshi jaló a Ken de un brazo y lo llevó a rastras hasta el sector de habitaciones de las mujeres

Una vez allí se percataron que no había nadie y entraron furtivamente en el dormitorio que compartían Paola y Naoko.

-Tú busca por allí y yo por aquí –indicó Imai, abriendo un cajón de la mesita de noche más cercana- En alguna parte lo tiene que tener anotado

-Si nos descubren, nos matarán –aclaró Ken preocupado de que los vieran

-No te preocupes, Paola tardará un poco. A esta hora debe estar con su novio en sus "sesiones de amor"

-Oye, no te pases –refunfuñó Ken

-¡Busca y no pierdas el tiempo!

Tan concentrados estaban en su labor que cuando escucharon pasos cercanos dieron un respingo y buscaron rápidamente un lugar donde esconderse.

-¡Espérame ahí Toshiya! –exclamó Paola abriendo la puerta- ¡No puedes entrar aquí, espera que ya voy!

La muchacha entró tarareando una canción y se dirigió directo al baño luego de tirar su mochila sobre su cama. Mientras, Imai estaba boca abajo, debajo de la cama de Naoko; y Ken escondido en uno de los clósets, teniendo como rendija espiadora una pequeña abertura. Los segundos se hacían eternos por los nervios que los embargaban. Entonces apareció nuevamente Paola, se dirigió hacia los clósets, Ken rogó que ése no fuera el suyo...y felizmente no era. Abrió el del lado y sacó una falda, unas botas y una blusa. Volvió a entrar al baño.

-¡Oye, oye! –llamó Imai entre susurros- ¿Qué está pasando? Desde aquí no veo nada

-¡Shhh, cállate o te va a oír!

En ese momento apareció Paola, sin zapatos, y sólo con su falda y corpiño. Ken sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro. La joven se puso la otra camisa, se la abrochó y se dispuso a quitarse la falda. Al portero japonés no le quedó otra más que cerrar los ojos, porque sentía que estaba irrespetando a su amiga si no lo hacía. Cuando volvió a mirar descubrió que Paola estaba frente al espejo, arreglándose. Minutos después ella salió. Inmediatamente Imai salió de su escondite y se puso a buscar nuevamente el tan ansiado dato.

-Mejor vámonos –suplicó Ken completamente colorado

-¿A ti qué te pasó? –preguntó Hiroshi curioso- ¿Mucho calor ahí dentro?

-¡Vámonos! –exclamó Ken avergonzado, agarrándolo del brazo y obligándolo a salir pese a las quejas de su amigo

Estaban saliendo del área de dormitorios cuando se toparon con Paola.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí? –preguntó su amiga desconfiada- Ésta área está restringida para varones

-Eh... nosotros –balbuceó Ken, sin atreverse a mirarla de frente

-Quería pedirte la dirección del hospital donde está Naoko –soltó Imai de corrido

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí

-Bueno, toma –le dijo Paola, entregándole un papelito amarillo doblado en dos- Ésta es la dirección, pero no le digas a sus padres que yo te la di

-Gracias Paola –contestó Hiroshi sonriendo contento

-Bueno, los dejo –dijo su amiga- Olvidé mi billetera. Adiós

-¿Y no podías pedírsela de esa manera desde un principio? –preguntó Ken sintiéndose tonto, una vez que la chica se fue

-Eso lo hacía más interesante –replicó Imai, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ignorando los ojos de pistola de su amigo

---------------------------------------

El fin de semana Ken y Sora habían quedado en tener una cita sin "complementos". Eran cerca de las seis y media de la tarde cuando el muchacho estaba parado en la puerta principal del colegio esperando a su novia, quien ya tenía media hora de retraso. Entonces su celular sonó, cuando contestó descubrió que era Sora. Al colgar Ken se sentía entre furioso y decepcionado: Sora había salido con sus amigas y estaban muy entretenidas en las tiendas, así que le pidió que postergaran su hora de encuentro.

-No pienso quedarme aquí a aburrirme –murmuró Ken decidido, marchándose

Rato después llegó a la feria de un templo. Había bastante gente allí, entre adultos, jóvenes y niños. Fue a dar un recorrido caminando lentamente y descubrió que incluso había un lago en el que rentaban botes para navegar en él. Observó a las parejas de enamorados que allí estaban y decidió que era hora de irse. Iba distraído en sus pensamientos cuando chocó contra alguien.

-Lo siento –murmuraron ambos apenados

-¿Paola?

-¿Ken?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó su amigo, viendo con satisfacción que la chica estaba sola

-Pues venía a encontrarme con Okano –contestó Paola- Pero acaba de avisarme que tuvo un inconveniente ¿y tú?

-Algo así con Sora

-¿Ya te ibas?

-Sí, no le hallo el sentido de estar aquí solo –explicó Ken con sinceridad

-Qué mala suerte, y la feria se notaba bonita –suspiró Paola resignada- Si vas al colegio puedo acompañarte

La muchacha se puso a caminar y Ken la siguió. De repente se detuvo y la miró detenidamente.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ya que estamos aquí –dijo Ken acercándose- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos?

-¿Tú y yo?

-Ajá, ¿qué tiene de malo? –insistió el muchacho sonriente- Ninguno tuvo que haber venido en vano

-En eso tienes razón –lo apoyó Paola no muy convencida

-Entonces ¿vamos a disfrutar del festival? –preguntó Ken, ofreciéndole el brazo

-Está bien –aceptó al fin su amiga, tomándolo del brazo

Caminaron viendo todos los juegos de azar que allí habían, era cierto que estando con alguien se disfrutaba más de esas cosas. Se compraron bolitas de pulpo y continuaron paseando mientras las comían. Ken le contaba a Paola anécdotas de sus compañeros en clase, y ella sobre su vida y la de Takeshi en su experiencia de Instituto.

-¡Mira! –indicó Paola contenta- ¡Lanzamiento de aros!

-¿Quieres probar?

-¿Vamos?

Ambos se dirigieron al puesto de lanzamiento de aros y pagaron por 10 cada uno. Al final Paola logró un adorno de porcelana que semejaba a un perro chino de color rojo, que daba más miedo que otra cosa; mientras Ken ganó una peineta de mujer adornada con una flor de loto azul, que se la dio a su amiga.

-Gracias –contestó ella, tomando con cariño el objeto

-¿Vamos a ver qué más hay? –inquirió Ken contento

-Vamos –contestó ella sonriente

Pues así como exactamente, no sé cómo son esas ferias o festivales, o como se llamen. Pero en más de una serie de anime las vi, así que intenté recrearlas de a como se me ocurrió nn.

Jajaja, sí que hubiera estado más fácil que Imai le pregunte directamente a Paola dónde encontrar a Naoko, pero así no tenía chiste XD


	19. Diversión en el templo

**Capítulo 19:**

**Diversión en el Templo**

Siguieron caminando, y luego que Ken se dirigiera a lanzar su moneda y hacer sus peticiones como acostumbran en Japón, continuaron con su caminata. Entonces llegaron al mencionado lago. Al verlo Paola se sonrojó y apresuró el paso, pero el muchacho la detuvo.

-¿No quieres subirte a un bote? –preguntó Ken

-Eh...no sé, si nos volteamos el agua debe estar muy fría

-Jajaja, no seas pesimista, intentémoslo –le pidió su amigo, tomándola de la mano y convenciéndola

Ambos subieron a un bote. El cuadro era ciertamente cursi, pero era obvio dadas las circunstancias. Mientras Ken remaba, Paola veía atenta el reflejo de la luna sobre las aguas.

-Noté que no oraste en el templo –comentó Ken después de varios minutos en incómodo silencio

-¿Ah? Es que no soy budista –aclaró ella sin mirarlo

-Una faceta más de la misteriosa Paola Wakabayashi –bromeó el muchacho, provocando una sonrisa de la incómoda Paola

-Je

-¿Te sientes mal? Pareces aburrida

-No, no es eso –aclaró Paola rápidamente- Es sólo que...

-Que te gustaría estar con Okano en lugar mío –aventuró Ken decepcionado mirando sus pies

-N...no, tampoco

-¿Entonces? –preguntó el chico, más animado

-Recuerdo que cuando era niña mis padres solían llevarme a pasear por el lago –contó Paola mirándolo con melancolía- Pero eso no duró mucho...

-Sé que para ti es difícil aceptar tu relación con tus padres –la consoló Ken, dejando los remos- Pero tienes que saber que no fue culpa tuya

-Lo sé –admitió ella con una sonrisa de amargura- Aunque aun así no deja de afectarme

-Mira, olvídate de eso y trata de animarte –le pidió Ken, tomando sus manos- Pocas veces estaremos lejos de Shimano y los demás metiches

-Tienes razón –apoyó Paola sonriendo- Gracias Ken

Paola se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, pero repentinamente el bote se balanceó y terminó besándolo en la comisura de la boca.

-Oh.. perdón –se disculpó rápidamente, bastante sonrojada

-Eh...no importa –balbuceó él como shockeado

-Será mejor regresar –pidió ella consternada

Ken asintió y remó hasta la orilla. Bajaron y luego de pagar notó que Paola se alejaba rápidamente.

-¡Paola espera! –exclamó el muchacho, siguiéndola y dándole alcance- ¡Espera!

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella, deteniéndose repentinamente

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Ken sintiéndose culpable

-Creo que será lo mejor –contestó Paola cabizbaja

Iban caminando cuando a ambos se les ocurrió hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Yo...

-Tú primero –pidió Ken

-Gracias por todo esto –confesó Paola mirándolo con cariño- De verdad la pasé bien

-Yo también quería decirte lo mismo –admitió el muchacho- Tu compañía fue muy agradable

-Al menos nunca dejaremos de ser amigos –murmuró la chica

-Eso nunca... –aseguró Ken, tomándola del rostro

Ambos se miraron fijamente sintiendo una atracción que nunca antes habían sentido. Se fueron acercando poco a poco, estaban a tan sólo unos milímetros el uno del otro, cuando Ken sintió un golpe en la espalda que rompió la conexión.

-¡Mi balón! –exclamó lloroso un niño, recogiendo su esférico

Ambos muchachos no se atrevían a mirarse, porque eran conscientes de lo que pudo haber pasado segundos antes.

-¡Ken! –se escuchó un grito

Ambos voltearon y se toparon con Sora, que a toda prisa se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Hola amor! –exclamó contenta, abrazando a Ken y besándolo en los labios, mientras Paola se sentía como mosca en leche

-Sora... –murmuró él sorprendido, separándose de su novia

-¡Ah! Paola –escupió Sora con tanta hipocresía que no se podía fingir

-Hola Barbie –murmuró la aludida de mala gana

-¿Paola? –se inmiscuyó alguien más

-¿Toshiya? –dijo Paola incrédula al verlo cerca de ellos

-Te estaba buscando...

-Pues ya me encontraste –sonrió ella, tratando de parecer tranquila

-¿Nos vamos ya? –pidió Sora impaciente- Me enteré de un lindo lago donde podemos ir a pasear

-Eh...

-¿No quieres ir a lanzar aros? –ofreció Okano a su novia

-Sí, claro –respondió Paola- Adiós

-Adiós –susurró Ken desilusionado, viéndolos marchar

-¡Apúrate, vamos! –insistió Sora empujándolo

-Vamos... –suspiró Ken dejándose llevar

Okano y Paola se dirigieron al lanzamiento de aros, donde el muchacho no tuvo mucha suerte que se diga, y no ganó nada. La muchacha se limitó a verlo jugar.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Toshiya preocupado al verla ensimismada, mientras iban de la mano paseando por la feria

-No, nada –negó ella reaccionando

-¿Estás aburrida?

-Tampoco

-¿Molesta quizás? Mira, de verdad hubiera querido llegar más antes, pero mi abuela llegó a casa y mis padres no querían que me vaya sin conversar un poco con ella

-No estoy molesta –aclaró Paola tranquilamente- Es sólo que...de repente se me quitaron las ganas de estar aquí

-¡Ya sé qué te puede alegrar! –exclamó Toshiya contento, llevándola hacia el lago

Rentaron un bote y se lanzaron a las aguas. Paola ahora estaba más incómoda que hace rato.

-Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo con Wakashimazu y su novia? –preguntó Okano curioso

-¿Con Ken? –se sorprendió la chica- Me los encontré de casualidad...

-¿Sabes? –dijo el muchacho segundos después- Le conté a mis amigos sobre ti

-¿Cuáles amigos?

-Yamada y los demás

-¿Y?

-Pese a que no me creyeron que tú estabas en primer año, peor no les pareció cierto el saber que tú eres prima de Wakabayashi

-¿Y qué con eso? –replicó Paola de mala gana, ciertamente hablar de su familia no le era nada grato

-Nada, sólo un dato interesante –se encogió de hombros Toshiya mirándola con inocencia

-Okano, ¿tú me elegiste como novia porque mi primo es famoso? –preguntó Paola desconfiada

-¿Qué?

-No sería la primera vez que la gente se acerca a mi por eso –aclaró la chica- Y créeme que es de lo más bajo que alguien podría hacer

-Me ofendes Paola –se indignó el muchacho- Cuando te conocí yo ni sabía cómo te llamabas, y cuando me lo dijiste poco o nada me importó tu apellido, yo no soy uno de ésos que busca familiares de gente conocida para obtener mayor importancia entre sus amigos

-Eh... –dudó ella, sabía que había metido la pata al ver sinceridad en los ojos de Toshiya

-Qué lástima que me creas alguien así –siguió Okano, remando de regreso a la orilla- Porque pensé que eras una de las pocas personas que me había llegado a conocer aunque sea un poco...

Una vez que llegaron a la orilla Okano caminó delante de Paola, bastante molesto. La muchacha estaba cabizbaja, si bien sabía que se había equivocado, también sabía que muy pocas veces había pedido perdón.

-Toshiya –murmuró Paola apenada- Lo...lo siento

El chico se detuvo de repente y volteó a mirarla con bastante curiosidad.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo siento –repitió ella- Me equivoqué y fui muy injusta contigo al juzgarte de ésa manera, cuando es cierto que eres uno de los pocos a quien mi apellido no le importa. Es sólo que...no puedo dejar de tener esa idea siempre presente. Lo siento en verdad

-Tú nunca te disculpas –replicó Okano con una pequeña sonrisa de conformidad

-Lo hago cuando sé que metí las dos patas –aclaró Paola

-No importa –dijo el chico, dejando su gesto de enojo- Sé que debe ser duro para ti. Pero te pido que nunca más pienses eso de mi

-Nunca más –aseguró la joven sonriendo

Aquél cuadro tan tierno iba a continuar, si no era porque escucharon un tremendo sonido de algo golpeando contra el agua. Voltearon y se toparon con Sora, que chapoteaba en el agua. Paola no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de burla, al igual que su novio. Y sin siquiera mostrar indicios de preocupación o curiosidad acerca del hecho, ambos se tomaron de la mano y se fueron de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegó el lunes, como le pasa a la mayoría de gente normal, todos refunfuñaban porque ése era el peor día de la semana. Ya la diversión de los festivales se había evaporado, quedando en su lugar la desesperación de la cercanía de los exámenes. Pero pese a eso, los muchachos hallaban de consuelo el notar que sus compañeras traían el más holgado uniforme de verano, que se acompañaba además de faldas más cortas.

-Naoko se carga "unas buenas" –comentó Shimano seriamente cuando vio a su amiga despedirse de su novio y enfilar hacia su salón

-¿Perdón? –se indignó Imai al escucharlo- Te recuerdo que se trata de MI NOVIA, así que no le estés mirando las piernas

-No, yo decía... –se excusó su amigo haciendo un puchero

Ambos entraron en su salón y rato después notaron que varios chiflidos se escuchaban por el pasillo, entonces la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Sora, con un aire tan coqueto que era evidente. Su falda, si bien no era mucho más corta que de las otras chicas porque no estaba permitido, dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas, que resultaron ser la atracción de todo el público masculino que no perdió oportunidad de apreciarlas.

-Hola... –saludó Ken de mala gana, entrando casi detrás de Sora, quien fingía demencia

-No te culpo por el humor que te cargas –lo animó Shimano- Si ella fuera mi novia y más de una docena de infelices la piropearan...estaría igual que tú

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó su amigo confundido

-¿No estás así por la sensación que está causando Sora? –inquirió Imai sorprendido

-¿Sora?

-Nop, no es por eso –se respondió Imai a sí mismo XD

-Entonces, si no es por Sora ¿por qué traes esa cara? –indagó Shimano curioso

-Porque así vino desde que nació –se burló Kojiro, que acababa de llegar- Toda queja, reclamo o comentario al respecto...háganlo con sus padres, jaja

-Qué chistosito –bufó Ken de pocas pulgas

-¿Te peleaste con tu novia? –inquirió Takashima, acercándose

-Más o menos –respondió Ken aburrido, deslizándose en su silla- El otro día fuimos a la feria y accidentalmente se cayó al lago. Luego de eso apenas me dirige la palabra

-Tú la empujaste o qué –inquirió Kojiro sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja

-¡Claro que no! Y deja ya esa sonrisota, que me aburres...

-¿Entonces? –insistió Shimano

-No lo sé, pregúntenselo a ella –dijo Ken, encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Qué creen! –exclamó Kazuki contento, sin notar el ambiente tenso que había entre sus amigos

-Qué, ¿te casas o algo así? –se burló Koike que entraba justo atrás de él (jaja, yo hago ese tipo de indagación cuando me vienen con comentarios como ése XD)

-¡No! Y no sé qué haces aquí, deberías estar en tu salón

-Hoy el profesor pidió permiso, así que voy a pasar la primera hora con ustedes para no aburrirme –explicó el chico del 3-F

-Bueno, el caso es que los resultados del festival cultural salieron –contó Kazuki, captando la atención de otros además de sus amigos

-¿Y? –preguntó Takashima intrigado

-Pues resultamos en segundo lugar, ¡pero Paola y Takeshi ganaron el viaje a Hokkaido!

-¿De verdad? –dijo Shimano sorprendido- ¡Qué bien!

-Pues sí, ella y sus compañeros sorprendieron a los jueces por su gran creatividad y decidieron elegirlos como ganadores...

-¡Qué injusto! –se escuchó reclamar de asientos más allá- ¡Nosotros nos esforzamos más!

-Eso es cierto –corroboró otra voz femenina

-¡No es posible que por vestir a una niñita con kimono logren sacarnos ventaja!

-Cálmate Sora –pidió Ken de mala gana- Y aprende a perder, ellos lo hicieron realmente bien

-¡Pero nosotros estábamos mejor adivinando la suerte! –siguió la chica de ojos grises- ¡Deberíamos quejarnos!

-Nadie va a quejarse porque son justos ganadores –dijo Kojiro seriamente- Y si no te parece...pues es problema tuyo

-Bien dicho capitán –murmuró Kazuki complacido, ya que estaba harto de Sora

-¡Pues no me importa lo que digan, yo sí voy a reclamar! –exclamó Okami, antes de salir con rumbo a la dirección seguida de Amai

-Par de estúpidas –susurró Shimano fastidiado

-Será mejor que vaya con ella –comentó Ken, siguiéndola

-¡Qué bien! Un asiento libre para mi –dijo Koike complacido, sentándose en el lugar que había dejado su amigo

Mientras, en la puerta del salón 1-A, Paola y Shimano conversaban animadamente.

-¿No quieres ir hoy al cine? –preguntó el muchacho

-No sé, tengo prueba de Geografía mañana –respondió Paola con tristeza- ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para otro día?

-Ni modo, creo que será mejor –apoyó Yoshida resignado

-¿Y ahora ésta? –murmuró Paola curiosa, al ver pasar a Sora como bólido

-Quizá le salió una arruga y está corriendo a la estética a que se la borren –se burló Okano, desatando la risa de su novia

-Probablemente –dijo la muchacha sonriendo, poniéndose seria de repente

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Okano, pero al notar que ella no respondía, volteó y se topó con Ken que miraba acusadoramente a su amiga- ¡Vaya! Hola Wakashimazu, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Nada que te importe –escupió el aludido, continuando su camino

-Qué amigo tan educado tienes –ironizó el chico del RJ-7- Parece que seguirá a su novia hasta el fin del mundo...

-Será mejor que entre –dijo Paola mirando el piso- Nos vemos después

-Bien, hasta el almuerzo entonces –respondió su novio nada complacido de su cambio de actitud, dándole un beso en la mejilla y viéndola marcharse

Bueno pasó más en el capítulo que lo que refiere el título, pero ya ni modo. Eso de los uniformes se me ocurrió de Azumanga Daioh, donde lo comentan, y haciendo correlación con Karekano.

Por cierto que ésta última serie me encanta, y por eso el fic trata sobre temas similares, es decir sólo de colegio nn


	20. Cruel petición

**Capítulo 20:**

**Cruel petición**

Sora llegó hasta la dirección. Obviamente la secretaria le negó el ingreso, por lo que la muchacha amenazaba con armar un escándalo, pero felizmente llegó Ken a detener al huracán Okami y se la llevó con él.

-Cálmate Sora –le pidió avergonzado

-Es que no puede ser –insistió ella haciendo un puchero- Paola no pudo ganarnos

-Paola no fue la que nos ganó –aclaró el muchacho- Fue todo su curso, el mérito es general...

-¡Claro que no y lo sabes! Ésa niña planeó todo tan bien como para que la crean tan linda y tierna que nadie pueda con ella...

-Sora, Paola no es así

-¡Sí lo es! Y no la defiendas, que se supone que eres mi novio, no el de ella...

-No digas tonterías

-¡No son tonterías! Y será mejor que vayas pensando si quieres continuar conmigo "O" ser su amigo –puntualizó Sora

-No me pongas a escoger –pidió Ken dolido

-¡Pues lo haré si es necesario! Esa...ésa Wakabayashi ya me llegó al tuétano y no pienso permitir que se siga metiendo conmigo

-Ella no se metió contigo –aclaró el muchacho tratando de conservarse sereno

-¡Sí lo hizo! Y ya te dije que dejaras de defenderla –gruñó la muchacha, marchándose después

Durante la hora de almuerzo, mientras Sora y sus amigas planeaban la manera de despojar al 1-A de su premio, Ken miraba distraído hacia la mesa donde Paola y Okano almorzaban. Ella se veía sonriente y no parecían molestarle los continuos roces de su novio, que tampoco dejaba de sonreír. De pronto Okano desvió la mirada y se topó con Ken que seguía mirándolo, dirigiéndole entonces un saludo tan sobreactuado que era evidente la burla que guardaba en él. El karate keeper fingió demencia, apretando los puños de coraje.

Cuando se hizo de noche, en su dormitorio, Ken caminaba de aquí para allá como tigre enjaulado. Kojiro estaba en su cama, como siempre, leyendo un libro ignorando a su amigo.

-Tengo que contarte algo –dijo al fin Ken, deteniéndose y mirando a su mejor amigo

-¿De qué? –preguntó Kojiro intrigado, bajando su libro

El portero japonés le contó todo lo ocurrido con Sora esa mañana, dejando al final al otro chico francamente pasmado.

-Tuvo que ser una broma –murmuró Kojiro estupefacto

-No fue una broma –aclaró Ken, sentándose apesadumbrado sobre su cama- Sora me amenazó en serio

-Entonces sobra decir cuál es la respuesta más que lógica –bufó su amigo

-¿Y cuál es?

-No lo puedo creer –dijo el tigre japonés decepcionado- ¿Me estás preguntando que cuál es la respuesta?

-Pues sí

-Idiota –refunfuñó, volviendo a su libro- Será mejor que la averigües por ti mismo

-¡Por algo te pedí consejo! –se indignó Ken

-Lástima, porque no puedo hacer nada por ti si no ves lo obvio –concluyó Kojiro, dejando ver que no tocaría más el tema

Al día siguiente, después de la salida del colegio, Ken esperó a Paola fuera de su salón. Miraba insistente de la puerta al pasillo y viceversa, esperando que "gente no grata" apareciera y arruinara su plan. Felizmente Paola fue una de las primeras en salir, y se extrañó al verlo ahí.

-Necesito hablar contigo –anunció Ken, sin darle tiempo a alegatos, llevándosela hasta uno de los jardines

-Oye ¡oye! –gritó Paola cuando se detuvieron- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

-Quiero pedirte algo –dijo su amigo, mirándola suplicante- Pero antes debo contarte algo

-¿Qué? –murmuró la chica preocupada

Ken le contó también a ella lo ocurrido día antes con su novia. Paola no podía creerlo, tenía sospechas, pero con eso confirmaba que Sora no era la buena persona que aparentaba ser.

-¿Y? ¿ya le diste la respuesta? –inquirió Paola ilusionada

-No, por eso quise hablar contigo

-¿Y de qué?

-Necesito que cuando esté con Sora ni te acerques a hablarme, yo veré la forma de continuar con nuestra amistad, claro que sin que ella se entere –propuso Ken

-¿Es en serio? –inquirió Paola dolida, incrédula de lo que él le decía

-¡Claro! –aseguró él, tomándola de las manos- Paola, eres mi amiga y te aprecio mucho, pero...

-Pero ella es más importante para ti –terminó la muchacha, zafándose

-No es eso...

-Claro que es eso –dijo la Wakabayashi con la voz trémula- Pero no te preocupes, que no pienso volver a acercarme a ti...ni cuando estés solo

Paola le dirigió una última mirada de decepción y se fue corriendo.

---------------------------------

-¡Eres un animal!

-Baja la voz...

-¡Cómo pudiste pedirle eso!

-¡Ya Kojiro, deja de reclamarme! No sabes lo mal que me siento –confesó Ken, tomándose de la cabeza

-Es que...¡en qué cabeza cabe! –se indignó su amigo ceñudo

-En la mía...

-Hola muchachos –saludó Kazuki sentándose junto a ellos

-Hola Kazuki –murmuró Ken alicaído, mientras Kojiro no decía nada, sólo se levantaba de la mesa y se iba

-¿Qué le pasa al capitán? –preguntó el otro delantero del Toho

-Estrés de exámenes –mintió Ken con un bufido

-¡Hola lunita! –saludó Kazuki contento

Al oír el apodo, Ken levantó la mirada y se encontró con Paola, que le regaló una fugaz sonrisa a su mejor amigo y luego desvió la vista, buscando a Okano, que ya le reservaba un asiento.

-Esos uniformes de verano deberían cambiarse –refunfuñó el muchacho

-¿Por? –preguntó Kazuki, tomando una cuchara de sopa

-¿No ves que son demasiado cortos?

-Pues siempre han sido así –recordó su amigo extrañado- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada

-No parece...

Durante todo el resto de semana Ken la pasó tan mal que no era posible creerlo. Pese a que le había comunicado a Sora sobre su decisión, y que ella lo bañara en besos de lo contenta que estaba al saberse preferida, había una punzada de remordimiento que no lo dejaba y que se incrementaba al notar la indiferencia de Paola. Al remordimiento se sumaba el coraje contenido al ver a su amiga muy acaramelada con Okano, aunque muchas de esas muestras de cariño parecían actuadas y planeadas como venganza.

Tal era el trato distante de Paola, que cuando se sentaba a comer con sus amigos ni saludaba a Ken y fingía que no existía, por no decir que se sentaba lo más alejada de él que podía. Cuando él le hablaba, ella o fingía demencia o iniciaba una conversación cualquiera con otro de sus amigos. Tal situación no pasó desapercibida para nadie, que veía por demás extraño la actitud de ambos, más porque no conocían los pormenores de la causa. Cada vez era más incómodo encontrarse en un grupo donde Paola y Ken estuvieran, porque ella o se ponía muy hostil y sarcástica, o de plano se iba con cualquier excusa. Entre todos los confundidos sólo dos sabían la verdad, y ambos aprobaban las respuestas de su amiga.

Y aunque no supiera del asunto, porque Paola no se lo había querido contar al saber que aun estaba enfermita, Naoko presentía que su amiga no estaba bien del todo. Porque de las risas y charlas amenas que regalaba afuera, al entrar en su habitación Paola se veía muy triste y callada.

-¿Te pasa algo? –se atrevió a preguntarle- Has estado toda la semana así y no te veo bien

-Entonces cómprate unos lentes –respondió mordazmente su amiga, sin dejar el tono frío

-¿Fue algo que te dije?

-Nop –contestó Paola con desgano

-¿Algo que hice?

-Nop

-¿Algo que no hice o no dije?

-Nop

-¿Fue algo que hizo Okano?

-Nop

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Okano?

-Nop

-¿Entonces?

-¡Ya deja la preguntadera! –estalló Paola cubriéndose el rostro con su almohada- No quiero hablar al respecto

-Si te molesto es porque me inquietas –confesó su amiga preocupada, sentándose a su lado- ¿Segura que no quieres contarme?

-Es un idiota... –murmuró Paola sin destaparse el rostro

-¿Quién? ¿Okano?

-No, él no

-¿Alguno de tus amigos?

-¡Mejor dicho uno de mis EX amigos! –puntualizó Paola, descubriéndose y mostrando sus llorosos ojos- ¡Ése cretino prefirió a la Barbie!

-Así que hablas de Ken... –murmuró Naoko entristecida

Su amiga le contó todo lo pasado con Ken, cosa que llenó de furia a la muchacha.

-¡¿Y te propuso eso!

-Sí, por eso no quiero volver a hablarle en lo que me queda de vida...

-Mira Paola, sé que fue muy duro para ti –opinó Naoko tratando de ser objetiva y justa- Pero creo que debes entenderlo

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? –preguntó Paola escéptica

-No, y si te lo digo es porque yo como él también estoy enamorada –continuó su amiga- Mira, cuando te enamoras es como si te embobaras: no piensas con lógica y crees que con tal de estar con esa persona, todo lo que haces está bien

-Pero...

-Paolita, cuando tú te enamores sabrás que tengo razón –la consoló Naoko maternalmente- Además, es tu amigo, y si tanto lo quieres debes desearle la felicidad más grande que pueda alcanzar, aunque...

-Aunque qué

-Aunque no sea contigo –se atrevió a culminar Naoko, sabiendo por la cara que puso Paola que había dado en el clavo- Si tanto lo quieres deja que sea feliz con quien él escogió

-No quería perder a mis amigos –admitió Paola sollozando entristecida- Creí que cuando todos ellos tuvieran novia iban a compartir esos momentos conmigo sin creerme un estorbo

-Lo sé...

-Pero Ken me dejó a un lado...¡no se puso a pensar en lo que me lastimó!

-También lo sé –murmuró Naoko conmovida

-Quizá tengas razón –dijo Paola resuelta limpiándose las lágrimas, después de varios minutos en silencio- Debo dejar que él haga su vida con quien quiera

-Ahá...

-Ni modo, perdí uno –suspiró la germano japonesa resignada

-No lo perdiste –corrigió su amiga- Él siempre será tu amigo

-Sí...mi amigo

Horas más tarde ambas amigas se encontraban durmiendo, cuando la puerta se abrió sigilosamente y ninguna lo notó. Sin embargo unas risitas de Naoko despertaron a Paola. Somnolienta se frotó los ojos y se topó con un par de cabezas que sobresalían al borde de la cama de su amiga.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen? –murmuró Paola en voz baja

-Shhhh...queremos saber cuánto aguanta –respondió Shimano entre susurros, frotando una pluma contra la planta de un pie de Naoko

-Ay, no Imai, no sigas... –murmuró la chica divertida, aun dormida

-Jajaja, cree que es Hiroshi –rió Kazuki en voz baja

-Ya déjenla –les exigió Paola, lanzándoles con un zapato que fue a impactar a la nuca de Hideto

-¡Ouch!

-Shhhh...

-¿Se puede saber qué vinieron a hacer aquí? –les preguntó cuando dejaron de molestar a Naoko y se dirigieron a rastras hasta su cama

-Somos emisarios –contestó Shimano misteriosamente, sobándose la cabeza

-¿Emisarios de qué?

-Ken quiere hablar contigo y nos pidió que te llamáramos –contó Kazuki

-Ja, yo no tengo nada qué hablar con él –respondió Paola con dignidad

-Pidió con un "por favor Paola" –dijo Shimano con ternura

A la muchacha tal frase le llegó a la fibra de debilidad que tenía, y fastidiada consigo misma arrojó las mantas a un costado con violencia y salió de su habitación, mientras Shimano volvía al ataque con su pluma. XD

Una vez en el descanso que separaba los dormitorios de varones y mujeres, Paola se topó con Ken, que estaba sentado en un sillón.

-Qué quieres, son casi las dos de la mañana –espetó Paola fríamente, acercándose a él

-Perdóname –fue lo que alcanzó a decir el chico, extendiéndole como muestra de arrepentimiento una rosa inmaculadamente blanca

-Habla, que tengo sueño –siguió ella duramente, echándole un vistazo a la flor, pero sin tomarla

-Sé que fui muy injusto contigo –admitió Ken cabizbajo, jugando con la rosa- Pero necesito que sepas...

-¿Que estás enamorado de ella? Ya lo suponía

-Yo...

-Mira Ken, Naoko me explicó lo difícil que es estar enamorado –dijo Paola secamente- Así que no te culpo, quizá yo también podría haber actuado así

-Entonces...

-Aun no estoy de acuerdo con tu ridículo plan, pero ya qué, eso no puede interferir con nuestra amistad

Como respuesta imprevista el muchacho abrazó a Paola con cariño. Ella claudicó por unos momentos, sintiéndose conmovida y diferente al estar así con él, pero pronto reaccionó y se separó bruscamente.

-No hagas eso –pidió consternada- Pueden vernos y no quiero que te metas en problemas con Sora

-Al menos ya no le dijiste Barbie –sonrió Ken

-Barbie o no, ella es tu novia –admitió su amiga- Bueno, ya es tarde, mejor me voy...

-Espera –le pidió, tomándola de la mano y poniéndole la rosa en ella

-No, quédatela –contestó Paola, encerrando la flor en su puño- Mejor dásela a alguien más importante para ti...

Le dirigió una sonrisa de amargura y retornó a su habitación, seguida por la mirada herida de Ken.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ken despertó, se encontró con que Kojiro ya estaba vestido para ir a desayunar.

-Hasta que despiertas –comentó su amigo, revisando tener todo en su mochila

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó el otro chico, incorporándose aun adormilado

-Las siete y media, si no te apuras tendrás que ir a clase sin desayunar –advirtió Kojiro saliendo- Nos vemos después

-¡Vaya! Aun sigue molesto... –bufó Ken, dirigiéndose al baño

Viendo que se le hizo tarde para alcanzar a desayunar, el karate keeper decidió dirigirse directamente a su salón, de repente sintió un empujón y cuando reaccionó se encontró con Sora sobre él, besándolo desesperadamente, dentro del clóset de mantenimiento.

-So...Sora, espera –pidió sobrecogido

-¡No sabes cuánto te quiero! –exclamó ella, sin dejar el embate de besos, pasando entonces a desabrocharle lentamente el uniforme

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó pasmado

-Quiero estar contigo... –le susurró coquetamente al oído, besándolo apasionadamente

¡Ouch! ¿a quién no le dolería que un amigo le pidiera semejante cosa? ¡de veras que seppuku debería cometer --U, pobre Paola (no te preocupes Samael, voy haciendo recuento de por qué debo cometer seppuku al finalizar este fic, no antes para no dejarte sin autora XD).

¿Se dieron cuenta que Kojiro es un excelente confidente? XD


	21. Exámenes

**Capítulo 21:**

**Exámenes**

Poco a poco la cosa se iba poniendo más y más candente, Ken no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar la situación, y mucho menos sabía qué reacción tomar al respecto: si detenerla o seguirle el juego. Pero la respuesta llegó a él de manera inimaginada, porque la puerta del clóset se abrió y se topó con alguien que sonreía entre burlón y sorprendido.

-¡Ups, perdón! Yo sólo venía por un trapo de limpieza, ya que derramé sin querer un refresco

-Ah...Okano –farfulló Sora fastidiada sin nadita de vergüenza

-Lamento interrumpirlos –continuó Toshiya, sacando un trapo de una alacena cercana- Yo ya me voy, sigan con lo suyo...

-No es nada de lo que te imaginas –alcanzó a decir Ken bastante apenado, arreglándose la ropa

-Yo no imaginé nada, es más, ni siquiera los vi. Adiós

Okano se fue y cerró la puerta nuevamente. Sora iba a reiniciar todo, pero Ken fue más rápido y salió del lugar.

-¡A dónde vas! –exclamó la muchacha, siguiéndolo indignada

-Tenemos clase y vamos a llegar tarde –replicó Ken sin dejar de caminar

-¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto!

-Sora, te respeto, y no voy a llegar a nada contigo a menos que sea de mutuo acuerdo... –aclaró el chico, deteniéndose para mirarla fijamente

-¿Y no lo fue acaso?

-Mejor vámonos –pidió el muchacho incómodo, reiniciando la marcha

Ken estaba entrando a su salón, cuando alguien chocó contra él.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Paola, sobándose el hombro (salía de costado, hablando con alguien)

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el muchacho preocupado

-Obvio que está bien –se entrometió Sora, mirando a la otra chica con desprecio- Ni modo que la hubiera arrollado un camión o le hubieras caído encima...

-Eh...yo sólo venía a darle a Kazuki un libro que se le olvidó –contó Paola apenada, recordando la vez que su amigo cayó sobre ella

-¡Adiós mami! –exclamó Kazuki burlón

-Cállate baboso... –lo espetó su amiga- Eh...adiós –añadió, marchándose sin mirar a Ken

-¿Entremos, no? –dijo Sora con fastidio, al notar a su embobado novio

-Cla...claro

Durante el resto del día, las veces que Ken se topaba accidentalmente con Okano, notó cómo éste le dirigía una mirada de burla que se le hizo insoportable. Pero además sentía cierta desesperación al saber que Toshiya podía contarle a Paola lo que había visto esa mañana. Obviamente no comentó al respecto con ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera con Kojiro, quien seguía indignado por su decisión entre Sora y Paola.

Se dirigía al comedor a cenar, cuando se encontró con un cuadro que le provocó una punzada de descontento: Okano estaba sentado y Paola estaba con él, acariciándole el rostro con ternura, además de dedicarle mimos, cosa que ella jamás había hecho con nadie. Momentos después apareció Naoko a conversar con ellos. Ya en el comedor notó que casualmente los tres mencionados se sentaron en una mesa detrás suyo y su conversación era perfectamente audible.

-Deberías ir a enfermería –sugirió Naoko preocupada

-Por milésima vez, no Naoko, no lo haré –dijo Okano determinado

-Ese ojo se te va a poner verde –comentó Paola inquietada

-No me importa...

-¡Buena paliza que les diste! –exclamó Naoko triunfal

-Y buena paliza que ellos me dieron... –murmuró el muchacho

-No debiste enfrentarlos –dijo su novia

-¿Y permitir que se pasen de insolentes contigo? –se indignó Toshiya- ¡Ni de broma!

-¿Por qué no me permites aunque sea buscar hielo para tu ojo?

-Bueno, vamos... -aceptó al fin él

-Ahora venimos Naoko –le dijo su amiga, dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Pero qué mala suerte –bufó la muchacha, quedándose sola

-Hola Naoko –saludó Ken, no pudiendo evitar su curiosidad, volteando a ver a su amiga

-¡Ken! No noté que estabas ahí –se sorprendió la aludida

-¿Puedo preguntar qué le pasó al peludo?

-Okano –puntualizó ella algo molesta- Se enfrentó a unos tipos

-¿Y por qué?

-Se portaron muy groseros con Paola, Okano los escuchó y los puso en su lugar –contó triunfante

-¿Qué le hicieron? –inquirió Ken rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño

-Empezaron a molestarla, ya sabes, acerca de cómo se ve

-¿Y?

-Pues de las palabras quisieron pasar a las manos y felizmente Okano llegó a tiempo

-¿Quiénes fueron? –interrogó Ken, apretando los puños

-Unos...de 3-B –dijo Naoko, algo temerosa

-¿Cuáles?

Pero la pregunta sobró cuando vio que un trío de chicos entraba al comedor con señas en la cara de haber tenido una pelea recientemente. Muy enojado, se puso de pie y fue en busca de ellos, agarrando del cuello de la camisa al primero que alcanzó.

-Cómo se atrevieron a querer propasarse con Paola

-¿Cuál Paola? –balbuceó el afectado asustado

-¿Hablas de la Wakabayashi? –preguntó otro con altanería

-Entonces sí fueron ustedes –gruñó Ken ceñudo, sin soltar al chico

-Pues sí, nos parece linda y qué...

-Te voy a enseñar... –murmuró Ken, soltando a su compinche y decidido a moler a golpes al otro, pero alguien detuvo su mano rápidamente

-¿Qué haces Ken? –preguntó Kojiro seriamente, seguido de sus otros compañeros

-¡Suéltame! Voy a darles a estos tipos su merecido –exigió su amigo, siendo sostenido por Matsuki y Furuta

-No es necesario –alegó su mejor amigo tranquilamente

-¡No sabes lo que dices!

-Claro que lo sé, Imai nos contó todo

-¿Y aun así piensas quedarte tan campante?

-No, pero al menos seré considerado con estos infelices, dado que si tú los golpeas puedes mandarlos a enfermería –continuó Kojiro

-Pero...

Y antes que Ken siguiera reclamando, el capitán del Toho le dio al altanero tal golpe en el abdomen que le sacó el aire; luego siguió con los otros dos, mandándolos contra la pared.

-Y la próxima piénsenlo bien antes de meterse con Paola –amenazó Kojiro, sobándose el puño

El karate keeper quedó estupefacto, pero aun así sonrió complacido y algo menos molesto. De repente entró Kazuki, quien al descubrir a los insolentes quiso írseles encima, pero Shimano y Koike lo detuvieron a tiempo y se lo llevaron a su mesa. Cuando Paola regresó se encontró con el trío adolorido de muchachos, quienes al verla pusieron pies en polvorosa y escaparon del comedor. Tras de ella venía Okano, con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo izquierdo. La muchacha estaba extrañada de ver a Kojiro sobándose el puño y a sus amigos sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras Kazuki refunfuñaba en voz baja.

-Hola ¿pasa algo? –preguntó desconfiada

-Nada –alegó Kojiro sonriente

-Se ven sospechosos...

-¿Nosotros? –intervino Shimano con una sonrisa de inocencia- ¡Claro que no!

-Supe que defendiste a Paola tú solo –murmuró Eirina, mirando a Okano que fingía demencia

-Pues sí, es mi novia y aunque no lo fuera, no iba a permitírselos –replicó el muchacho

-Eres un buen tipo después de todo –comentó Kazuki sonriendo levemente

-¿Debo agradecértelo? –ironizó Toshiya

-No, pero al menos tenlo en cuenta

Paola miró a ambos alternativamente muy contenta de saber que limaban asperezas, sin embargo a Ken eso no le pareció para nada bueno, porque Kazuki podía ser un aliado muy fuerte, y lo estaba perdiendo.

-------------------------------------------

Todos los del salón 3-C estaban nerviosos a la espera de su maestro de Historia, ya que les tocaba dar un examen. Mientras algunos estudiaban, otros como Shimano y Matsuki conversaban despreocupadamente de fútbol y unos pocos, como Kawabe, dormían sobre sus escritorios.

-¿Qué haces Sora? –preguntó Ken curioso, al notar que su novia estaba ocupada en algo debajo de su asiento

-¿Eh? Nada, nada –lo despreocupó ella bastante nerviosa

-¡Está haciendo trampa! –canturreó Yamada divertida

-Cállate metiche –la espetó Sora enojada

-¿No estudiaste? –insistió el muchacho entre preocupado y alarmado

-No pude, ayer Amai y yo nos quedamos chateando en Internet con unos amigos de Inglaterra y el tiempo se me pasó –se excusó la chica de ojos grises

-Buenos días alumnos –los interrumpió un hombre alto de bigotes- Por favor acomódense en sus asientos. Y ya saben, al primero que encuentre copiando o intentando hacerlo, lo repruebo...

-¿Por qué te ves tan campante? –indagó Takashima curioso, al ver la tranquilidad y sonrisa de Shimano

-Porque no sé nada –confesó su amigo sin dejar de sonreír --U

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan fresco! –lo regañó su amigo en voz baja

-¿Y fresco por qué? Si encontré un buen método para aprobar sin necesidad de estudiar

-No pensarás copiar...

-Señores, silencio por favor –ordenó el maestro, repartiendo las hojas de examen- Les recuerdo que 50 del examen es de múltiple elección (para marcar, pues) y el otro 50 para llenar. Así que listos o no ¡comiencen!

Takashima, desconfiado, antes de empezar a resolver su examen miró con curiosidad a Shimano, quien buscaba algo en su bolsillo. Cuando vio "su técnica secreta", no pudo evitar que una gran gota de sudor se deslice por la nuca: Shimano, bastante ufano, había sacado una moneda, la lanzaba al aire y luego marcaba una respuesta XD. El muchacho negó con la cabeza y decidió dedicarse a lo suyo, minutos después, dado que era el más aplicado de su salón y grado, culminó con su examen; así que se dedicó a mirar a sus compañeros.

Matsuki se rascaba la cabeza de cuando en cuando antes de escribir una respuesta; Kawabe estaba cabeceando de sueño y no parecía estar escribiendo nada. Kojiro se veía concentrado y seguro. Ken tenía momentos en los que parecía estar soñando despierto, incluso daba pequeños suspiritos que le robaron una sonrisa a Takashima. Imai escribía y borraba, escribía y borraba, hasta que se escuchó un ¡rash, y el muchacho levantó la mano muy apenado pidiéndole al maestro otra hoja de examen, porque la que tenía estaba rota XD Kazuki estaba ceñudo, leyendo atentamente cada pregunta, y de cuando en cuando ahogaba una risita y se ponía a escribir.

Entonces descubrió a su maestro ceñudo mirando atentamente a Sora, que estaba ocupada en mirar disimuladamente debajo de su asiento. Sigilosamente el profesor se acercó a ella y la encontró copiando algunas respuestas escritas en su muslo. Enojado le quitó el examen, pese a las excusas y ruegos de la muchacha, y regresó a su escritorio.

Cuando la prueba terminó Sora fue rápidamente a pedirle disculpas y una nueva oportunidad a su maestro, pero éste se negaba rotundamente.

-¡Menudo cínico me resultaste! –exclamó Takashima molesto, dándole a Shimano un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Por qué?

-¡Cómo se te ocurre resolver tu examen con una moneda!

-Mi estimado amigo –se defendió Shimano diplomáticamente- Está demostrado estadísticamente que tengo una probabilidad del 33 de acertar con la moneda, eso sumado a algunas respuestas que escribí con mi ilimitado conocimiento...llegaría a sumar mínimamente un 51

-¿Cuál ilimitado conocimiento? –preguntó Kazuki divertido

-El que me proporciona el anime y el manga

-¿De qué estás hablando Willis?

-Es obvio –se jactó Shimano, captando la atención de sus amigos- Con todo lo que vi sobre historia japonesa en anime...¡me sé todo lo que pueda preguntarme el maestro!

-¿Y según tú, qué conocimiento te puede proporcionar? –preguntó Kojiro intrigado y divertido

-Vi Rurouni Kenshin unas 3 veces todo este fin de semana con tal de aprenderme la era Meiji; y para la era Tokugawa me aprendí ya hace rato Peacemaker. Complementando, ayer vi algo de Basilisk

-¿Y te parece que esas series van a enriquecer tu cultura? –inquirió Matsuki incrédulo

-Claro que por supuesto que sí...

-A ver Shimano –empezó Takashima, dispuesto a demostrar su ignorancia- De qué año a qué año duró el Shogunato

-De 1600 a 1868 –contestó Shimano seguro y orgulloso, dejando a sus amigos boquiabiertos

-Cuáles eran los clanes revolucionarios más importantes de la época

-El de Choushuu y Satsuma

-Cuáles fueron las cinco guerras Boshin

-Las de Monte Ueno, Nagaoka, Aizu, Hakodate y Toba-Fushimi, donde pelea Kenshin

-¿Cuál Kenshin? –preguntó Ken enarcando una ceja

-Rurouni Kenshin –aclaró Shimano como si fuera algo obvio XD

-¿No pusiste eso en el examen, o sí? –inquirió Matsuki preocupado

-Claro que lo hice –respondió Shimano con autosuficiencia- Además de agregar la gran batalla entre él y Sishio

-Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto –bufó Kojiro divertido

-¿Cuál Sishio? –se alarmó Takashima

-El vendado, ya sabes, el antihéroe que casi muere quemado... –contestó el ingenioso Shimano- El caso es que además me explayé en mis respuestas sobre el Choushuu, detallando cómo fue su enfrentamiento contra el Shinsengumi y cómo Tetsunosuke acaba con su mayor líder

-¿Quién es Tetsunosuke? –indagó Imai, sospechando no querer saber la respuesta

-El principal de Peacemaker...

-Mejor ya no pregunten –pidió Kojiro consternado- A este paso van a castigarlo por semejantes inventos...

-Cambiando de tema –dijo Kazuki divertido- Menudo papelón hizo tu novia, Ken

-Algo sospechaba al verla inclinada en su escritorio –comentó el aludido despreocupadamente- Pero no creí que se atrevería a copiar

-Y con el maestro Yamazaki que es tan estricto –acotó Takashima

-A mi me gustaría ver las pruebas del delito –dijo Imai pícaramente

-Pero si aparentemente todo estaba escrito en el muslo de Sora –explicó Kazuki extrañado

-Por eso, por eso –aclaró su amigo riendo divertido, mientras todos esperaban la reacción de Ken, quien no pudo esbozar una sonrisa

-A mi también me gustaría ver esas pruebas –bromeó Ken, riendo con Imai, mientras los demás los veían con cara de "¡hello!"

En el 3-F los alumnos estaban concentrados en su examen de Estadística. Koike sudaba la gota gorda para resolver los problemas, refunfuñando de cuando en cuando contra sí mismo por haberse dedicado día antes a un torneo de Play Station contra Shimano, en lugar de estudiar. Si bien Okano no era un alumno aplicadísimo, sí se defendía en todo lo relacionado a números, así que se veía tranquilo resolviendo su examen. Furuta parecía más serio que de costumbre concentrado en su prueba. Mientras Naoko estaba pálida como una hoja tratando de resolver el examen, una vez que hizo todo lo humanamente posible, pidió permiso para ir a la Enfermería porque no se sentía nada bien. Al verla la maestra accedió y pidió que le notificara cualquier cosa por medio de la enfermera.

También era día de examen en primer grado. En el salón de 1-A estaban concentrados en resolver Biología. Takeshi tenía cierto tono sonrojado en sus mejillas mientras leía la prueba, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Paola, que sonreía divertida ante el bochorno de su amigo y el tema de "educación sexual y reproductiva". Tampoco pasó por alto los continuos suspiros por lo bajo que una chica sentada asientos más atrás de Takeshi le dedicaba al mediocampista del Toho. La Wakabayashi, concientizada de una vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo, se puso a resolver su examen.

Finalizada la jornada todos parecían más muertos que vivos. En el comedor se escuchaba un murmullo general acerca de las posibles respuestas. Habían lamentos de los que sentían haber dado mal sus exámenes, otros exclamaban de júbilo, algunos no le prestaron importancia al asunto y comían tranquilos. En la mesa de los amigos de Kojiro, Kawabe estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, bastante alicaído.

-¿Qué le pasó? –inquirió Koike al acercarse y tomar asiento junto a ellos

-Se durmió durante el examen –comentó Matsuki por lo bajo

-¡Es que no puede ser! –exclamó de repente el alicaído muchacho, sobresaltando a sus amigos- Estudié tanto durante toda la noche ¡y me quedé dormido!

-Cosas que pasan –lo consoló Kazuki, dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-Hola chicos –saludó Paola sonriente, llegando junto a Takeshi- ¿Qué te pasa Katsuharu?

-Le fue mal en el examen –contó su mejor amigo, ofreciéndole asiento junto a él

-Me quedé dormido y dejé la prueba en blanco, ni siquiera puse mi nombre –se lamentó Kawabe

-Eh...pues... –dudó la muchacha, sin saber si echarse a reír o consolarlo con lástima- No es el último examen ¿no? Tendrás otras oportunidades

-¡Es que no fue justo! –exclamó de repente Sora, entrando violentamente en el comedor

-Pero Sora... –trataba de decir Ken, caminando detrás de ella, lo que provocó que Paola frunciera el ceño

Aquí entre nos, no sé qué tan bueno puede ser para alguien que en lugar de golpearlo Ken, lo golpee Kojiro ¿fue en verdad un acto misericordioso o fue un abuso peor? Quedará como otro gran enigma del mundo XD

Peacemaker, Rurouni Kenshin y Basilisk, con todos sus personajes, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y compañías.

Por si acaso toda la historia japonesa que repite Shimano(con las excepciones obvias) es real, siendo que la saqué de las notas del traductor del manga de Rurouni Kenshin XD


	22. Haciendo las paces

**Capítulo 22:**

**Haciendo las paces**

Ambos se fueron mesas más allá a continuar con una acalorada explicación de la chica.

-Pero qué le pasa a Ken –refunfuñó Paola- ¿Desde cuándo anda de perrito faldero de la Barbie?

-Desde que el señor Yamazaki la descubrió copiando en el examen –comentó Matsuki burlón

-¿Estaba copiando? –se sorprendió la Wakabayashi- ¿Y con el señor Yamazaki?

-Para que veas...

-¡Es bruta o qué! Ese profesor es capaz de mandarla a cursos de fin de año así sin más –comentó Paola fastidiada

-¿Y a ti cómo te fue? –preguntó Kazuki, cambiando de tema

-Bien, felizmente, aunque no hallé el examen tan excitante como Takeshi –se burló Paola, provocándole aludido un tono guindo en el rostro (méndiga malpensada XD)

-No entiendo... –comentó Koike curioso

-Mejor ni entiendas –siguió su amiga, mirando a Takeshi con picardía

-Hola –saludó Ken sentándose junto a ellos

-¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto? –indagó Kojiro de malas pulgas

-Sora, que no está de acuerdo con irse a cursos de fin de año en Historia –suspiró su amigo resignado

-¿Lo ven? Se los dije –comentó Paola triunfal

Ken se sorprendió al notar recién la presencia de su amiga, por lo que ésta tuvo que ahogar su gesto victorioso y desviar la mirada.

-¿A ti cómo te fue, Paola? –preguntó el karate keeper, mientras sus demás amigos veían a ambos como si se tratara de la novela de las ocho XD

-No me quejo, respondí todas la preguntas –contestó ella algo incómoda- ¿Y a ti?

-Bien, gracias

-Y eso que se la pasó suspirando en el examen –añadió Takashima burlón, sonrojando a Ken- Mucho amor mi amigo, mucho amor...

-Yo... –trató de excusarse Ken, pero la llegada de Okano lo interrumpió

-Buenas, grupo de cuñados míos –saludó irónico- ¿Me permiten llevarme a esta muñequita conmigo?

-¿Por qué mejor no nos acompañas? –sugirió Kazuki, siendo observado con sus amigos como si fuera una película de ciencia ficción

-Ya no cabe –alegó Ken rápidamente

-Ni que estuviera tan gordo –bufó Shimano divertido

-Acércate una silla –pidió Paola tranquilamente

Okano sonrió complacido, y con cierta burla a Ken que lo fulminaba con la mirada, y acercó una silla junto a Paola.

-Creí que estarías con tu novia la escandalosa –comentó Toshiya

-Sora no es escandalosa, y no tengo que darte explicaciones de por qué estoy o no con ella –replicó Ken de mal humor

-A cualquiera le provocaría dolor de cabeza con esos gritos –dijo Matsuki simplemente

-¿Verdad que sí? –añadió Koike- No sé cómo la aguantas

-Tiene razón –apoyó Takashima- Es bonita y todo eso, pero hasta que abre la boca y todo se va al demonio

-Sora es diferente –trató de explicar Ken enojado- Pero no es insoportable

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí con nosotros? –replicó Kazuki intrigado

-Ya dejen de hostigarlo –pidió Paola seriamente- Él halló en Sora las cualidades que ustedes no ven, de otro modo no sería su novia

-Paola tiene razón –dijo Okano, rodeándola con un brazo- Cada quien ve las cualidades de esa persona especial y por eso la escoge

-¿Y qué podrías tener tú de especial? –bufó Ken sarcástico

-No sé, por qué no le preguntas a Paola –devolvió el jugador del RJ-7, provocando que las miradas se posen en la consternada Paola

-Vamos Paola, dínoslo –la animó Kazuki divertido (menudo mal amigo me resultó U)

-Pues...Toshiya es especial en todo –balbuceó la germano japonesa

-¡Qué tierna eres! –dijo su novio complacido, besándola repentinamente

-¡Suficiente! –exclamó Ken enojado, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con los puños

-¿Qué te pasa Ken? –preguntó Kojiro tranquilamente

-¡Esas muestras de afecto no son apropiadas para este lugar!

-Tienes razón –apoyó Okano con una media sonrisa- No nos sería posible ir más allá, así que esperemos a esta noche –añadió burlón

-¡Qué dijiste! –gritó Ken, tratando de agarrarlo, pero la rápida intervención de Furuta y Matsuki se lo impidió

-Cálmate Ken –pidió Paola asustada- Toshiya sólo estaba bromeando

-Pues que no bromee contigo –advirtió el karate keeper, saliendo furioso del lugar

Sus amigos vieron salir al muchacho con cara de susto. Segundos después de recomponerse de la sorpresa Paola salió detrás de él, diciéndole al resto un simple "Voy a hablar con él". Okano se quedó sentado, pero con un sentimiento de inconformidad al respecto que Kazuki notó, pero sobre el que no dijo nada.

Ken se detuvo cerca de una fuente que adornaba uno de los patios del colegio, estaba furioso, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. De repente un impulso lo hizo golpear la superficie del agua con una mano, haciendo salpicar una abundante cantidad de la sustancia, que fue a dar en Paola, quien se aproximaba a hablar con él.

-Vaya recibimiento –bufó la muchacha sorprendida, sacando un pañuelo para secarse el rostro

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, perdóname Paola! –se disculpó Ken apenado al darse cuenta de lo que hizo- No quise...

-Sé que no quisiste mojarme, no te preocupes –contestó ella tranquilamente- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Sobre qué –espetó Ken, sentándose en el borde de la fuente

-Sobre tu reacción allá en el comedor –aclaró la joven, sentándose junto a él

-Mira, ya sé que Okano es tu novio, y también sé que tú haces de tu vida un carnaval si así lo quieres –explicó su amigo- Pero no me parece que permitas que tu noviecito arme semejantes espectáculos frente a todos

-Frente a todos o frente a ti –se le salió a Paola sin querer

-¿Qué dices? –se extrañó el muchacho

-De todos los presentes, sólo tú reaccionaste así de mal –corrigió la joven nerviosa- Por eso digo que al único que le afectó tanto fue a ti

-Escucha –le dijo, luego de unos segundos en silencio- Aunque el tipo ése no me agrade ni quinto, no voy a pedirte que termines con él

-Vaya, gracias –ironizó Paola

-Pero...no te extrañes si cuando estés con él yo no me acerque a ti

-¿Debería extrañarme? Recuerda que tú mismo me pediste que no me aparezca contigo y menos cuando está Sora

-Es que no lo entiendes...

-Entiendo, aunque no me creas –se defendió Paola- Entiendo que te enamoraste de Okami y que harás todo cuanto esté a tu alcance para no embarrarla con ella; y también entiendo que no por eso dejarás de ser mi amigo ¿viste? Sí entiendo...

-Paola, lo que no entiendes es que, aunque no quieras creerlo, esta situación también me tiene mal a mi

-¿Y a ti por qué? Si fuiste el de la idea...

-¿Lo hiciste por vengarte? –inquirió Ken desconfiado

-Hacer qué

-Ponerte de novia con Okano

-¡Qué! Ja, lo que me faltaba –exclamó Paola indignada, poniéndose de pie- ¿Sabes qué? Cree lo que quieras, al fin que es tu verdad, no la mía

-¿Estás enamorada de él? –insistió el chico

-No tengo por qué responderte –contestó la muchacha suspirando fastidiada

-Porque si he de serte sincero...yo no estoy enamorado de Sora –confesó Ken, mirando abstraído el suelo, más como una autoconfesión

-¿Ah no? –indagó Paola, sin poder ocultar su interés en el tema- ¿Entonces por qué estás con ella?

-Porque me gusta –aclaró él simplemente

-Ah...

-¿Tú no me dirás ahora si estás enamorada del peludo?

-Se llama Okano –corrigió su amiga impaciente- Y no te lo diré simplemente porque no quiero

-Discúlpame –pidió Ken, después de regalarle una pequeña sonrisa ante la respuesta

-Y ahora por qué –preguntó Paola curiosa, sentándose nuevamente

-Por la estupidez que te pedí

-Que yo recuerde nunca me pediste que me infiltrara en el Nankatsu como alumna falsa ni que finja amor por Ishizaki para boicotearles la final –bromeó la Wakabayashi sonriendo

-He estado pensando al respecto...

-Milagro –bufó Paola divertida

-Y –puntualizó Ken, fingiendo indignación- Creo que si a Sora no le parece que yo tenga una relación contigo, pues es su problema, al fin que ella es la única que se amarga, y no por no amargarla nos vamos a amargar tú y yo

-Sonó a trabalenguas

-Pero lo entendiste ¿o no?

-Ni que fuera bruta. Pero corrigiendo lo que dijiste, tú y yo no tenemos una relación –explicó Paola incómoda- Tenemos una amistad, que es distinto

-Bueno, una relación de amistad –arregló Ken

-¡Exacto!

-No dejaremos de ser amigos...

-¡Claro que no!

-Aunque tú sigas con el pedante ése...

-Y tú con la hueca ésa –defendió Paola rápidamente

-¿Amigos con todo claro? –dijo Ken sonriendo, extendiéndole una mano

-Amigos con todo más claro que Pelé –respondió Paola, estrechando su mano, no pudiendo luego aguantar el impulso y abrazar a su amigo, que si bien inicialmente se sorprendió, le devolvió el gesto con cariño

-Este... ¿no quieres ir a entrenar un rato? –preguntó Koike incomodísimo, ya que él y Okano habían seguido a Paola y no se perdieron de nada

-Era él ¿cierto?

-¿Quién?

-Wakashimazu era el que debía de darse cuenta –escupió Okano apretando los dientes, mirando a su amigo con rabia

-Eh...mejor vámonos –lo esquivó Hideto, poniéndose en marcha

-Maldito oportunista –murmuró el otro chico con coraje, siguiendo a su amigo

¡Ja! ¿por qué será que siempre que está pasando algo como abrazos o besos alguien tiene que estar viendo? No me culpen, ocurre hasta en los mejores fics XD

Por cierto que con el comentario de Pelé no fue racista ni mucho menos (por si alguien lo cree) Respeto mucho a ese gran jugador brasileño, y creo que es el mejor de todos los tiempos.


	23. Arte abstracto

**Capítulo 23:**

**Arte abstracto**

Mientras todo eso ocurría fuera del comedor, allí los que habían quedado luego de la retirada de Ken y Paola siguieron con su amena conversación.

-Oye Takeshi –dijo Takashima, a quien no se le escapaba ningún detalle por mínimo que fuera- ¿Qué quiso decir Paola con eso de que su examen fue "más excitante" para ti?

-¿Qué? –balbuceó el aludido, sonrojándose, y atorándose con el arroz que se había metido a la boca

-¿Por qué te pones rojo? –se burló Shimano- Vamos, dínoslo, estás entre amigos

-Por eso sería mejor que no lo dijera –bufó Kojiro irónico

-Es que... –dudó Takeshi, avergonzado ante la repentina atención que había generado- Dimos examen de Biología

-¿Y qué con eso? ¿disecaron un sapo o algo así? –preguntó Shimano con cara de asco

-No, dimos examen acerca de todos los temas que abarcan...que abarcan...

-Que abarcan qué –insistió Matsuki

-sepssulid –susurró Takeshi tapándose la boca

-¿Qué?

-sepssualid –repitió Takeshi

-No entiendo ¿qué cosa? –insistió Matsuki

-¡Sexualidad! –exclamó el menor de los amigos harto del cuestionamiento, sorprendiendo a todos

-Así que eso trataron –repitió Yutaka con una sonrisita de burla

-¿Y eso te avergüenza tanto? –inquirió Shimano tranquilamente

-No quiero hablar de eso –pidió Takeshi apenado, volviendo a concentrarse en su plato

-Ah... –ahogó de repente un grito Shimano, con los ojos abiertos

-Por qué me temo que esto se va a poner feo –comentó Kojiro con fastidio- Así que mejor me voy, porque me aburren

El capitán del Toho se fue, dejando a Takeshi con ojitos de "no me dejes, por favor". Pero ya era tarde, se había quedado sometido a los lobos XD.

-No me digas que todavía no te estrenaste –dijo Shimano por lo bajo, misteriosamente

-¿Estrenarme?

-No, parece que aun no –confirmó Matsuki divertido

-Ya déjenlo –les pidió Takashima, ahora él también estaba avergonzado

-Son de lo peor –comentó Furuta, marchándose junto a Takashima

-Los veo luego –murmuró Imai, que había estado muy distraído

-Voy contigo –dijo Kawabe, marchándose

-¿Me perdí algo interesante? –preguntó Kazuki, quien había ido por otra porción de arroz (tragón XD) al verlos tan misteriosos

-Estábamos tratando de lo "nuevecito" que es Takeshi –contó Shimano divertido

-¡Oigan! –se indignó Takeshi, que ya había entendido el tema en el que se habían sumergido

-¿En serio? –indagó Eirina curioso

-¿Y qué con eso? –se defendió el aludido

-Mira Takeshi, entraste a Instituto y debemos hacer algo por ti –comentó Yutaka diplomáticamente

-¿Algo como qué? –preguntó desconfiado su pequeño amigo

-Te abriremos paso a la vida –continuó Shimano teatralmente

-No hablarán en serio –murmuró Kazuki confundido

-¿Por qué? ¿qué harán? –inquirió Takeshi asustado

-Si Paola se entera los matará –advirtió su mejor amigo- O mínimo los colgará del mástil y no precisamente del cuello

-No lo arruines Sorimachi –lo espetó Shimano ceñudo- Vamos a ayudar a Takeshi y asunto definido

-¿Crees que Koike se nos una? –preguntó Matsuki, ignorando la mirada de reproche de Kazuki

-Sí, por qué no

-¿Qué piensan hacer? –preguntó Takeshi aun asustado, mientras sus dos amigos se lo llevaban del brazo, seguidos por la mirada preocupada del otro delantero del Toho XD

---------------------------------------

El día siguiente continuó con exámenes para todos. Cuando a los amigos de Paola se les ocurrió ir a recogerla a ella y Takeshi para ir a almorzar, se encontraron con que ella salía quejándose con la profesora de Arte, aquella mujer mayor de los dientes amarillentos.

-¡Pero señora Kinomoto!

-Nada señorita Wakabayashi, no pienso considerar lo que hizo como examen

-¡Pero usted dijo que era tema libre!

-¡Pero no tan libre! –dijo la maestra harta de la muchacha- Además debería agradecer que pienso tomarle otro examen después

-Sí, claro –bufó Paola fastidiada

-¡Debería dejar de ser tan rebelde y subversiva! –la regañó Kinomoto- Es un mal ejemplo para los demás alumnos, sobre todo para el inocente de Sawada XD

-Deje a Takeshi fuera de este asunto –pidió Paola molesta

-No pienso seguir discutiendo con usted –culminó su profesora severamente- La veo después del almuerzo

La señora Kinomoto se fue, dejando a Paola con más ganas de quejarse.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Ken acercándose a ella

-¡Esa bruja dijo que mi obra de arte no sirve! –reclamó su amiga airadamente

-Es que no debiste... –murmuró Takeshi apenado

-No debí qué

-Hacer lo que hiciste

-¿Y qué hiciste? –inquirió Kojiro, como sabiendo que se arrepentiría después

-Vengan –les pidió Paola, entrando nuevamente a la sala de Arte, donde habían muchos lienzos pintados- Miren...

-¿Qué es eso? ¿arte moderno? –dijo Ken viendo una mancha color piel con algo rojo arriba, dos cosas puntiagudas a los costados de color azul y unos puntos negros en medio de todo

-Lo llamo "Homenaje a Genzo" –dijo Paola con orgullo

Sus amigos la miraron confundidos durante unos segundos, luego se echaron a reír hasta que les dio calambre en la cara.

-Jajaja, no me digas que ése es Genzo –dijo Ken aun riéndose con ganas

-Claro ¿no se nota?

-Jajaja, pues a primera vista no, pero ahora que me fijo bien... –bromeó Kojiro, mirando la pintura

-La señora Kinomoto le dijo que no era posible que se burle así de alguien de su familia –contó Takeshi, reprobando la risa de sus amigos, aunque ni él mismo pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia- Y que no contaba como examen

-Yo le pregunté si podía plasmar algo de cubismo –explicó Paola seriamente- Ella dijo que sí, entonces pensé en el cuadrado de Genzo, jaja (cuadrado hace mención a una persona tonta)

-¿Y qué son esas cosas azules? –preguntó Kojiro

-Sus cuernos, y ésta es su gorrita...

-Jajajaja, su gorrita, jaja –siguió riéndose Ken

-Paola...

-¿Eh? ¡Hola Okano! –saludó Paola con una sonrisa

-¿Qué les causa tanta gracia? –preguntó el recién llegado, picado por la familiaridad que se respiraba en el ambiente, mientras Ken se calmaba de a poco

-Mira, es el retrato del Minotauro –enseñó la muchacha orgullosamente

-Jajaja, no me digas

-Pues sí te digo. Lo malo es que la bruja no quiso aceptarme esta obra magistral como examen

-¿Y por qué no? Si hasta merecería estar en un museo

-¿Verdad que sí?

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a almorzar? –sugirió Takeshi harto del asunto, a lo que los demás asintieron

Cuando llegaron al comedor, y al notar que Matsuki, Koike y Shimano estaban ya en la mesa, Takeshi trató de evadirlos e irse a sentar a otra parte, pero ellos se adelantaron a sus ideas de fuga y lo arrastraron, literalmente, con ellos.

-Ken, ¿no piensas sentarte conmigo? –inquirió Sora con enojo, al verlo encaminarse hacia donde estaban sus amigos

-Eh...yo... –dudó él, mientras Paola lo miraba de reojo y seguía con su camino- Claro...

-¿Pasa algo? –indagó Okano curioso al notar que Paola estaba distraída

-No, nada –mintió ella, sentándose junto a los demás, mientras su novio miraba con fastidio hacia donde Ken y Sora se acomodaban

Después del almuerzo Paola tuvo que ir nuevamente a la sala de Arte para repetir su examen. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el curso con quien debía compartir esa hora era el mismísimo 3-C. Cuando la maestra Kinomoto llegó le indicó que "por favor" se limitara a pintar algo abstracto que no tenga inspiración en nadie de su familia XD. El resto de sus amigos debía dar, en el mismo taller de Arte, un examen teórico sobre el Modernismo. Cuando Ken terminó su evaluación se dedicó a ver el trabajo de su amiga, que se veía bastante concentrada. Al verla tan atentamente no pudo evitar sonreír, desde que la había conocido Paola había sido tan espontánea como sólo era ella; sin embargo sabía también de lo doloroso que era verla triste. Era gracioso pensar la gran amistad que los unía, a ellos y todos sus compañeros, pese a la diferencia de edad. Aunque el mérito podía recibirlo la intolerancia que todos compartían contra Tsubasa y el Nankatsu, cosa que se ganó incluso la amistad del tajante Kojiro Hyuga, había algo más que era indescriptible.

-¿Qué te parece? –le susurró Paola al notar que la veía

-¿Y ahora qué es? –preguntó él en el mismo tono, ya que estaba a sólo un asiento de distancia

-Pues no tiene título, pero me inspiré en Naoko durmiendo

Ken vio más atentamente el cuadro: una gran e irregular mancha negra dominaba el lienzo, con unas pequeñas líneas blancas esparcidas.

-¿Y por qué en Naoko?

-Porque a mi suele costarme dormir y muy repetidas veces me he quedado escuchando los resoplidos de la chica Imai –contó Paola divertida, viendo que la maestra no los descubra charlando

-¿Entonces qué tiene que ver la mancha negra?

-Cómo que qué tiene que ver, yo no prendo la luz, así que es la oscuridad de mi habitación, jajaja

-Ay Paola...

Sora los observaba conversar y sonreírse con bastante sospecha. Ella estaba muy segura de ser una muchacha elogiada por sus atributos físicos, pero sabía también que para ganarse el corazón de alguien necesitaba de algo más, y era por eso que empezaba a sentir rechazo hacia Paola, porque Ken no había hallado hasta ese momento la forma de verla a ella también como una amiga, como veía a la otra joven de los ojos verdes.

Jajaja, qué lindo dibujo de Genzo me imaginé, jaja. Admito que mi creación, o sea Paola, y yo compartimos algo además del gusto por Ken: nuestra escasez de arte para dibujar XD

En cuanto al tema de Takeshi...no habré tenido amigos en colegio, pero sí los tuve en Universidad, y sin llegar al extremo de ser pervertidos, los chicos a esa edad son algo...extremistas XD ¡pobre Takeshi! --U


	24. Problemas nocturnos

**Capítulo 24:**

**Problemas nocturnos**

La semana de exámenes pasó para tranquilidad de todos. Mientras Takashima se ufanaba de haber dado todos con gran éxito, Shimano y Koike se sentían tranquilos al saber que tenían probabilidades de aprobar, o mejor dicho, de no reprobar XD Matsuki y los dos últimos se veían muy sospechosos, y no comentaban con nadie acerca de sus planes. Sin embargo en una de sus "reuniones secretas" en la biblioteca, Naoko sin querer los llegó a escuchar.

-¿Entonces hoy por la noche?

-Ahá, ya le dije a Takeshi que se prepare

-¿Están seguros de esto?

-¡Claro!

-Espero que nadie se entere...

-Ni al caso tu preocupación, Takeshi ya fue convencido de las ventajas de lo que hará

-¿Cuáles ventajas?

-¡Al menos dejará de ser nuevecito!

-Entonces, hoy a las 10 en la puerta principal

-Que nadie nos vea juntos o sospecharán

-Bien, hasta la noche

-Hasta la noche

El trío se fue con direcciones distintas. Naoko volteó boquiabierta a verlos marcharse, pensando "éstos no se traen nada bueno". Así que corrió a su habitación, donde se encontró con Paola que leía una revista bastante ajada, que no era otra que una revista que Kazuki le prestó involuntariamente hace tiempo (se la quitó ella, pues XD) y que era considerada como una de las mejores de su colección, sin embargo Paola se había dedicado a darle destino de cuaderno de pintar y ya no servía, así que no se la aceptó de vuelta.

-Tengo que contarte algo –dijo apresurada, sentándose junto a ella

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó su amiga, bajando su revista

-El trío de malentretenidos de tu manada de amigos está planeando algo

-¿Y qué con eso? –dijo Paola, retomando su lectura

-Que nombraron a Takeshi

Automáticamente Paola dejó caer la revista y miró a Naoko con los ojos como platos.

-¡¡Qué!

-Lo que oyes

-¡Pero cómo se atrevieron! Saben que les tengo más que prohibido meterse con Takeshi –se alarmó Paola, poniéndose de pie sobre su cama

-Y lo peor es que sospecho que no es nada bueno... –comentó Naoko lastimera

-¡Ah, no! Me van a oír –dijo la otra chica resuelta, bajando de un salto al piso y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡Qué vas a hacer! –exclamó su amiga, agarrándola de un brazo

-Voy a hablar con ellos

-¿Estás loca? Se enojarán si creen que los espiamos

-Pero...

-Pero nada, lo único que podemos hacer es seguirlos y esperar que no le pase nada malo a Takeshi –propuso Naoko misteriosa

-Eh... –dudó Paola más tranquila- Está bien, ¿pero sabes qué harán y dónde?

-Qué, exactamente no sé; pero sé que se verán a las 10 en la puerta principal

-Y allí también estaremos nosotras –aseguró Paola, golpeando su palma con su otro puño

Mientras, en un pasillo del colegio, Sora hablaba misteriosamente con uno de sus amigos.

-¿Y qué ganaré yo con todo esto?

-Te pagaré, ¿estamos? –dijo la chica con fastidio

-¿Y qué ganarás tú con todo esto?

-¡Eso no te importa! Sólo haz lo que te digo y no preguntes más

-Bueno, si así lo quieres –contestó el muchacho, acariciando con una mano una máquina fotográfica que tenía colgada del cuello

-Adiós, y no te descuides –advirtió Sora, marchándose luego

-No te preocupes –aseguró su amigo, yendo en dirección contraria, mientras silbaba despreocupadamente una melodía

A eso de las diez de la noche Paola y Naoko salieron sigilosamente hacia la puerta principal. Un muchacho las vio casualmente y sonrió con cierta complacencia. Ambas muchachas se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos y esperaron a que aparezcan sus amigos. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que minutos después aparecieron Koike y Shimano, quienes se veían nerviosos. Rato después aparecieron Matsuki y Takeshi, éste último parecía estar acompañándolo amenazado XD. Se percataron que nadie los siguiera y salieron del lugar luego de burlar al guardia de seguridad, acto seguido sus amigas hicieron lo mismo.

Paola y Naoko se subieron a un taxi y siguieron al automóvil donde iban sus amigos. Pasó cerca de media hora hasta que dicho auto se detuvo y ellos bajaron, en pleno centro de la ciudad. Ellas los siguieron a pie luego de pagarle al taxista, a quien se le hizo sospechosa su actitud. Caminaron y caminaron, no era fácil seguirlos dado que las veredas estaban atestadas de gente, pero hacían lo que podían, y agradecían el hecho de que Matsuki era lo suficientemente visible entre aquellas personas gracias a su altura. De repente ellos ingresaron a una calle de dudosa reputación. Ambas se miraron con cara de duda, pero resolvieron también en silencio continuar con su persecución. Los chicos entraron en uno de los lugares que allí abundaban, así que a ellas no les quedó de otra más que entrar detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndoles que en la puerta de control nadie les dijera nada.

Cuando vieron lo que allí había se quedaron boquiabiertas y con los ojos como platos: en tres o cuatro pequeños escenarios, adornados con un tubo central, habían mujeres semidesnudas haciendo bailes exóticos. Las meseras llevaban ropa tan escandalosa, que no sabían qué era peor, si sus escotes casi hasta el ombligo o sus riesgosas minifaldas.

-Voy a matarlos... –alcanzó a decir Paola apretando los puños

Naoko no sabía si echarse a reír, protestar o llorar de desconsuelo. Su amiga la jaló y se sentaron en una mesa, desde donde se pusieron a buscar a sus amigos. Hasta que los localizaron: estaban unas mesas más allá, hablando con Takeshi tratando como de convencerlo de algo, mientras él tenía la cabeza gacha y desde la distancia se percibía la gran vergüenza del pequeño jugador.

-Así que ése era el favorcito que querían hacerle a Takeshi –comentó Naoko divertida

-¿Qué te parece gracioso? –la espetó Paola ceñuda- ¡Te das cuenta a dónde lo trajeron!

-Paola, los hombres son así –explicó su amiga tranquilamente- Creen que sin "eso" son menos machos

-¡Pero por qué tuvieron que involucrar a Takeshi!

-Porque no tienen sentido común, no se dan cuenta que más allá de ser menor, él aun es un niño en otros aspectos...

-Pero van a ver... –amenazó Paola, poniéndose de pie

Iba a darles encuentro, pero ellos se adelantaron y fueron tras uno de los escenarios principales. Ella los siguió, los había perdido de vista pero no se dio por vencida y siguió buscándolos. Entonces los encontró: había una mujer con ellos, misma que acariciaba melosamente al inhibido Takeshi, mientras los otros tres se las daban de capos en el tema. Paola no pudo evitar sentir más rabia y se dirigió a ellos, pero antes de alcanzarlos un hombre la agarró y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Dónde vas preciosura –dijo el hombre mirándola con lujuria

-¡Oiga, suélteme! –exigió Paola desesperada, golpeándole el pecho con sus puños

-Claro que no, te encontré y me gustas, así que no te librarás de mi –aseguró el hombre, tratando de besarla

-¡Viejo asqueroso, suélteme! –gritó la chica asustada, despertando la atención de la gente que estaba a su alrededor

-¿Paola? –murmuraron sus amigos atónitos al reconocerla

-¡Paola! –gritó Takeshi preocupado, olvidándose de su vergüenza

La muchacha, en su desesperación, le dio tal rodillazo en sus partes al tipo que lo hizo hincarse de dolor, saliendo luego a todo correr. Pero para mal terminó en medio de uno de los escenarios, ya que al no saber dónde se dirigía, fue a través de uno de los ingresos. Las luminarias la cegaron, estaba atontada sin saber qué hacer. Escuchó varios chiflidos y gritos. Se quedó inmóvil, nunca antes el miedo la había paralizado así. Sin embargo una mano salvadora la jaló y se la llevó con ella.

-Paola ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Koike preocupado, mirándola fijamente

-¿Koike? –murmuró ella aun en estado de shock

-¿Por qué nos seguiste? –inquirió su amigo, abrazándola con cariño

-Yo...yo... –pero las palabras no le salían, aun estaba muy asustada

-¡Y que no te vuelva a ver! –se escuchó un grito

Entonces aparecieron Shimano y Matsuki, agarrando a Takeshi que se veía enardecido.

-Paola... –murmuró Naoko agitada

-Ya cálmate Takeshi –le dijo Matsuki, sosteniéndolo aun

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Paola separándose de Koike, algo más serena

-Takeshi le dio tremenda golpiza al abusador ése –contó Shimano seriamente- Pero ¿estás bien?

-Sí, pero por favor vámonos de aquí –les pidió su amiga

Todos salieron en silencio y tomaron un taxi. Cuando llegaron a su colegio aun nadie se había atrevido a hablar.

-Paola, por favor, no le digas a nadie –pidió Matsuki avergonzado- Nosotros...

-Sé que no lo hicieron con mala intención –interrumpió Paola muy seria- Pero en otra no hagan tonterías como esta

-Ella tiene razón, casi obligaron a Takeshi a ir con ustedes –la apoyó Naoko enojada

-Yo... –trató de excusarse el aludido

-Takeshi, para mi eres valiosísimo así como eres –le dijo su amiga con cariño- No necesitas estar demostrando tu hombría...

Ante el comentario los otros tres jóvenes bajaron la cabeza apenados.

-Gracias Paola... –murmuró Takeshi con una pequeña sonrisa

-Y ahora ustedes –ordenó Naoko- ¡Váyanse a dormir o se lo diré a Kojiro!

-¡No, a él no! –rogaron sus amigos

-Nos matará si se entera –añadió Shimano preocupado

-Pues debieron pensarlo antes

-Mejor vámonos –sugirió Koike- Y perdón a ambos nuevamente

Los tres chicos se fueron, luego Takeshi, después de dirigirle una última sonrisa de agradecimiento a Paola y Naoko. Una vez que ambas estuvieron en su habitación la Wakabayashi se dejó caer sobre su cama, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Paola, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Naoko asustada, sentándose junto a ella

-Naoko...ése tipo... –alcanzó a decir su amiga, antes de que sus palabras se ahoguen en llanto

Naoko la abrazó y trató de consolarla. Su amiga aun estaba muy asustada, ¿quién no lo estaría?. Aun así era mejor no contarle a nadie más sobre el hecho, a nadie.

¡O sea hello! Vayan ustedes a saber cómo rayos con esos lugares de dudosa reputación, así que usé mi limitada imaginación para describir uno.

Menos mal Paola y Naoko aparecieron, que si no...quién sabe qué hubiera pasado 


	25. Calumnia

**Capítulo 25:**

**Calumnia**

Durante el desayuno del día siguiente notaron que Paola estaba demasiado callada, no había siquiera murmurado nada cuando aparecieron Koike, Shimano y Matsuki. Una vez que acabó con su avena y su jugo se dispuso a salir. Okano acababa de entrar y sonrió gratamente al reconocer a su novia, que estaba ensimismada. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura a manera de saludo, pero la reacción que despertó en Paola no fue la esperada, porque ella se separó violentamente de él y lo miraba asustada.

-¡Suélteme! –gritó Paola

-Paola, soy yo –aclaró Okano extrañado- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Ah, Okano... –murmuró ella suspirando más relajada- Lo siento, no quise reaccionar así

-Estás algo pálida, no me digas que tanto te asusté

-No, no me asustaste... –alegó Paola esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Discúlpame, pero quiero ir a descansar, no pasé una buena noche

Ken, quien había estado espiando a Paola y Okano, al darse cuenta de la extraña reacción de su amiga se excusó son Sora y se fue tras de ella; claro que tuvo que disimular cuando pasó junto al otro chico, que seguía con cara de interrogación.

-¿Te hizo algo? –soltó Ken rápidamente cuando estuvo cerca de su amiga

-¿Eh? ¡ah, Ken! –reaccionó Paola, deteniéndose

-¿Qué pasó con Okano? –preguntó desconfiado

-Me asustó un poco, yo estaba con la mente en Saturno –contestó la chica restándole importancia al tema

-Estás algo pálida, ¿no estás enferma? –se preocupó Ken, colocando una mano en la frente de Paola

-No, claro que no –aseguró su amiga, evadiéndolo

-¿Por qué no confías en mi?

-No es eso, es sólo que... –dudó Paola

Resuelto, el karate keeper tomó a la chica de una mano y se la llevó hasta uno de los patios que en ese momento estaba vacío.

-Ahora sí, cuéntame –le pidió él

-No sé si deba

-Por favor Paola, tal vez no sea Kazuki, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi –le dijo Ken mirándola con cariño

-Está bien, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, y menos a Kojiro –pidió Paola

-Lo prometo –respondió Ken levantando solemnemente la mano derecha

Entonces ella le contó a su amigo todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Takeshi y los otros, le contó del hombre que quiso aprovecharse de ella y todo lo demás. Cuando terminó su relato Ken estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Y eso fue todo... –concluyó Paola- Por eso cuando llegué a mi habitación estaba que temblaba de miedo

-¿Cómo se atrevieron? –murmuró Ken enojado- ¡Cómo se les ocurrió hacer eso!

-No grites por favor –rogó su amiga- Ya les dije lo mismo y ellos pidieron disculpas

-¡Eso no es suficiente!

-Y qué esperas, ¿que Kojiro se entere y les de una regañiza del demonio? Sabes cómo cuida a Takeshi, es como su hermano menor y jamás se los perdonaría

-¡Esta vez se extralimitaron!

-Ya lo sé...

-Y mira que arriesgarte así –dijo Ken con tono paternal, mirándola fijamente

-No podía hacer menos por mi pequeño Takeshi –alegó Paola sonriendo con ternura

-¿Tu pequeño Takeshi? –preguntó el chico divertido

-Sabes que me gusta cuidarlo como si fuera mi hermanito

-Lo sé –sonrió Ken, abrazándola- Menos mal no te pasó nada, no sé qué hubiera hecho si el desgraciado ése te maltrataba de alguna manera

-Pero menos mal no me pasó nada –replicó Paola devolviéndole el gesto- Takeshi me defendió y golpeó al tipo ése

-Gracias por confiar en mi

-Gracias por preocuparte...

Ambos muchachos no se percataron que eran el espectáculo de Sora y sus amigas, quienes no se creyeron la excusa de Ken y lo habían seguido.

-No más... –farfulló Sora enfurecida

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –inquirió Amai curiosa

-Ya lo vas a ver –amenazó su amiga viéndola con malicia- Ésa estúpida me va a conocer...

Cuando Ken y Paola retornaron hacia el edificio principal descubrieron que varios chicos y chicas los miraban con curiosidad. Pese a que decidieron ignorarlos, a las miradas se sumaron murmullos que los comenzaron a fastidiar. Entonces Ken se percató que todos tenían en sus manos unos panfletos, así que enojado por los cuchicheos le quitó uno de esos a uno de los curiosos y se quedó de una pieza al ver lo que contenía. Paola había seguido con su camino sin prestarle importancia a nadie, de pronto se topó con Okano, quien la tomó del brazo y se la llevó con él casi a la fuerza.

El karate keeper se encontró con Kazuki y Kojiro, después de haber perdido de vista a Paola, quienes tenían semblante asesino.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar al autor de esto! –exclamó Kojiro furioso, blandiendo un panfleto

-¡Voy a matarlo cuando lo encuentre! –aseguró Kazuki en el mismo tono

Mientras, Okano se llevó a Paola lejos de las miradas curiosas. Una vez seguro de estar solamente con ella le mostró el panfleto que circulaba.

-¿Me puedes decir qué significa esto? –indagó con voz fría por primera vez

Paola tomó el panfleto y quedó boquiabierta: en él había una foto suya, sacada quién sabe por quién, parada en el escenario del antro de la noche anterior; adornada con grandes letras rojas que decían "EL ENTRETENIDO PASATIEMPO DE LA SEÑORITA WAKABAYASHI" y que más abajo aclaraba "Nadie se imaginaba que le gustara divertirse en un night club".

-¡Dime qué hacías en ese sitio! –reclamó Okano fuera de sí

-Yo...yo puedo explicarlo –trató de excusarse Paola

-Eso espero, porque está bastante difícil...

Por su parte Koike y compañía se sentían más que mal por el reciente alboroto. Sabían que ellos podían explicar muchas cosas, pero sabían también que si decían algo no sólo Paola terminaría perjudicada. Así que decidieron encontrar al autor de aquella aberración para hacerle pagar caro.

Lastimosamente nadie dio grandes pistas del origen de aquellos panfletos. Unos decían que los encontraron puestos sobre una mesa, otros que alguien desconocido se los pasó y algunos indicaron que los hallaron de casualidad tirados en el piso. El caso era que más de medio colegio estaba enterado, y aunque felizmente era sábado y los maestros no estaban allí, era más que probable que aquella maldad hecha fotografía llegase a manos de alguna autoridad del Toho.

-¿Viste ya ese horroroso panfleto? –preguntó Sora escandalizada cuando encontró a Ken buscando al culpable

-Sí Sora, lo vi –contestó él de mala gana

-No puedo creerlo, es decir, Paola se veía bien decente y todo –agregó la chica incrédula

-¿Te puedo pedir algo? -dijo Kazuki fastidiado al escucharla- No hables sobre Paola, porque nada sabes de ella

-Y veo que ustedes tampoco, porque me imagino que tampoco se creen lo que muestra esta foto –replicó Sora a la defensiva

-Kazuki –se adelantó a decir Ken antes que Eirina devuelva alguna grosería- ¿Por qué no vas por el otro pasillo? Yo seguiré por este

Kazuki asintió y se fue no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de fuego a Sora, que le sonreía con cinismo.

-¿Por qué no vamos al cine? –preguntó Sora melosamente

-Ahora no puedo Sora, tengo que encontrar al culpable de esto –respondió Ken seriamente

-Pero Ken, yo quiero ir al cine

-Y yo quiero acabar con esta calumnia ahora mismo

-No creo que se trate de una calumnia –comentó Sora mirándose las uñas

-¿Y por qué no? –inquirió Ken desconfiado

-Porque Paola no es ninguna santa, y quién sabe qué cosas peores hace –siguió ella venenosamente- Da igual, de todos modos te aclaro que eres mi novio

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Pues que debemos estar juntos, porque te recuerdo además que últimamente me has tenido muy descuidada –dijo la chica, abrazándolo por el cuello

-No por ser tu novio soy de tu propiedad –aclaró el karate keeper, de pocas pulgas

-Yo no dije eso –contestó su novia sonriendo como tonta- Pero quiero estar contigo

-Ahora no Sora –pidió Ken, zafándose de ella y evitando que logre besarlo- Te dije que estoy ocupado

-¡No me rechaces! –exclamó Sora indignada

-Entiéndeme Sora

-No me quieres ¿es eso, verdad? –dramatizó la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos- Prefieres dedicarte a solucionar los absurdos problemas de tu fastidiosa amiga

-Si te refieres a Paola, desde ya te aclaro que no es fastidiosa –dijo Ken molesto por el comentario

-¡No la defiendas!

-¡La defiendo porque es mi amiga!

-¿Nada más por eso? –preguntó Sora mirándolo con rabia

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú no la quieres sólo como tu amiga... –murmuró la joven mientras abundantes lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro

-Mira Sora...

-¡No! Está claro que no me quieres, así que no sé qué hacemos juntos –teatralizó Sora con grandes aspavientos

-Entonces lo siento en verdad –concluyó Ken marchándose, dejándola con un palmo de narices

-¡Ken! –gritó Sora al verse ignorada- ¡Ken, vuelve aquí!

Pero él no la escuchó y desapareció en una esquina.

-Me las van a pagar –murmuró Sora ofendida- Tú y esa maldita entrometida...

La tarde llegó sin pistas del posible autor de los panfletos. Avergonzada, Paola se había ido a meter a su habitación deseando que la tierra la tragase o que todo fuera un horrenda pesadilla. Creía que si la señorita Matsumoto o algún directivo se enteraba del asunto, con la poca voluntad que le tenían, terminarían suspendiéndola o castigándola de alguna peor manera. Mientras, sus amigos seguían haciéndola de Sherlock Holmes, pero no tenían grandes resultados.

-¿Algo raro? –murmuró Kumori pensativa, mientras Takeshi y Kazuki la interrogaban- No, solamente vi a un chico de tercero sacándole insistentemente, y de forma secreta, fotografías a Paola y su amiga

-¿Qué chico de tercero? –preguntó Kazuki, con una luz de esperanza dentro de sí (me salió luciérnaga XD)

-Uno que no conozco bien, pero creo que lo vi alguna vez en el 3-B ¿o era C?

-¿Dónde lo viste? –inquirió Takeshi

-Pues ayer estaba pasando por uno de los pasillos y a través de la ventana lo vi oculto tras unos arbustos sacándoles fotografías

-¿A qué hora fue eso? –siguió Eirina

-Ya en la noche, cuando regresé de un paseo con mis padres –contó la joven- Serían eso de las diez

-¡Bingo! –exclamó el delantero del Toho- Tiene que ser él ¿quién otro si no?

-Pero quién podría ser... –murmuró Takeshi

-Alguien con una cámara y muchas malas intenciones –dedujo su amigo

-Noah –dijeron ambos al unísono

-Ése tipo anda fastidiando siempre con su cámara –siguió Kazuki apretando los puños

-¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Pues contárselo a los demás y buscar al desgraciado ése –dijo Eirina, dirigiéndose luego a la muchacha- Gracias por tu ayuda

-Fuiste de gran ayuda, gracias Jenny-chan –le dijo Takeshi, dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose rápidamente tras su amigo, mientras la sonrojada joven se quedaba sonriendo y tomándose la mejilla

Golpearon fuertemente la puerta el dormitorio de Kojiro y Ken, y por el ruido otros se asomaron a ver qué pasaba. Iniciaron una reunión extraordinaria en dicha habitación, en la que ya estaban Kojiro, Takeshi, Kazuki, Matsuki, Furuta, Takashima, Imai y Kawabe. Esperaban a que Koike, Shimano y Ken aparecieran, cuando lo hicieron Kazuki les contó todo. Sobra decir que más de uno casi se abalanzó a la puerta decidido a encontrar al fotógrafo impertinente y molerlo a golpes.

-¡Esperen! –ordenó Kojiro, que entre todos había sido el más calmo- No podemos ser tan impulsivos, necesitamos un plan

-¿Plan para qué? –preguntó Ken fastidiado

-Para encontrar a los otros infelices que actuaron con Noah –respondió su amigo

-¿Cuáles otros? ¿acaso no escuchaste que Kumori sólo vio a Noah? –dijo Kazuki impaciente

-Vamos Kazuki, piénsalo, ¿qué motivos tendría Noah para sacar algo así de Paola? ¿diversión? ¿maldad? No lo creo –comentó Kojiro- Ese tipo es lo suficientemente astuto como para respaldar sus acciones en motivos de otros. Su afición simplemente es la fotografía, y su defecto es encontrar a alguien interesado en ellas

-¿Pero quién podría estar interesado en algo así? –dijo Koike asqueado

-No lo sé, pero eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar

-¿Y si fue alguna fan celosa de Okano? –sugirió Furuta- El tipo tiene varias seguidoras, quizá alguna quiso vengarse de Paola y le pidió el "favorcito" a Noah

-Puede ser –apoyó Ken pensativo- Ése cretino pudo ser la causa

-No nos adelantemos –pidió Kojiro, viendo a su amigo con cara de "¡o sea hello!"- No podemos asegurar algo así

-Pero no es una mala sospecha –opinó Matsuki

-En todo caso nuestra investigación irá dirigida a encontrar a esa supuesta fan desquiciada o a alguien más

-¿Por qué sospecho que tienes a alguien en mente? –dijo Shimano curioso

-Cosas mías, no te preocupes –dijo Kojiro tranquilamente

Qué oportuna fue Kumori, sin ella no habría hallado a la persona idónea para ayudarlos con todo ¡espero que lo hayas leído estimada Jenny! Le dije a mi amiga del llano que la incluiría, y vaya que se está haciendo importante nn

Noah es un personaje creado por mi, así que no se gasten buscándolo en ninguna parte XD (ja! Ni que alguien hubiera querido buscarlo XD).


	26. Rompimiento

**Capítulo 26:**

**Rompimiento**

Una vez desbandados con el fin de encontrar a los cómplices de Noah, Ken se dirigió sigilosamente a la habitación de Paola para darle a conocer las buenas nuevas. Cuando llegó se encontró con que estaba durmiendo.

-Pobrecita –murmuró Naoko, acariciándole la cabeza maternalmente- No se merecía semejante maldad

-¿Tú crees que Noah haya actuado solo? –indagó su amigo

-No, creo como Kojiro que hay alguien más tras de esto

-¿Y quién según tú?

Naoko miró a Ken fijamente, luego desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia Paola.

-No te lo puedo decir

-¿Por qué no? –se extrañó el muchacho

-Porque no te gustaría saberlo...

-Naoko, por favor dímelo, cualquier sospecha puede ser importante –explicó Ken- Entiende que sólo nosotros podemos saber quiénes querrían perjudicar a Paola

-Sora –soltó la chica sin necesidad de mayores ruegos- Creo que Sora lo hizo

-¿Sora? –murmuró el muchacho extrañado

-Si no te diste cuenta tu novia es muy obsesiva, y poco o nada le simpatiza Paola –explicó Naoko seriamente- Creo que ella siente celos de Paola por alguna marciana razón

-Sora ya no es mi novia –aclaró Ken

-¿Ah no?

-No, ella...no, yo...bueno, ella...¡como sea! Terminamos de mutuo acuerdo

-Tanto peor –suspiró Naoko- Creyendo que Paola fue la causa podría confirmar con más certeza que fue Sora la mente desarrolladora de esta maldad

-Pero no entiendo ¿por qué sentiría celos de Paola?

-Tú que crees –devolvió su amiga viéndolo con cara de "¡hello!"

-Pero...

-¡Qué haces aquí!

-Shhhh

-¡Qué hace él aquí! –reclamó Okano entre susurros, habiendo entrado furtivamente en la habitación

-¡Tú qué haces aquí! –indagó Ken en el mismo tono

-¡Basta los dos! –pidió Naoko- Van a despertar a Paola

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Okano, luego de dirigirle al otro muchacho una mirada de odio

-Igual, la preocupa que algún directivo se entere –contó la chica

-¿Y ya saben quién fue?

-Si te hubieras dignado a averiguar por tu parte, te habrías enterado –dijo Ken mordazmente

-Lo estuve haciendo, si quieres saberlo –contestó Okano con fastidio

-¿Y qué averiguaste? –preguntó Naoko

-Que esta mañana, temprano, unas chicas recogieron los panfletos de la imprenta que está a dos cuadras de aquí –contó el jugador del RJ-7

-¿Unas chicas? –repitió Ken

-Sí, unas chicas, ¿estás sordo o qué? –dijo Okano molesto

-¿Y quiénes eran?

-El empleado no sabe decir quiénes eran, pero... –añadió misteriosamente, mirando a Ken con fastidio- Una de ellas tenía "unos lindos ojos grises"

-¡Qué! –ahogaron un grito Naoko y Ken muy sorprendidos

-Qué tal –se pavoneó el otro muchacho- Tu novia es la única que conozco con unos ojos semejantes

-No puede ser... –murmuró Ken

-Además, indagando más profundamente –siguió Okano- El empleado me contó que la más interesada era muy bonita, bueno, lo dijo en otras palabras más vulgares, pero el asunto es que eso confirma en un 90 que fue Okami

-¡Debemos contárselo a los demás! –propuso Naoko

-No –negó Ken resuelto

-¿Vas a defender a tu novia aun después de la bajeza que cometió? –preguntó Okano frunciendo el ceño

-No la voy a defender, voy a arreglar esto personalmente –aclaró Ken, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente, seguido por la mirada sorprendida de los otros dos

Sin importarle la prohibición sobre la presencia de varones en los dormitorios de las chicas, Ken se dirigió a la habitación de Sora. Una vez allí tocó insistentemente, hasta que Amai le abrió.

-¿Ken? Qué haces aquí –preguntó la chica, cubriéndose con su bata, y tratando de sacarse los tubos del cabello

-Necesito hablar con Sora –respondió él, apartándola con un brazo y entrando

Ahí estaba Sora, echada en su cama, con una mascarilla de color verde en la cara y unos trozos de pepino en los ojos. Estaba vestida con su bata de baño y tenía el cabello envuelto en una toalla.

-¡Sora! –exclamó Ken enojado, acercándose

-¿Qué? –murmuró ella, sacándose un pepino de uno de los ojos- ¡Pero qué haces tú aquí!

-No puedes estar aquí –recordó Amai, interponiéndose

-Lárgate Amai –ordenó Ken- Esto es entre Sora y yo

La frialdad de los ojos del karate keeper intimidaron a la muchacha, quien no dijo más y salió de la habitación.

-Qué vienes a hacer –preguntó Sora, quitándose el otro pepino XD

-Por qué lo hiciste

-Hacer qué

-¡Sabes lo que hiciste!

-¡No me grites! ¿estamos? Así que mejórame el tonito –exigió Sora diplomáticamente

-¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? –dijo el muchacho, caminando de aquí para allá- ¿Qué te hizo Paola? ¿por qué tanta maldad?

-No sé de qué hablas –contestó ella tranquilamente, sentándose en el borde de su cama, asegurándose que se vean sus bien torneadas piernas

-¡Deja de mentir! Ya sé que fuiste tú la que inventó esa calumnia contra Paola, repartiendo esos panfletos

Ante tal aseveración Sora palideció, pero trató de recomponerse rápidamente, disimulando que se quitaba la toalla y con ella limpiaba su mascarilla.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿fue ella?

-No, yo lo averigüé por mi parte

-Ahá ¿y me crees capaz de algo así?

-Para serte sincero, sí

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo, según tú? –preguntó Sora cínicamente, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él

-Porque por alguna razón no toleras a Paola, tú misma dijiste que se te hacía fastidiosa –recordó Ken, retrocediendo unos pasos

-Je, ¿por qué te alejas? ¿acaso me tienes miedo? –inquirió la chica con burla, acercándosele lentamente

-Claro que no te temo –respondió el muchacho, aun retrocediendo

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero volver a estar cerca de ti...

-¿Seguro que no? –desafió Sora, abrazándolo del cuello cuando él estuvo contra la pared- ¿Estás tan seguro que no quieres tenerme más junto a ti?

Sin previo aviso Sora lo besó, dejándolo estupefacto. Pero Ken reaccionó y se apartó de ella violentamente.

-¿Por qué no lo admites? Yo te gusto, y jamás hallarás atracción semejante por ninguna mujer –siguió Sora coqueta, abriéndose la bata- Y menos por esa niña...

Terminada la frase Sora dejó caer su bata al suelo (pero qué barbaridad!) y dejó ver su cuerpo desnudo. El muchacho quedó boquiabierto y desvió la mirada muy avergonzado.

-Paola no es una niña –aclaró Ken, recobrando la calma- Ella creció hace mucho

-Puede crecer cuanto quiera, pero nunca será como yo -se ufanó Sora, volviendo a acosarlo

-Quizá no, y no sabes cómo me alegro de saberlo –confesó el muchacho sonriendo con ironía y mirándola ya sin vergüenza- Porque además sé que ella jamás caería tan bajo como tú

-Idiota –murmuró Sora, dándole una cachetada

-Je, pégame todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón –añadió Ken, alcanzándole nuevamente su bata

-¿Por qué te empeñas en defenderla y estar con ella? –preguntó Sora con desprecio, poniéndose la bata con brusquedad- ¡Por qué, eh, por qué! Ella jamás te verá más que como a un hermano, máximo un buen amigo. Ella consiguió un lindo novio que la quiere y a quien querer, ¿por qué crees que lo dejaría por ti?

-Yo no le estoy pidiendo nada de eso –aclaró Ken ofendido

-¿Y crees que no es obvio que lo deseas inconscientemente?

-¡Y si así fuera qué! –estalló el karate keeper

-Ella nunca estará contigo, sea cual sea la razón...

-No me importa, porque al menos nunca dejará de ser mi amiga

-Déjate de cursilerías –escupió Sora fastidiada- Y deja ya de perder el tiempo y de crearte falsas esperanzas –añadió con maldad

-Mientras ella me sonría, aun tendré esperanzas –concluyó Ken triunfal, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Sora con ganas de destilar más veneno

Ni tarda ni parezosa Naoko le había contado a los demás sobre el descubrimiento de Okano. En eso llegó Ken, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Okano lo descubrió? –preguntó Kazuki boquiabierto- ¡Vaya que es bueno en eso!

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa que estás tan sonriente? –indagó Matsuki curioso al ver a Ken

-Ya puse a Sora en su lugar –contestó él sin dejar de sonreír

-Para mi eso no es suficiente –comentó Koike de pocas pulgas- Esa zorra (la palabra sonó muy fuerte?) tiene que pagar

-Y lo hará no te preocupes –dijo Kojiro tranquilamente- Pero eso lo planearemos después, no podemos ponerla sobre alerta

-Deberíamos agradecérselo a Okano –propuso Takeshi

-Él tiene razón –lo apoyó Kawabe- ¿Pero dónde está?

-¡Ah! Se quedó con Paola –respondió Naoko con naturalidad

-¡Qué! –estalló más de uno

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Ken incrédulo

-En nuestra habitación ¿por?

Todos se miraron desconfiados entre sí y salieron a todo correr hacia la habitación de Paola y Naoko. Lastimosamente se encontraron con el regente, quien al verlos por ahí los echó del lugar. Sin embargo Kazuki ni Ken se dieron por vencidos y lo burlaron hasta llegar al dormitorio. Cuando estuvieron allí entraron sin previo aviso y se quedaron paralizados.

-¡Paola! –gritaron ambos, haciendo sobresaltar a los otros dos

-¿Eh? Muchachos, qué hacen aquí –preguntó ella algo incómoda de que la encuentren besándose con su novio

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Kazuki rápidamente, acercándose a su cama y jalando a Okano del cuello de la camisa para que se levantase

-Pues mejor –respondió Paola viendo extrañada el mal trato a Toshiya

-Ya te puedes ir Okano, ya llegamos nosotros –anunció Ken con autosuficiencia

-No me pienso ir –aclaró el aludido muy seguro

-Eh...Nos vemos mañana Toshiya, debes estar cansado de haberte quedado conmigo toda la tarde –pidió su novia

-Sabes que lo hice con gusto –explicó Okano sonriente

-Sí, pero vé tú a saber qué gustito más estabas buscando –murmuró Kazuki refunfuñando y abrazando protectoramente a su amiga

-Ka...Kazuki –farfulló Paola- Me estás asfixiando

-Ah sí, perdón –dijo su amigo, aflojando un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarla ni mirar desconfiado a Okano

-Bueno, entonces hasta mañana muñequita –se despidió Okano, con la intención de acercarse a ella

-No más besos por hoy –anunció Kazuki, volviendo casi a estrangular a Paola

-Bien, hasta mañana –dijo Okano apretando los dientes y marchándose

Una vez que Okano se fue, Kazuki al fin la soltó.

-No te preocupes –le dijo su mejor amigo- Encontramos a los responsables y les haremos pagar

-¿Y quiénes eran? –preguntó Paola curiosa

-No necesitas saberlo –intervino Ken, cruzado de brazos- Nosotros nos encargaremos

-Pero Ken...

-Pero nada –insistió el karate keeper- Tú preocúpate por mejorar anímicamente, no de buscar explicaciones al respecto

-No es justo –refunfuñó la joven, haciendo un puchero

-Ken tiene razón –apoyó Kazuki- Por lo pronto tratemos de volver a la normalidad

-Si se puede... –murmuró Paola desanimada

-Claro que se puede –la contradijo Ken acercándose a ella- Nosotros te ayudaremos, bueno...si tu novio nos lo permite

-Ustedes no tienen que pedirle permiso a él –aclaró Paola divertida- Igual gracias a los dos por estar aquí

-¡Obvio! Mira que si no llegábamos a tiempo las "manitos" del peludo podían recorrer lugares inimaginados –dijo Kazuki sarcástico

-Kazuki... –lo regañó su amiga avergonzada

-Se nota que te gusta mucho –añadió Ken tratando de mantener un tono neutral- Pero ten cuidado, hay cosas para las que aun puedes no estar lista...

-Sí, para eso mejor te esperas a pasar los cuarenta –sugirió Kazuki

-Gracias por sus consejos, pero sepan que sé cuidarme sola –se defendió Paola- No soy ninguna calenturienta

-Si tú lo dices... –murmuró Ken desviando la mirada

-¡Qué confianza me tienes! –se indignó Paola

-Confío en ti, pero no en él –aclaró su amigo

-Bueno, bueno, dejen las peleas de pareja –se burló Kazuki, provocando que los dos se sonrojen- Me alegra que estés mejor, pero tienes que contarme de esa foto

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy tu mejor amigo y no le tienes más confianza a nadie más que a mi –aseguró, abrazándola efusivamente otra vez, mientras Ken los miraba divertido

-Kazuki, no enfrente de Ken –pidió Paola enrojecida, aunque no sé si por vergüenza o por el apretonazo XD

¡Qué dijiste Samael! Esa relación nunca se acabaría, te dije que algún capítulo tenía que ocurrir XD

Al fin Sora se sacó la máscara ¿pero qué se le ocurrirá después? Ni yo lo sé XD


	27. Competencia en el Musashi

**Capítulo 27:**

**Competencia en el Musashi**

Día lunes. Los amigos de Paola y ella misma se alegraron de sobrevivir el fin de semana sin recibir sermones de nadie acerca del tema de los panfletos. Aunque el regente había encontrado uno de ésos, creyó que se trataba de una foto montada y quedó en aclararles a los alumnos que debían mantener el mayor respeto unos con otros, de manera que así la cosa no pasaba a peores. De modo que los ánimos volvían a subir entre todos, salvo por Naoko que nuevamente se hallaba enferma del estómago, y lo más triste era que ella e Imai se habían enojado por una tontería. Él creía que ella sabía el origen de su enfermedad y no le tenía la confianza suficiente como para decírselo, mientras ella le insistía en que todo estaba en estudios.

Lo que también extrañó a sus amigos, después de enterarse de su rompimiento con Sora, era que en lugar de verse abatido Ken estaba de lo más sonriente. Muchos incluso creían que era una falsa felicidad, así que lo tomaron por muy valiente.

El director les anunció que el colegio Musashi había invitado a los mejores deportistas del Toho a participar de un campeonato en conmemoración de su aniversario de fundación. Así que sin mayores preámbulos decidieron que el equipo de fútbol iría primeramente. Luego les notificaron que elegirían a otros deportistas en otras disciplinas, aunque no estén inscritos en los respectivos clubes, más que todo guiándose por su rendimiento en el pasado festival deportivo. De manera que Paola terminó seleccionada, junto con Jenny Okami, para el equipo de natación. Claro que cuando la Wakabayashi lo supo puso cara de gran interrogación.

-¿Y por qué yo? –dijo, casi indignada

-Porque ganaste en tu grado –respondió Kazuki tranquilamente, mientras todos se hallaban reunidos en la cancha de fútbol, sentados sobre el césped

-¿Y por qué no puede ir solamente Kumori? –insistió Paola

-¿Hay alguna razón lógica por la que no quieras ir? –preguntó Ken curioso

-No me gusta que me vean en traje de baño –explicó su amiga apenada

Kazuki y Ken se miraron pensativos por unos segundos.

-Sí, Paola tiene razón, Kumori puede ir sola –dijeron ambos al unísono

-¿Y exponerse ella sola? ¡eso sí que no! –se indignó Takeshi haciendo un puchero

-¿Perdón? A ver repite eso donjuan –bromeó Shimano- Cómo está eso que Kumori no puede ir tampoco

-Yo no dije eso –aclaró el sonrojado número 15 del Toho

-El sentido era el mismo –opinó Matsuki divertido

-El caso es –los interrumpió Kojiro impacientado- Que aunque sus celosos hermanitos no lo acepten, ambas tendrán que ir, es decisión del Director

-¡No somos sus hermanitos! –se defendieron los tres aludidos en coro

-Ya ni modo –bufó Paola nada convencida

-No te preocupes Paola, te conseguiré un traje de baño adecuado y decente –propuso Kazuki orgulloso

-¿Y crees que tu abuelita se los preste? –se burló Koike- Porque conociéndote, ya imagino qué tipo de traje de baño le vas a conseguir

El muchacho iba a alegar, pero de repente llegó Okano, quien tranquilamente se sentó entre ellos.

-Disculpa, pero ésta es una reunión privada –anunció Kawabe con desplante

-Te disculpo sólo porque no sabes que el entrenador Kitazume me dijo que podía incorporarme al equipo –contestó Okano sonriendo irónico

-Déjate de bromas –pidió Ken de mal humor

-No, si no es broma, si quieren pregúntenselo –aclaró el otro chico- Él conoce de mis antecedentes en el Real Japan Seven, y me dijo que como soy alumno del Toho, podría jugar mañana contra el Musashi

-No puede ser... –murmuró Kojiro ceñudo

-Sí que es –anunció Okano sonriente, abrazando a Paola- Y no saben el gusto que me dará compartir equipo con ustedes

-Bueno, yo no le veo lo malo –comentó Koike

-Yo tampoco –apoyó Furuta

Okano les agradeció a ambos con una sonrisa, mientras el resto ponía cara de fuchi y Paola pedía que se la tragara la tierra.

Al otro día, los alumnos seleccionados para competir contra el Musashi se alistaban a embarcarse en autobuses. El equipo de fútbol se fue en el que siempre los transportaba. Una vez en el otro colegio fueron agrupados para ir juntos hasta el área de canchas. Obviamente despertaron curiosidad entre los alumnos del Musashi, sobre todo los del equipo de fútbol que eran bien conocidos, y más con el campeonato que acababan de lograr. Varias jovencitas les sonreían coquetas y murmuraban.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la cancha de tenis el director del establecimiento salió a recibirlos acompañado del nombrado mejor deportista del colegio Musashi: Jun Misugi. Éste se saludó cordialmente con Kojiro, Ken, Kazuki y Takeshi, dado que habían sido recientemente convocados a una próxima concentración en la selección una vez que acabasen el año escolar y eran los que más conocidos le resultaban. Una vez resueltas las formalidades, y conociendo el programa del día, descubrieron que el partido de fútbol era el último en la programación. De manera que les quedaba tiempo para ir a apoyar a sus demás compañeros. En eso se encontraron con Paola y Jenny, quienes extrañamente eran las únicas competidoras en natación.

-Nos dijeron que hicimos los mejores tiempos –contó Paola mientras iban hacia el gimnasio a apoyar a su representante en kendo

-¿No hay nadie más con ustedes? –preguntó Takeshi, que caminaba junto con Kumori

-No, sólo nosotras –respondió la muchacha tímidamente

-¡Apúrense! –exclamó Shimano que se hallaba pasos más adelante

-¿Y Okano? –preguntó Paola al descubrir que no todos estaban ahí

-Se fue con Koike y Furuta a ver la competencia de porristas –respondió Ken con cara de "te dije que no era de fiar"

-Ojalá no le caiga ninguna encima –dijo ella simplemente, dejando a su amigo con un palmo de narices

Una vez que apoyaron y felicitaron a su compañero de colegio por haber ganado el premio en kendo. Decidieron ir a ver gimnasia artística.

-Ja, este festival está más completo que el nuestro –comentó Kazuki viendo a su alrededor

-Recuerda que éste no es un festival deportivo cualquiera –le dijo Ken- Están celebrando su aniversario

-¡Ken! –llamó alguien metros más allá- ¡Es nuestro turno!

-¿Turno para qué? –inquirió Paola curiosa

-Je, olvidé mencionarles que competiré en karate –respondió el muchacho, llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –lo recriminó Kazuki- Sólo quedamos Paola y yo. Takeshi y Kumori se fueron a ver el salto largo y Kojiro anda por ahí conversando con Jun

-Nosotros dos bastamos –dijo Paola con orgullo- Así que vamos, y no nos hagas quedar mal

Una vez en la competencia de karate, la Wakabayashi estaba que no daba más de los nervios.

-Cálmate, que no eres tú la que compite –se burló Kazuki al verla estrujándose las manos

-¿Y si lo lastiman? –murmuró ella preocupada- ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿y si después no puede jugar fútbol?

-¿Y si te calmas?

-Tienes razón –lo apoyó Paola nada convencida luego de verlo unos segundos

La competencia se inició. Después de tres combates Ken llegó hasta la final, que era contra un robusto y moreno muchacho del Musashi cuya expresión era de temer. Sin embargo no por nada llamaban al chico del Toho "karate keeper", así que hizo respetar su gran experiencia en el rudo deporte y se llevó la victoria.

-¡Bien hecho Ken! –lo felicitó Paola, colgándose de su cuello cual medallón XD- ¡Lo hiciste excelente!

-Gracias... –murmuró él complacido por la muestra de cariño

-O sea...gracias por ignorarme –fingió indignarse Kazuki, logrando que sus amigos se separen avergonzados

-¡Paola, dónde estabas! Jenny te está esperando ya en la piscina para el calentamiento –anunció Takeshi acercándose a ellos

-¡Rayos, lo olvidé! –exclamó la joven, echándose a correr hacia el mencionado lugar

------------------------------------

Ya sé, ya sé, mucho deporte, pero no sé por qué diantres se me ocurrió una competencia contra Jun ¿será la melancolía de no verlo tan activo en CT? XD

Repito por si no se acuerdan o por si de plano no lo dije: Jenny Kumori es un personaje creado por mi, inspirado en mi amiga Black Shadow :D


	28. Diferencias en el equipo

**Capítulo 28:**

**Diferencias en el equipo**

Luego de cambiarse Ken fue junto con Kazuki a la piscina, donde los competidores se hallaban en plena calistenia.

-No la veo –dijo Ken buscando con la mirada

-¡Allí está! –gritó Kazuki, viéndola unos 4 metros más allá junto con Kumori- Oye ¿ésa no es Yayoi?

-¿Competirá? –se extrañó Ken

-Por algo lleva el traje de baño...

-¿Ése de allá no es Okano? –murmuró el karate keeper de mal humor al descubrir al otro chico un poco más allá, mirando atentamente a Paola

-¿Esperabas que se pierda la competencia de su novia? –dijo Kazuki irónicamente

-Gracias por recordármelo –contestó su amigo sarcástico

Llamaron a las competidoras a sus posiciones. Se podría considerar injusto el hecho que de 8 podios totales, sólo 2 estaban cubiertos por representantes del Toho, sin embargo nadie se quejó. Paola y Jenny vestían el traje de baño uniforme de su colegio, de manera que Koike supuso que la abuelita de Kazuki no le había podido prestar uno con rayas rojas y blancas que la cubrieran del cuello a las rodillas y que sea bastante holgado XD Cuando presentaron a las participantes sobra decir que el apellido de Paola llamó la atención, pero ella ignoró los cuchicheos.

-¿Wakabayashi? –preguntó Jun curioso, quien veía la competencia junto con Kojiro- ¿Algún parentesco con...?

-No querrás saberlo –replicó Kojiro sonriendo irónico

-Ah...

Se escuchó el pitido de salida, inmediatamente ocho cuerpos se sumergieron en el agua. Dado que tenían que cumplir 200 metros al estilo libre, los espectadores esperaban que la cosa sea realmente reñida. Pero pese a su disminuida cantidad, eran las chicas del Toho las que sacaron ventaja desde el comienzo, pareciendo ésa una competencia entre ambas. Y nuevamente se repitió lo que días atrás: Paola y Jenny disputaban de cerca el primer lugar, seguidas por Yayoi, sin embargo el coraje de la germano japonesa le dio fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y llegó como primera, produciendo la algarabía en sus compañeros y las felicitaciones de algunos otros del propio Musashi.

-Corajuda como cierto amigo con el mismo apellido –comentó Jun sonriendo satisfecho, mientras aplaudía a Paola

-Si te escucha te realiza una operación a corazón abierto, sin anestesia y gratis –advirtió Kojiro seriamente

-Jajaja, está bien, ya entendí –rió divertido el capitán del Musashi

Después de la premiación sus amigos se acercaron a felicitar a la cansada ganadora.

-¡Bien hecho Pao! –dijo Kazuki abrazándola efusivamente

-Gracias Eirina

-Sabíamos que lo lograrías –comentó Ken sonriendo

-Gracias Ken

-Bien hecho muñequita –le dijo Okano con una gran sonrisa, acercándose una vez que Kazuki se apartó- Felicidades

Y como añadidura a la felicitación, Okano la la besó sin ninguna vergüenza frente a todos. Paola se sentía incómoda, pero felizmente llegó Kojiro a salvarla.

-Felicidades Paola –dijo en tono fuerte, como esperando que se separaran- Pero hay alguien más que te quiere felicitar

-Felicidades –dijo Jun cordialmente- Lo hiciste realmente bien

-No fue nada –contestó ella con orgullo

-Paola, él es Jun Misugi, capitán del equipo de fútbol del Musashi –presentó Kojiro

-Lo conocía por la prensa –explicó su amiga- Mucho gusto Jun

-Debo decir que tu apellido se me hace familiar –comentó el muchacho del Musashi

-¿Ah sí? A mi no –contestó Paola con diplomacia

-Oigan ¿y Takeshi? –preguntó Koike

-Está allá, felicitando a Kumori por su segundo puesto –explicó Shimano divertido de ver a su tímido amigo conversando con otra sonrojada Jenny- ¡No son para ponerlos de adornito de pastel de bodas!

-Cursi –murmuraron varios de sus amigos

Al fin llegó la hora de ver el partido de fútbol del Toho contra el Musashi, sería revivir la final de distrito de ése mismo año, y como siempre, Jun sólo podría jugar parte de una mitad del juego. Aun así el muchacho se veía optimista. Claro que antes de iniciarse el partido en el Toho hubo problemas por los reclamos que algunos de sus jugadores, a la cabeza de Ken, hicieron cuando el señor Kitazume les dijo que incluiría a Okano.

-¡Pero señor!

-Ya basta –los calmó el entrenador harto de su actitud- Okano entrará para apoyar a Hyuga y Sorimachi, estará en lugar de Matsuki

-Sí señor –respondió Matsuki nada convencido, pero resignado al fin

-Espero que puedas acoplarte –le dijo Koike a su amigo

-Yo también lo espero –murmuró Okano desconfiado, mirando alternativamente a los demás, sobre todo la indiferencia de Kojiro y la mirada de fuego de Ken

-Vamos a jugar compañero –le dijo Kazuki, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Ahora somos tres al ataque

-Hazlo bien o salte de la cancha –advirtió Ken de malas pulgas

-A mi me da el mismo gusto saber que jugaré contigo –dijo Okano con sarcasmo

-¡Vamos Toho, ustedes pueden! –gritó Paola, acompañada por los vítores de otros compañeros suyos- ¡El Musashi se tragará nuestros goles!

-¡Shhhhhh! Cállate Paola, no puedes gritar eso aquí –le dijo Jenny apenada, tapándole la boca al descubrir varios pares de miradas asesinas sobre ellas

-¡Tengo derecho a gritar cuanto quiera! –siguió Paola zafándose- ¡Éste es un país libre!

Y mientras algunos más se sumaban a la intención de callar a Paola, el partido comenzó con Jun en la banca sonriendo entretenido al escuchar los comentarios de la germano japonesa.

-Ciertamente se parecen... –murmuró Jun divertido, concentrándose luego en el juego

Gracias a la ventaja que el Musashi le daba involuntariamente al Toho al no contar con su capitán, el primer tiempo salieron perdiendo por 3 – 0. Y era extraño que el equipo de Hyuga lograra tal marcador, tomando en cuenta que se la habían pasado discutiendo entre ellos, bueno, siete contra uno. No hay que decir que eran todos los que no estaban de acuerdo con su ingreso, contra Okano, quien pese a contar con el apoyo de Furuta, Koike y Kazuki, aun se sentía un cabello solitario en la cabeza de un calvo. Ni qué decir quién resultó ser el más hostil, porque de perder pases debido a malas entregas o correr innecesariamente esperando un pase a gol, Ken lo recriminaba por todo y por nada. Incluso cuando salían al descanso lo regañó por no caminar más a prisa.

El jugador del RJ-7 estaba más que harto porque jamás lo habían tratado así, y lo peor es que él sentía que era por motivos extrafutbolísticos, lo que lo sacaba aun más de sus casillas.

-Bueno, ahora refrésquense un poco –les dijo el señor Kitazume luego de su charla técnica, obviando el tema de las discusiones dentro de la cancha

-Podríamos superarlos por más –comentó Shimano con fastidio

-Tienes razón, pero como que no todos tienen la misma voluntad de jugar –añadió Ken sarcástico

-Si lo dices por mi, dímelo en la cara –lo desafió Okano- Ya estoy harto de sus regaños sin motivos y de sus malos tratos

-Ay, la niña quiere llorar –se burló Matsuki- Haber sabido que mi puesto se lo daban a un inútil...

-¡A quién le dices inútil! –se enojó el aludido, siendo detenido por Furuta y Koike

-Ya basta –pidió Koike ceñudo- No puedo creer que tomen esa actitud tan infantil contra Okano. O sea, entiendo que no se lleven bien con él, pero dentro de la cancha deben dejar sus diferencias a un lado, después de todo ahora está en nuestro equipo

-En nuestro equipo él no tiene cabida –aclaró Ken seriamente- Si está aquí es porque lastimosamente es parte del Instituto Toho, pero eso no necesariamente lo hace parte del equipo

-¿Por qué no reconoces que te molesta que esté aquí? –se burló Okano al escucharlo

-Sí, me molesta, y qué –devolvió el portero desafiante

-No será porque soy amenaza para tu puesto –siguió el otro chico- Para mi que es porque te desplacé de otro puesto más importante para ti

-¿Ah sí? Y según tú, de qué pudiste haberme desplazado

-De allá –indicó Okano con soberbia, señalando el lugar donde Paola conversaba con Jenny, quien aun trataba de persuadirla de dejar sus porras ofensivas- ¿O no...compañero?

-¡Voy a acabarte! –gritó Ken enojado, tratando de golpearlo

-¡Bueno, ya! –exclamó Kojiro devolviendo todo al silencio- No estamos aquí para darle a los del Musashi espectáculos gratis y todavía tan bochornosos. Si quieres golpear a este intruso, por lo menos espérate a llegar al colegio

-¿Tú también lo reconoces? –siguió burlándose Okano

-Reconocer qué –escupió Kojiro de mal humor

-Ustedes ya saben... –contestó misterioso, yendo un poco más allá

-----------------------------------------

¡Violencia, violencia...! XD Naa, es broma ¡viva el fair play! XD

Lo lamento mucho, pero con ese cuarteto imparable en el Toho y yo como autora de este fic, más que imposible que el Musashi gane XD


	29. Boicot en el campo de juego

**Capítulo 29:**

**Boicot en el campo de juego**

El segundo tiempo se inició, y a diferencia del primero, Jun entró para apoyar a su equipo. El Musashi logró anotar un gol gracias a su capitán, pero lo extraño fue que la jugada de gol nació en los pies de Okano, que hizo un pase tan perfecto...a los pies de Jun, que cualquiera creería que estaba boicoteándoles el partido. Obviamente sus compañeros confirmaron con esto que querían a Okano fuera de la cancha, y de ignorarlo deliberadamente, pasaron a quitarle el balón de forma violenta, tanto así que Shimano se ganó una amarilla por entrada violenta a su propio compañero. Paola los veía callada y preocupada, porque si bien sabía que muchos de sus amigos no habían logrado llevarse bien con su novio, tampoco esperaba que llegasen a tanto.

Pero todo llegó al colmo cuando faltando pocos minutos para el final del partido, Okano le arrebató a Takeshi el balón de los pies y corrió contra su propia portería, dejando a todos estupefactos. De manera que agarró a Ken tan desprevenido que le anotó un gol por el que ni siquiera se movió. Y para rayar en lo absurdo, Okano se regodeó por el tanto obtenido, ganando aplausos de los alumnos del Musashi y rechiflidos de sus compañeros. Indignada Paola se fue hacia los buses, y segundos después el árbitro pitó el final.

Unos nada emocionados jugadores del Toho recibieron una copa conmemorativa de aquél día, y luego de agradecer y despedirse de Jun, se fueron hacia los buses sumidos en el más absoluto silencio. Incluso Koike y Furuta, que habían defendido a Okano a capa y espada, se sintieron decepcionados.

-Okano –lo llamó Kitazume seriamente- Quiero hablar contigo

-Dígame señor –respondió él, mientras los demás seguían de largo

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, muchacho? –lo regañó furioso- ¡Cómo se te ocurre anotar en contra y encima festejarlo!

-Con todo respeto señor –continuó el chico- Pese a jugar con la camiseta de un equipo, no me sentía parte de él

-¿Qué dices?

-Que si jugué por el Toho, fue por cumplir, no por querer hacerlo. Así que me dije que anotarle a Ken sería más divertido que anotarle al portero del Musashi...

-Eres de lo peor...

-Bueno, según usted y algunos otros tal vez, pero según yo respeté mis principios

-Mejor ve al bus –ordenó el entrenador, aquejado de una terrible jaqueca

-Sí señor –contestó Okano tranquilamente

Como sabía que en el bus del equipo de fútbol sería más que mal recibido, decidió arriesgarse a buscar sitio en otro transporte. Cuando subió a otro bus notó que todos los miraban desconfiados, pero para su alegría encontró a Paola sola, sentada mirando distraída por la ventana.

-Hola muñequita –saludó sonriendo

Paola volteó a mirarlo con una frialdad tan horrenda que intimidó al chico. Pero no respondió nada y salió rápidamente del bus, dejando a Okano preocupado por su actitud. La muchacha buscó albergue en el bus de sus amigos, que era el último que saldría del colegio Musashi.

-¿Enojada por algo? –inquirió Kazuki volteando en su asiento para ver a su amiga, que estaba hasta atrás del bus

-No me hagas caso, yo me entiendo –contestó Paola malhumorada, cruzándose de brazos

-Hola –saludó Ken sonriendo y sentándose junto a ella

-Hola Ken –devolvió desganada, mientras Kazuki volteaba para charlar con Takeshi

-Deja el mal humor –le dijo, guiñándole un ojo- Mírame a mi, ya se me pasó

-¿Seguro? –indagó desconfiada

-Bueno, no del todo, pero hago lo que puedo –suspiró su amigo

-Lamento lo que pasó –se disculpó Paola- Nunca pensé que Toshiya se comportaría como un verdadero idiota boicoteándonos el partido

-Hasta que ves lo que yo veo

-Por lo menos ganamos...

-Sí, por lo menos

-¡Oye Pao! –exclamó Shimano, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras se dirigía caminando hacia ella por el pasillo central- ¿Cómo es que te animaste a subirte a nuestro bus?

-Pues porque los demás se habían ido ya y sólo quedaba éste

-¿Y el otro en el que estabas?

-De pronto el aire se tornó viciado –explicó Paola con un dejo de fastidio

-¿Tan rápido te cansaste de tu novio? –preguntó Ken con ironía

-No, aun no. Al menos espero durar más que tú con la Barbie –devolvió mordaz

-Touché –sonrió el karate keeper divertido- ¿Pero cómo te enteraste?

-Una se entera de todo entre los comentarios y cuchicheos de la gente ociosa, ¿pero cómo estás?

-Al menos sobreviví ¿no?

-Lamento que se te haya arruinado tu relación –confesó Paola

-¿En serio lo lamentas? –preguntó Kazuki interesado volteando a verla

-¡Kazuki! Qué me estás tratando de decir –se ofendió su amiga

-Pues como a varios, creímos que Sora no te agradaba –comentó Matsuki

-Pues para ser sincerísima, no –dijo la joven- Pero, y oigan esto, pero...creo que Ken estaba muy enganchado con ella y esperé que duraran mucho más

-Naa, quién te dijo que estaba enganchado con nadie –corrigió Ken- Ya te dije que Sora me gustaba, pero sólo eso, hasta ahora no me he enamorado

-Felizmente –opinó Shimano- Porque si no terminarías como Imai, con cara de perro amargado cada vez que pelea con Naoko

-¿Cómo que "hasta ahora"? –preguntó Kazuki curioso- No me digas que has encontrado de aquí para adelante algo interesante que te pueda motivar a hacerlo

-Ah no, estimado Kazuki, no pienso hablar del tema –replicó Ken misterioso

-Qué aguafiestas –lo recriminó Paola- Pues si en esas estamos, yo también tendría que reevaluar mi relación

-¿Por qué? –intervino Kawabe

-Porque si bien Okano me gusta de aquí hasta Plutón y la paso de maravilla cuando estamos juntos, hay cosas como las de hoy que me sacan de onda –confesó la muchacha suspirando- Porque si hay algo que no tolero es que se metan con mis amigos...

-¡Amén! –exclamó Shimano contento, mientras Ken disimulaba una sonrisa de conformidad

-No sé si sean buenas noticias o no –comentó Kojiro asientos más allá- Pero pienso que a algunas personas les agrada mucho saberlo...

-¿Cuáles personas? –preguntó Paola intrigada

-Unas de por ahí –dijo el tigre japonés, mirando de reojo a Ken, quien lo veía divertido

-Con amigos como tú –pensó Ken- No sé para qué están los del Nankatsu...

Cuando llegaron al Toho, Paola se fue directamente a buscar a Naoko para contarle de sus proezas, pero la encontró nuevamente en el baño, encerrada.

-¿Naoko, estás ahí? –preguntó, golpeando la puerta

Nadie respondió, pero parecía que su amiga estaba llorando.

-Oye, no me asustes

Minutos después salió Naoko con los ojos enrojecidos de haber llorado aparentemente bastante. En su mano llevaba un dispositivo plástico. Se sentó sobre su cama y continuó llorando sin parar. Paola sólo se limitó a sentarse junto a ella a esperar que se calmara un poquito.

-No puede ser... –murmuró Naoko acongojada

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó su amiga muy preocupada

-¡No puede ser Paola, mis padres van a matarme! –continuó lamentándose la otra chica, abrazándola

-¿Pero por qué habrían de hacerlo?

-Mira esto –le dijo, mostrándole el dispositivo

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Paola desenfocada, viendo una tira de plástico larga, que en la parte media tenía tres rayitas azules pintadas en un pequeño recuadro central (o son sólo dos? Ya ni me acuerdo)

-Es una prueba de embarazo...

-¡Qué!

-Lo que oyes, ¡mis padres van a matarme porque los voy a convertir en abuelos!

----------------------------------

Jajaja, qué tal el gol del méndigo traidor de Okano XD A cualquiera que se ufane de ser hincha del Toho eso le hubiera molestado. Si hasta me molestó a mi, que soy la autora de este fic XD (ay...a veces desvarío --U).

Y no me vengan a decir que cómo no voy a saber cómo se leen esas pruebitas de embarazo, se supone que las vende un farmacéutico, no un médico ;P Además para eso están las indicaciones en la cajita, ¿qué no? XD


	30. Noticia sorpresiva

**Capítulo 30:**

**Noticia sorpresiva**

Un balde de agua fría es poco, Paola sintió que le echaban un cisterna de agua encima. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello? Naoko apenas tenía 17 años y por demás estaba decir que no era apta para ser madre, pero si la cosita ésa lo confirmaba ¿qué harían?

-Es decir...¿que todo tu malestar se debía a...eso? –titubeó Paola

-Ahá, ahora lo entiendo todo. En el hospital no me hallaron nada porque jamás se les ocurrió practicarme pruebas de este tipo –confirmó Naoko sorbiendo sus lágrimas

-¿Y ahora qué van a hacer? Porque supongo que Imai ya lo sabe

-No, aun no le he dicho nada, y no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar

-¿Quieres que lo llame? –propuso Paola solícita, poniéndose de pie

-¡No! No podría, necesito tiempo para analizar la manera en que se pueda enterar

-Pero Naoko...

-Paola, por favor, respeta mi decisión –le pidió su amiga mirándola decidida

-Ok, lo siento

-No se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Kazuki

-¡Claro que no! por quién me tomas

-Por ahora necesito dormir –murmuró Naoko, recostándose- Fue una impresión muy fuerte y quiero descansar

-Duerme, cualquier cosa yo estaré aquí –le dijo Paola con cariño, cubriéndola con una cobija

Y mientras Naoko conciliaba el sueño, Paola se quedaba analizando los eventos suscitados hasta ese día entre Naoko e Imai. Era obvio que con todo el amor que se profesaban algún día tendrían que llegar a demostrárselo de "ésa manera", pero nunca imaginó que terminaría en aquello, al menos no a esa edad.

--------------------------

Al día siguiente Naoko no asistió a clases, porque aun se hallaba con malestar. Así que Paola llevó todos sus cuadernos a Kazuki para que los presentara. Imai la vio con sospecha, y más cuando Paola no le quitó la mirada de encima mientras estaba en su salón.

Durante el descanso Okano fue a buscar a la germano japonesa, quien estaba decidida a no hablarle hasta que se le pase el coraje por lo hecho el día anterior.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas que voy a estar rogándote? –se enojó Okano ante la indiferencia de la joven

-¿Cuánto más? No lo sé, quizá el tiempo que me dure el coraje que me provocaste

-¿Cuál coraje?

-¡Ése de traicionar a mis amigos y a mi equipo! –aclaró Paola enojada- ¡Cómo pudiste anotar un gol en contra y todavía festejarlo!

-Ok, lo admito, no debí festejarlo; pero si tu amigo el portero estaba más atento, y como se las da de gran jugador, hubiera podido detenerlo

-Mi "amigo el portero", que para que no se te olvide se llama Ken –corrigió la chica- No esperaría jamás que alguien de nuestro equipo se lance a atacarnos

-Fue sólo un partido amistoso –alegó Okano

-Amistoso o no, no debiste hacerlo

-Bien, lo admito nuevamente, no debí haberlo hecho –dijo el joven tratando de mantener la calma- Pero no puedes enojarte por eso

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque es lo que tus amigos esperarían que hicieras, y francamente creo que hablando al respecto se puede solucionar

-Pues sí, pero eso no quita que haga bilis aun con tan sólo recordarlo –replicó Paola con terquedad

-Paola, escúchame, no voy a permitir que terminemos por algo tan absurdo –dijo Okano

-Tú escúchame a mi, no te estoy pidiendo que terminemos, sólo que me des un tiempo para calmarme y no tener que estar diciéndote cosas feas por mi mal humor

-Bien, te daré un tiempo –aceptó el chico- Pero ni creas que por eso me alejaré de ti

-Sólo mantén a salvo tu vida unas horas más, por favor –pidió Paola serenándose

-Je, está bien, te veo en...¿la cena?

-En la cena –confirmó la muchacha

-Hasta entonces –se despidió Okano más tranquilo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose

-¡¡Paola! –se escuchó gritar

-Ay, ahora qué –refunfuñó la Wakabayashi

-Ahorita mismo me dices por qué Naoko no quiere hablar conmigo –exigió Imai ceñudo

-Momentito, a mi no me ordenas nada –aclaró su amiga indignada- Y si ella no quiere hablar por ahora contigo, sus motivos tendrá

-Por favor –murmuró el muchacho acongojado- Estoy preocupado por ella

El tono de Imai le ablandó el corazón a Paola, quien no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo a escondidas a su habitación. Una vez allí Naoko se la rayó como se le ocurrió por semejante ocurrencia. Pero ya era tarde, Imai estaba ahí y ambos debían hablar de su "pequeño problema". Mientras ambos conversaban Paola se quedó montando guardia afuera, sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Cuando escuchó un "¡¡QUÉE!" comprendió que Imai ya sabía la verdad, sin embargo no se oyeron más gritos. Rato después salió Imai, sospechosamente tranquilo, y entonces Naoko llamó a su amiga a entrar.

-¿Y? –preguntó rápidamente

-Se lo dije –contó Naoko orgullosa

-¿Y?

-Me dijo que no me dejará sola –añadió con lágrimas de alegría y tranquilidad- Me dijo que me quiere y que esto lo solucionaremos juntos

-No te habrá pedido que... –dudó Paola desconfiada

-¡Claro que no! –se ofendió Naoko imaginando a lo que se refería

-¿Entonces? ¿lo harán todo de la manera legal?

-Ahá, ¿no es fantástico?

-Bueno, ni tanto –admitió su amiga- Pero al menos sabía que Imai es un buen muchacho y que no saldría corriendo

-Admito que hubo momentos en que dudé de él –confesó Naoko con tristeza- Pero ahora sé por qué me enamoré de él

-Antes que te sigas poniendo más cursi –la interrumpió Paola- ¿Vamos a comer algo o te quedarás aquí?

-Me quedaré aquí, aun tengo algo de náuseas

-Ok, entonces te veo más tarde –dijo Paola saliendo de la habitación

Cuando llegó al comedor notó que la mayoría estaba ya de salida. Sin embargo se apresuró a servirse algo y notó que Imai estaba solo, sentado en una mesa, así que decidió acompañarlo.

-¿Cómo vas?

-¡Ah, Paola! –se sorprendió su amigo, que estaba muy pensativo- ¿Ya supiste?

-¿Lo de Naoko? Claro, sino no te hubiera llevado con ella a que lo hablen –contestó la chica

-Je, tienes razón

-¿Estás feliz? –quiso saber Paola

-Confundido explicaría mejor mi estado de ánimo –reveló Imai- Pero la felicidad también está en mi ensalada de emociones

-¡Van a ser padres! –susurró Paola emocionada

-No sé si seré un buen padre –contestó su amigo- Pero créeme que lo haré lo mejor que pueda

-Ya lo creo que sí...

Después de terminadas las clases Imai y Paola se reunieron sospechosamente en secreto, cosa que pasó desapercibido para todos, menos para Shimano que en esas cosas era muy perspicaz. Así que los siguió hasta una banca, oculto tras unos arbustos, esperando conocer el motivo de su misteriosa charla.

-¿Tú qué piensas? –le dijo Imai a su amiga

-Pues no sé qué pensar acerca de un embarazo así –respondió Paola, dejando a Shimano boquiabierto

-Te pido que lo mantengas en secreto, nadie más debe enterarse de eso

-¡Ni loca que fuera! Sabes que me matarían por mayor información

-Gracias por haber confiado en mi –dijo su amigo conmovido

-No tienes nada que agradecer

-No será fácil que guardes un secreto así

-Pues no, pero verás que lo conseguiré –dijo Paola muy segura

-Bueno, creo que me voy, le prometí a Naoko verla luego de clases

-Sí, ve, yo también quedé con Okano de cenar juntos

-¿A él tampoco se lo dirás, verdad? –inquirió Imai

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces, hasta mañana

-Adiós Hiroshi –se despidió Paola, marchándose en dirección contraria a su amigo

-No puede ser... –murmuró Shimano estupefacto- Paola está embarazada... XD

Caminando como zombie, inconscientemente Shimano llegó hasta la habitación que compartía con Kazuki. Una vez adentro se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama.

-¿Estás bien? Te veo pálido –comentó Kazuki preocupado, acercándosele

-Kazuki –dijo en un hilo de voz- Tengo que contarte algo

-¿Algo de qué? Me estás asustando

-Es Paola –murmuró casi llorando XD

-¿Qué pasó con Paola? –inquirió Kazuki visiblemente preocupado

-Ella...ella...

-Qué pasa con ella

-¡Ella está embarazada! –exclamó Shimano soltándose a llorar desconsolado

-¡¡Qué! ¡pero qué estupidez estás diciendo Tadashi! –lo regañó su amigo

-¡No es estupidez! Hoy la escuché contándoselo a Imai –explicó Shimano

-No puede ser... –balbuceó Kazuki, cayendo sentado en el piso- ¿Pero cómo?

-¿Y preguntas cómo? ¿a tu edad?

-¡No me refiero a cómo se embaraza una mujer! Digo que cómo le pudo pasar –aclaró acongojado

-Pues yo sólo tengo una respuesta: Okano (XD)

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¡me las va a pagar! –gritó Kazuki fuera de sí, decidido a ir a golpear a Okano

-¡No! ¿qué no ves que él aun no lo sabe? Ella no quiere que nadie más se entere, ni siquiera él –explicó su confundido amigo- Por alguna extraña razón confió en Imai más que en ti y se lo dijo

-¿No confió en mi? –murmuró Kazuki desolado- ¡Pero por qué, si soy su mejor amigo!

-Quizá ya te relegaron del puesto

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?

-Pues por lo pronto guardar el secreto y evitar que Ken se entere, o este fin de semana velaremos a Okano –advirtió Shimano preocupado

-Ay Paolita –se quejó Kazuki entristecido- ¿Por qué a ti?

-Bueno, algún día tenía que ser madre –trató de reconfortarse su amigo XD

-Tadashi –pidió Kazuki impaciente- Mejor cállate

-Ok, ok, me callaré

-No te preocupes lunita –murmuró Eirina- Yo te apoyaré...

-----------------------------------

Jajaja, una confusión la sufre cualquiera, jajaja Menudos melodramáticos me resultaron Shimano y Kazuki, jajaja. A ver qué pasa luego que el resto se entere de la "buena nueva" XD


	31. Confesión

**Capítulo 31:**

**Confesión**

Paola llegó al comedor, donde ya la esperaba Okano.

-Hola –saludó la muchacha, mucho más calmada que durante la tarde

-Me alegra escucharte –le dijo su novio- No es nada grato ser ignorado por tu novia

-Lo siento Toshiya, pero sabes por qué lo hice

-Ahá, lo sé

Entonces entraron sus amigos, quienes se esperaban todo, menos verla acompañada nuevamente de Okano.

-¡Genial! –refunfuñó Ken- ¿Qué no se supone que terminaría con él?

-Eh, pues nunca dijo eso –aclaró Matsuki- No que yo recuerde

-No, no lo dijo –corroboró Kojiro sarcástico- Mas bien creo que es un deseo interior que tú tienes Ken

-Con las cosas que me dices, Kojiro, estoy pensando seriamente en prescindir de tu amistad –devolvió su amigo con ironía

-No me lo tomes a mal –lo consoló el tigre japonés sin dejar la burla- Es sólo que deberías ser un poco más sincero y aclarar tus preferencias emocionales

-¿De qué hablas?

-Piensa en lo que sientes por Paola –le susurró misteriosamente al oído

Iban a seguir con su discusión, pero entonces vieron entrar a Kazuki y Shimano con cara de dolientes. Ni siquiera los miraron, simplemente se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Paola, una vez allí la abrazaron efusivamente, lanzándole al mismo tiempo miradas de odio a Okano.

-¿Les pasó algo? –preguntó Paola confundida

-No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo –le dijo Kazuki con dulzura

-Bueno, gracias, ¿pero para qué?

-Si éste no te responde como hombre –dijo Shimano con un gesto despectivo hacia Okano- Nosotros te ayudaremos –añadió, acariciándole el vientre a su amiga

-Este...¿tomaron o fumaron algo? –inquirió Paola muy confundida, retirando la mano de su amigo

-¿Se sienten bien? –les preguntó Okano divertido por aquella escena

-¡Cállate tú, aprovechador! –exclamó Kazuki enojado- Y pensar que confiaba en ti

-¿Y a qué debo el insulto? –dijo el chico del RJ-7- No me digan que siguen molestos por el partido de ayer

-Ja, partido te voy a dar... –amenazó Eirina

-Kazuki, recuerda que él no lo sabe –aclaró Shimano, dizque por lo bajo, pero Paola y Okano lo escucharon claramente XD

-¿Saber qué? –insistió Okano impaciente

-No te preocupes Paolita –la consoló Kazuki, abrazándola, mientras ignoraban olímpicamente a Toshiya- Tu secreto se irá con nosotros a la tumba...ya sea antes o después de Okano

-¿Me podrían explicar qué ocurre? –preguntó Paola intrigada

-¡Te queremos! –exclamaron ambos, volviendo a abrazarla

Mientras, en la mesa de sus amigos, su actuación llamaba mucho la atención.

-Buena táctica –opinó Ken satisfecho- Ir a entrometerse entre ellos

-¿No quieres ir? –inquirió Kojiro burlón

-Quizá después de ti –contestó su amigo mordazmente

-No gracias, yo paso...

Cuando al fin terminaron de cenar, Kazuki y Shimano se ofrecieron, aunque la palabra más justa sería "forzaron", acompañar a Paola hasta los límites permitidos de su habitación. Okano ya estaba de malas, ya que durante toda la comida había tenido que soportar insultos directos contra él y murmuraciones acerca de algún secreto que él obviamente no sabía, pero que ese par tampoco le iba a contar. Así que para despedirse de Paola tuvo que conformarse con un "Nos vemos mañana". Paola también estaba picada por la curiosidad al desconocer el motivo de tan extraña actitud de sus amigos, sin embargo no dijo nada, sabía que indagar al respecto podía resultar peor cuando alguno de ellos estaba con "gadejo".

Al día siguiente las cosas no mejoraron para la Wakabayashi, porque en cuanto salió de su habitación para ir a desayunar se topó con que Kazuki y Shimano la esperaban sonrientes para acompañarla. En el comedor Okano intentó estar con ella, pero en cuanto el chico iba a sentarse, ambos tomaron a Paola por un brazo y se la llevaron del lugar sin siquiera haber comenzado su desayuno. La situación parecía llegar al colmo, pero todo rebasó los límites de lo permisible cuando durante la tarde encerraron a Okano "disimuladamente" en el baño (si es posible decir disimulado a una escoba trabando la manija de la puerta), inventándole luego a su amiga que su novio no podría encontrarse en la cita que habían quedado porque estaba explicándole algunos ejercicios a varias chicas de su curso, y miren que resaltaron "varias" y "chicas".

El pobre Okano tuvo que treparse sobre la puerta del baño para poder salir, ya algunas horas después de vanos intentos por abrir la puerta. Cuando salió ya era de noche y todos volvían de cenar. Al llegar al comedor se encontró con que Kazuki y Shimano no estaban con ella, en su lugar estaba Ken, quien conversaba animadamente con la joven, quien tampoco mostraba señas de estar preocupada por su novio.

-Buenas –dijo en tono arisco- ¿Interrumpo?

-Francamente sí –contestó Ken con burla

-Je, él está bromeando –intervino Paola- Pero siéntate

Okano miró con recelo al portero japonés, que fingía estar muy interesado en tomar el contenido de su vaso de jugo, y se sentó junto a su novia.

-¿Y? Cómo te fue –preguntó Paola con ingenuidad

-Cómo me fue de qué –devolvió Okano de malas pulgas

-En tu explicación de hoy a tus compañeras –explicó la chica algo confundida

-¿Cuáles compañeras? ¿de qué explicación me estás hablando?

-¿No estabas acaso ocupado con algunas compañeras tuyas, enseñándoles a resolver Matemáticas?

-No sé de dónde sacaste eso –dijo Okano enojado- Si toda la maldita tarde me la pasé encerrado en el baño, gracias a un par de graciositos

Para Paola no pasó de alto el hecho de que al contar esto último, Ken casi se atraganta al intentar reír.

-Se nota que "alguien" está muy interesado en boicotear nuestras salidas –añadió Okano sarcástico, mirando a Ken directamente

-¿Por qué no te dejas de rodeos y dices que según tú, fui yo? –desafió el otro muchacho

-¿Lo admites?

-No, porque no tuve nada que ver

-Mientes –aseguró Okano apretando los dientes

-¿Ah sí? ¿acaso tienes pruebas para demostrar que así es? –insistió Ken tranquilamente

-No, pero las conseguiré, y entonces Paola se dará cuenta del tipo de amigos que tiene

-Oigan, ya basta –pidió la chica- No sé qué te pasó Okano, pero no puedes simplemente acusar a Ken así como así

-¿Lo defiendes? –se indignó su novio

-Eh...bueno, no tanto así –trató de explicar Paola- Es sólo que no puedes acusar a nadie de algo a menos que tengas pruebas

-¿Qué acaso no lo ves?

-Ver qué

-¡Él hará hasta lo imposible por separarnos! –estalló Okano, mientras Ken lo miraba ceñudo

-Y por qué habría de hacer eso –indagó la germano japonesa confundida

-Por la misma razón por la que terminó con su novia...

-Je, y según tú cuál es esa razón –inquirió Ken bufando

-Porque Sora no te interesa –aseguró Okano- ¡Ya que la que interesa es Paola!

Silencio total, siempre pasa cuando alguien dice algo poco adecuado y el resto de la gente que lo rodea se calla repentinamente como si fuera algo previsto por el destino. Propios y extraños se quedaron boquiabiertos, porque de sobra conocían a los que estaban discutiendo. Ken se quedó con la boca abierta, como si tuviera una explicación lógica al respecto que se negara a salir; Paola estaba sorprendida y bastante avergonzada; Okano se mostró enojado y desconfiado.

-Mejor me voy –alcanzó a decir Paola, antes de irse, y que los murmullos volvieran al comedor

-¿Te volviste loco o qué? –murmuró Ken tomando a Okano de la camisa

-Por qué ¿la verdad duele? –se burló Okano

-Cómo pudiste decir semejante cosa frente a Paola

-¿Y acaso no es cierto?

No hubo respuesta. Ken miró fijamente a Okano y lo soltó. Luego se puso de pie y se fue, seguido por la mirada de desprecio y rabia del jugador del RJ-7, quien aun pensaba que lo que dijo fue algo al azar, lanzado como esperando sus efectos, dicho por decir para conocer cuán cierto podía resultar. Y por los resultados obtenidos, aparentemente era bastante veraz.

------------------------------

Bonita mañana con cielo azul, aunque no todos se percataron de ella. Si bien Naoko e Imai ya no estaban peleados, su relación no era la misma, porque parecían algo distanciados. Sora se jactaba entre todos sus compañeros que había sido ella la que terminó su noviazgo con Ken, cosa que poco o nada le afectó al karate keeper, quien estaba más ocupado en encontrarse con Paola y aclarar el asunto de la noche anterior con Okano. Sin embargo la Wakabayashi muchos ánimos no tenía de verlo, porque por alguna razón la aseveración de Okano la había incomodado tanto que no se sentía capaz de estar frente a Ken otra vez y mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza.

Pero a la insistencia de su amigo no iba a ganarle nada, ni siquiera sus afanes por evitarlo, ya que inevitablemente lo encontró a la hora del almuerzo esperándola en la puerta de ingreso al comedor.

-Necesito hablar contigo –le dijo sin preámbulos

-¿De qué? –preguntó Paola desviando la mirada

-De lo que ayer dijo Okano...

-¡Ah eso! No te preocupes, ya lo olvidé –trató de evitarlo Paola, restándole importancia al asunto, con intención de ingresar al comedor

-Es que es cierto –alcanzó a decir Ken, frenando de repente la huida de su amiga

Paola no lo podía creer, tardó unos segundos antes de armarse de valor y dar media vuelta.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó asombrada

-Que lo que dijo Okano es cierto –repitió el karate keeper mirándola fijamente

-¿Tú fuiste el que le armó la broma esa?

-No hablo de la broma –aclaró Ken algo impaciente de que ella fingiera demencia- Hablo de por qué no pude continuar con Sora

-Porque no te interesa –respondió Paola vagamente

-Además de eso –siguió el muchacho

-¿Qué más? –preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida

-¿Tenemos que hablar de esto, aquí? –inquirió él algo incómodo

-Aquí o en Londres da igual

-¿Al menos podemos ir algunos pasos más allá? –pidió Ken, a lo que Paola no respondió, sólo se limitó a avanzar hacia su costado

-¿Aquí está bien? –preguntó ella aburrida

-Paola, yo...

-Qué –inquirió la joven algo ansiosa, tratando de disimularlo

-Yo quería decirte...

-Qué

-Este...

-Mira Ken, ya me aburriste, además mis pobres tripas crujen de hambre. Así que después a ver si te atreves a decirme lo que querías, porque yo ya me voy...

Paola dio media vuelta y unos cuantos pasos antes de sentir cómo, el hasta ese momento amigo suyo, la tomó por el brazo, la acercó a él y le plantó tremendo beso en los labios que la dejó sin reacción. Jamás, hasta ese momento (y con el riesgo de parecer súper cursi ¬¬), ella sintió esa sensación de calidez mezclada con emoción y ternura dentro de sí. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ni qué fue lo que realmente pasó con ella, pero cuando ella y Ken se separaron sólo se encontró con los ojos del muchacho mirándola conmovido por la respuesta afirmativa de su parte. De repente se sintió culpable, además de avergonzada. Bajó la cabeza confundida y salió a todo correr. Él iba a ir tras de su "amiga", pero una fuerte mano lo detuvo.

-No vayas...

-----------------------------

¡¡¡Tarán! Ya decía yo que esos dos no iban a durar demasiado de amigos XD Además que ésto tendría que marcar el acercamiento del final ¿o no? n­n


	32. Revelación

**Capítulo 32:**

**Revelación**

-Pero... –Ken se dio cuenta entonces que era Kojiro quien lo detenía

-Deja que digiera bien lo que acaba de pasar –continuó su amigo muy seriamente- No será fácil para ella aceptarlo

-Hablas como si fuera una aberración –se indignó Ken

-¿Y no lo es? –aseguró Kojiro ceñudo- ¡Hasta ayer te negabas a aceptar que ella te atraía de otra forma muy distinta a una amiga, y ahora le sales con esto!

-¿Debo recordarte que fuiste precisamente tú quién me aconsejó a que me aclarara? –preguntó su amigo enfadado

-Sí, pero no te dije que hicieras una estupidez y menos que lo hagas impulsivamente...

-¡No fue una estupidez! –exclamó Ken fuera de sí- ¡Porque yo la quiero!

-¿Quieres a quién? –intervino Kazuki curioso al verlos discutir

-A nadie –mintió Kojiro

-No saben mentir –insistió Eirina- ¿De quién hablan, eh?

-De Paola –declaró Ken sin pena alguna, mirándolo desafiante

-¿De Paola? –repitió Kazuki incrédulo- ¿MI Paola?

-La única Paola que conocemos –dijo el karate keeper aburrido

-Je, obvio que dices que la quieres como tu amiga, eso ya lo sabemos todos –balbuceó el otro delantero del Toho

-Yo no quiero a Paola sólo como mi amiga –aclaró Ken muy seguro

-¿Hermana acaso? –indagó Kazuki esperanzado

-Kazuki, me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ella –explicó su amigo simplemente, logrando que la quijada de Kazuki caiga involuntariamente

-¡Qué buena broma! –exclamó el otro chico luego de unos segundos en shock- Jaja, por poco y me la creo

-Je, cree que es una broma –bufó Kojiro impaciente

-Porque lo es ¿no? –preguntó Eirina casi en súplica

-¿Cómo podría bromear con eso? –inquirió Ken fastidiado

-¡Es que no puede ser! ¡tú no puedes estar enamorado de ella! OO

-¿Enamorado de quién? –interrumpió Tadashi curioso

-De nadie, olvídalo –pidió Kojiro, conociendo los antecedentes de chismoso que tenía el recién llegado

-Pues si hablan de Paola, no, no puede ser –aseguró Shimano haciéndose el interesante

-¿Y tú cómo...? –indagó Kazuki sorprendido

-Tonto no soy, además la vi corriendo desesperada hacia los jardines hace un rato –comentó el muchacho con autosuficiencia

-¿Y por qué no podría ser? –preguntó Ken intrigado

-Pues simple, ella está embarazada de Okano –respondió Tadashi con tranquilidad

-¡¡Quéeee! –estallaron Ken y Kojiro fuera de sí

-¡Ay no! –exclamó Kazuki, golpeándose la frente

-¡De qué hablas Tadashi, dímelo! –exigió Ken, tomándolo por los hombros

-Pues eso, ayer nos enteramos que Paola va a tener un Okanito...

-No puede ser... –murmuró Ken shockeado

-¿Es cierto eso, Kazuki? –preguntó Kojiro palideciendo

-Aparentemente sí, ayer Shimano la escuchó contándoselo a Imai –explicó Kazuki algo molesto por la metida de pata de su compañero

-Debo encontrarla –se dijo Ken, marchándose

-¡Oye, espera! –gritó Kazuki preocupado

-¿Y Okano? –inquirió el tigre japonés peligrosamente tranquilo

-Supongo que está desayunando adentro –contestó Tadashi encogiéndose de hombros

Kojiro se dirigió a paso firme hacia el interior del comedor, una vez allí buscó a Yoshida con la mirada. Cuando lo encontró, desayunando con algunos de sus amigos entre ellos Koike y Furuta, fue a su encuentro. No le dio tiempo a decir nada, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo sacó arrastrando del lugar. Una vez afuera le dio tremendo golpe, que lo estampilló contra la pared.

-¡Pero qué te pasa capitán! –exclamó Koike asustado, tratando de ayudar a Toshiya, que yacía obnubilado sobre el piso

-¡Y agradece que no hago algo peor! –gritó Kojiro enojado

-¿Se puede saber por qué me golpeaste? –preguntó Okano algo mareado, intentando ponerse de pie- Si fue por el gol del otro día...

-Será el gol que le metiste a Paola... –bufó Tadashi con sarcasmo, logrando una mirada de fuego de Kazuki que lo hizo callar

-¡Y todavía eres un cínico!

-¡Cínico por qué! –contraatacó Okano

Kojiro, dispuesto a no ser escuchado por nadie más, se acercó a Okano y lo tomó por la camisa para susurrarle.

-Ya sé que embarazaste a Paola...

-¿Que yo qué? –preguntó Okano en un hilo de voz sin poder creer lo que captaban sus oídos

-¡Ya lo escuchaste! –estalló Kojiro, soltándolo con brusquedad

-Pues a menos que yo sea algo así como el espíritu santo, no sé de qué hablas –contestó Okano, arreglándose la ropa

-¡Deja de mentir! –exclamó Kazuki- ¡Ayer la escuchamos contándoselo a Imai!

-¿Yo qué? –preguntó el mencionado, apareciendo entre la multitud que se había formado

-¿Es cierto que ayer Paola te contó que estaba embarazada de mi? –inquirió Okano en susurros, evitando que los curiosos lo escuchen

-¡Qué! O sea...jajaja

-Qué te parece tan gracioso –lo espetó Kojiro

-Jajaja, se confundieron, jajaja

-Entonces ella... –murmuró el tigre japonés más tranquilo

-Jaja, no, ella NO... –aclaró Imai divertido

-Voy a matarte –refunfuñó Kazuki- ¡Tú me lo dijiste Shimano!

-Cualquiera se equivoca –se defendió Tadashi con inocencia

-Tadashi –dijo Kojiro sin mirarlo- Hoy harás dos horas de pesas en el gimnasio

-Pero capitán...

-¡Dos horas! ¡oíste!

-Este...sí capitán –aceptó Shimano resignado

-¿Y? ¿no piensas disculparte por el golpe que me diste? –se indignó Okano

-No, desde hace mucho que quería dártelo y Shimano me dio una excusa –respondió Kojiro con altivez, marchándose luego

Cuando Ken logró encontrar a Paola, ella estaba sentada en uno de los columpios que había en uno de los patios de las grandes instalaciones del Toho, pensando distraída. Al ver que Ken se acercaba quiso huir, pero sus piernas no le respondieron y se quedó ahí.

-Paola... –murmuró Ken agitado por la maratónica que acababa de hacer

-¿Qué quieres? Supongo que vienes a disculparte por lo que me hiciste –dijo ella, dolida

-¿Qué te hice?

-¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? –se indignó su amiga

-Pues si hablas del beso que te di, no tengo por qué disculparme –dijo Ken con tranquilidad, ganándose una cachetada de su amiga

-¡Cínico!

-Je, pégame si quieres, pero lo hecho, hecho está –siguió el muchacho sin modificar su tono de voz- Sin embargo es de otra cosa que quiero hablarte

-Qué quieres ahora

-¿Cómo es eso que estás embarazada?

-¿Que qué? –repitió Paola incrédula- ¡De dónde sacaste eso!

-No importa

-¿Y tú crees que es cierto? –inquirió la muchacha desconfiada

-No –aseguró Ken

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces por qué alguien inventaría algo así

-Quizá es otra obra más de los graciositos que también inventaron los panfletos –supuso su amiga, iniciando su regreso a su salón

-¿No será por las "grandes" muestras de afecto que tienes con tu novio? –preguntó él con sarcasmo

-¿Grandes? –repitió Paola bufando- No sé qué tan grandes pudieron ser, ni para qué te cuento esto, pero jamás llegaron a "ese" tamaño

-Lo sabía... –murmuró Ken triunfal

-¿Ah sí? ¿y por qué, eh? –preguntó la joven acercándose desafiante

-Porque tú no estás enamorada del peludo ése

-¿No? ¿y cómo estás tan seguro?

-De otro modo no me habrías correspondido al beso que te di –siguió Ken, acercándose más a ella, mientras su amiga trataba de aparentar imperturbable

-¡Ja! –bufó Paola, separándose- Ahora te crees demasiado

-¿Y no lo soy?

-Mira Ken –aclaró Paola diplomáticamente- Okano es mi novio, y si crees que lo voy a dejar por lo que pasó hace rato contigo, ni lo sueñes...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy a gusto con él, y tú...sólo eres mi amigo –añadió la muchacha hiriente, mirándolo con seguridad y marchándose, dejando al karate keeper bastante dolido

--------------------------------

¡Ja! Qué dijeron ¿éstos son tan corderos que se creerán el asunto del embarazo así como así? Naaa...ni que fueran nabos. En fin, el caso es que el asunto no tomó las dimensiones que amenazaba por tomar, ya que andan ocupados en otro tema más preocupante.


	33. La venganza

**Capítulo 33:**

La venganza 

Al llegar Paola nuevamente al edificio principal, se topó con Okano que tenía un gran moretón en la cara.

-¿Y ahora tú? Qué te pasó –le preguntó preocupada

-Me choqué contra un puño confundido –se burló Okano- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, dime...

-Paola, júrame por lo más sagrado que tú no inventaste, ni de chiste, el cuento ése de que estás embarazada

-Otra vez con eso... –murmuró ella de mala gana- ¡No, yo no estoy embarazada! ¿Pero quién te lo dijo?

-Eso ya no importa, el caso es que hasta pensé tener grandes poderes sobrenaturales –bromeó Okano, abrazándola más tranquilo

-¿Cuáles poderes?

-Embarazarte con el pensamiento, jaja

-Qué chistosito –bufó la joven, sonriendo divertida, mientras Ken los veía entristecido desde el umbral de la puerta

Cuando el karate keeper regresó a su habitación, después de una jornada escolar particularmente pesada, no halló ánimos ni para hacer sus deberes. Simplemente se lanzó sobre su cama y se quedó mirando el vacío, pensando en aquellas palabras que horadaban su mente "..._sólo eres mi amigo_". No podía ser que Sora tuviera razón acerca de eso. Sin embargo había algo que también lo confundía, era el hecho de haberse sentido correspondido durante el beso que le robó a Paola.

-¿Otra vez peleando con tu conciencia? –preguntó Kojiro sarcástico, entrando en la habitación

-Kojiro, ¿tú crees que Paola sólo me vea como a un amigo? –le preguntó pensativo

-No sé, pregúntaselo a ella

-Es que eso fue lo que ella me dijo...

-¿Ah sí? –se sorprendió el tigre japonés, sacándose los zapatos

-Ahá, pero sé sincero –le pidió sentándose- Tú que...que viste lo que hice, ¿crees que se vio como algo forzado?

-¿Te refieres al beso ése que le diste?

-Sí

-Mira Ken, voy a serte sincero –suspiró su amigo, desabrochándose la camisa (a ver díganme, ¿quién no quisiera estar de infiltrada en esa habitación? o)- Cuando los vi me pareció ver una de ciencia ficción...

-Humm...

-No lo creía, pensaba que estaba viendo alucinaciones, pero cuando me percaté que no era así...se podría decir que hasta tiernos se vieron

-¿Tiernos por qué? –se sonrojó Ken

-Porque por alguna extraña razón...se veían bien juntos

-Pero eso no responde mi pregunta

-No creo que ella se viera forzada a corresponderte –dijo Kojiro resuelto

-¿Verdad que no?

-No, y ésa es mi respuesta

-Entonces no me daré por vencido –resolvió Ken muy seguro

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó su amigo algo desconfiado

-Ya lo verás...

El día siguiente comenzó con murmullos sorprendidos de varios alumnos, porque nuevamente circulaban por el colegio unos panfletos insultantes. Sin embargo cuando los amigos de Paola los vieron no pudieron evitar reír. Ni siquiera cuando ella los vio disimuló la risa. Ken llegaba a su salón con cara de no haber podido dormir nada la noche anterior, cuando Koike le dio alcance y le mostró una de esas hojas.

-¿Pero qué es esto? –preguntó Ken sorprendido

-Nuestra dulce venganza... –susurró Koike triunfal

Como tenía que pasar, uno de esos panfletos llegó a manos de la señorita Matsumoto, quien no daba crédito a sus ojos con lo que veía: en los panfletos había dos fotografías una al lado de otra, en una figuraban los cuerpos de tres asnos con las cabezas de Sora y sus amigas, mientras que en la otra estaban los cuerpos de las chicas, con las cabezas de los asnos, y al pie rezaba una nota "_¿Quién es quién? Al menos los burros no copian en los exámenes_". Cuando Sora vio los panfletos se puso histérica y comenzó a gritar a todo el mundo para que le dijeran quién había sido el autor de semejante aberración. Pero nadie le dio respuesta ni pista alguna sobre el autor.

Al llegar a su salón notó muchas miradas burlonas sobre ella. Amai estaba tratando de ocultarse tras una cortina de cabello, completamente avergonzada.

-¡Oye Sora! –dijo Yamada burlona- No me había fijado la buena toma que te hicieron en esta foto ¡resaltaron tu mejor ángulo!

-¡Cállate estúpida! –exclamó Sora fuera de sí

El maestro entró y calló los cuchicheos de burla. Si bien Ken no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo hecho por sus amigos, tampoco le cayó mal reír un poco sobre la ocurrencia.

-Quien a hierro mata... –escuchó susurrar a Kazuki

-...a hierro muere –culminó Shimano, sonriendo contento

Ken los miró de reojo y prefirió evitar cualquier comentario.

Paola había ido a la Dirección a recoger correspondencia de sus padres, ya que solían enviársela allá dado que era el lugar más aconsejable para ellos. En lo que la joven esperaba, apoyada en el escritorio de la secretaria, vio de repente un par de brazos rodeándola, cerrándole el paso.

-Señorita Ayumi, ¿me mandó llamar el Director?

Al reconocer la voz, Paola no pudo evitar que el corazón casi se le saliera del pecho de tan rápido que latía, y menos por tan incómoda situación.

-Al menos no que yo sepa, Wakashimazu –respondió la secretaria con cortesía- Pero permíteme, voy a preguntarle

-Suéltame –balbuceó Paola nerviosa, una vez que la secretaria entró al despacho del director

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me estás incomodando –se enojó la chica, volteando bruscamente, y descubriendo que así la cosa estaba peor XD

-Siempre me gustaron tus ojos –comentó Ken sonriéndole, mientras ella se ponía más roja

-Suéltame Ken, o te dejo sin descendencia –amenazó Paola de pocas pulgas

-Está bien, está bien, no te enojes –la liberó su amigo, sonriendo tranquilamente

-Será mejor que me vaya –murmuró la chica

-¿Por qué? ¿me estás evitando acaso?

-Claro que no, no tendría por qué –devolvió Paola con soberbia

-¿Y entonces por qué te pusiste tan roja? –le preguntó Ken provocativamente, acercándose a ella

-Porque...porque... –dudó la chica, retrocediendo como si fuera amenazada- Porque es verano y hace mucho calor, además parece que la porquería de calefacción del colegio no sirve

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí

-Menos mal que me lo dices –replicó Ken, volteando de repente como si se hubiera aburrido de molestar a su amiga- Por un momento creí que era yo la causa de tu enrojecimiento

-Ja, ¿por qué te ufanas por algo así? –se indignó Paola

-Porque eso significaría que no te soy indiferente –aseguró el karate keeper, jugando con la perforadora del escritorio- Y que no sólo me ves como a un amigo...

-¡Baboso! –escupió Paola enojada, antes de marcharse hecha una fiera, seguida por la sonrisa de satisfacción de Ken

Al llegar la hora de almuerzo Paola esperaba impacientemente a que apareciera Okano, cuando lo hizo se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó repentinamente, como esperando lograr algo.

-¿Por qué el recibimiento? –se sorprendió el muchacho, cuando ella se separó bruscamente de él

-No es nada... –murmuró decepcionada, marchándose luego a todo correr, mientras su novio la miraba con cara de interrogación

-Y ahora, yo qué dije...

Naoko encontró a su amiga encerrada en uno de los baños del segundo piso (por si caso no en el de Myrtle la llorona XD), eso, porque Paola estaba pateando insistentemente la puerta desde adentro.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te descargas ahora contra la pobre puerta? –preguntó Naoko divertida, mojándose el rostro

-¿No deberías estar en clases? –indagó su amiga, aun en el interior del baño

-Pues sí, pero me indispuse y pedí permiso para salir ¿y tú?

-¡¡Estoy súper molesta! –exclamó Paola pateando la puerta con violencia

-¿Y ahora por qué?

-Porque no fue igual... –murmuró Paola lastimera, abriendo lentamente la puerta del baño en el que estaba encerrada

-Qué no fue igual –preguntó Naoko curiosa, acercándose a ella

-El beso

-Cuál beso

-El de Okano

-Igual a qué

-A...

-¿A qué?

-Al de Ken... –masculló su amiga, dejándola perpleja

-Perdón pero ¿qué dijiste? –preguntó Naoko estupefacta

-Que el beso de Okano no fue igual al de Ken –se lamentó Paola cabizbaja

-¡A ver, a ver, barájamela despacio que no te entendí! ¿cómo es eso que tú y Ken...?

-Ayer, y él fue quien me lo dio –contó su amiga sin necesidad de completar la pregunta

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Naoko triunfal, mientras Paola la miraba ceñuda- ¡Sabía que tú y él, sabía que tú y él!

-Que él y yo qué

-¡Que se gustaban mutuamente!

-¡Yo no dije eso! –se defendió Paola- ¡Yo sigo con Okano!

-Y eso qué, no van a durar mucho –auguró Naoko con sinceridad

-Bueno, gracias –dijo su amiga con ironía e indignación

-Vamos Paola, ¡abre los ojos!

-¡No!

-¿Piensas seguir con Okano aun sabiendo que lo único que sientes por él es atracción?

-Sí, ¿por qué no?

-Porque tú no lo quieres

-¡Ja! Y según tú yo sí quiero a alguien

-Sí –asintió Naoko muy segura- Te puedo dar mi cabeza si me equivoco al decirte que tú estás enamorada del hasta hace poco, uno de tus mejores amigos

-¿Kazuki? –fingió Paola

-¡No seas bruta! Hablo de Ken

-¿Ken Wakashimazu?

-¿Conoces a otro Ken? ¬¬

-Bueno sí, uno que está en 1-C y otro en...

-¡Deja de hacerte la loca! –estalló Naoko impaciente

-¿Podemos dejar el tema? –pidió Paola alicaída- De veras que no tengo ganas ahorita

-Al menos admítelo...

-Sólo te puedo decir que el beso fue diferente –concluyó Paola suspirando, marchándose seguida de Naoko

Entonces, como siempre pasa, la puerta de otro baño se abrió y se asomó una asombrada Amai, que estaba más que urgida de contarle pronto todo lo escuchado a su amiga Okami.

----------------------------

Ñaca ñaca, finalmente se vengaron de Sora... ¡bien merecido se lo tenía! ¿qué no? Además creo que no hay nada mejor que darle al malvado una cucharada de su propia medicina, de todos modos no eran mentiras lo que llevaban los panfletos XD

Para aquellos que no lo sepan Myrtle la llorona es un personaje de Harry Potter. En realidad es un fantasma que ronda los baños, y generalmente está en el solitario baño donde fue encontrada muerta (creo que es en el baño del segundo piso ¿no:?).


	34. Problemas con Matsumoto

**Capítulo 34:**

**Problemas con Matsumoto**

Mientras, en la Dirección.

-Señor Ichimura, necesito que averigüe inmediatamente quién fue el autor o autora de estos horrendos panfletos –dijo la señorita Matsumoto al teléfono

-Como diga señorita –respondió su interlocutor

-Y en cuanto tenga noticias, me las comunica inmediatamente –pidió la Directora interina, colgando luego el aparato

Minutos después se dispuso a dar una vuelta por el colegio, sabía que si quería que algo le salga bien tendría que hacerlo ella misma, por lo que recabaría todas las pistas necesarias que la llevaran hacia el malentretenido que creó esa burla hacia sus compañeras, y lo castigaría duramente.

Cuando las clases terminaron, complacidos de que así fuera, los alumnos fueron abandonando sus salones. Uno se dirigían a sus casas y otros simplemente a las habitaciones que tenían en el mismo colegio. Paola caminaba desganada por uno de los pasillos, cuando Sora la reconoció y fue a su encuentro.

-¡Wakabayashi! –gritó Sora, llamando la atención no sólo de la mencionada

-Rayos, ahora ésta qué querrá –pensó Paola fastidiada, sin dejar de caminar

-¡Te estoy hablando! –insistió Sora, agarrándola por un brazo para que se detuviera

-Suéltame –exigió Paola de mala gana- ¡Qué quieres!

-¡Eres una maldita bruja! –exclamó la chica de los ojos grises, llamando más la atención de los otros alumnos, que se veían venir una pelea de chicas

-Y ahora por qué me insultas –se indignó la Wakabayashi

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta que fuiste tú la autora de esto? –le reclamó, arrojándole uno de los panfletos- ¡No tuviste suficiente acaso con querer quitarme a mi novio! –ante esta declaración muchas chicas se asombraron indignadas

-No sé de qué me hablas –murmuró Paola harta de la exageración de la otra chica

-¡Cómo que no! –dramatizó Sora- ¡Me quitaste al hombre de mi vida y no contenta con eso te burlaste de mi de esa manera tan ruin!

-¡Bravo! –aplaudió Paola con burla- ¡Y el premio "Tv y no sabe lo que vé" es para Sora la del Barrio! XD

-Cómo te atreves... –farfulló Sora ofendida

-Mira Okami, ni al caso tus reclamos, porque en primera yo no hice estos documentos de la verdad y en segunda, no sé de qué novio me hablas, si según tú misma dijiste estás sola y sin compromiso

-¡Tuve que terminar con él porque no sería ninguna cornuda!

-Bueno, no sé qué es peor, si ser cornuda o hueca –siguió burlándose Paola

Kazuki y sus amigos salían de su salón cuando al voltear una esquina notaron que había mucha gente reunida. Como era de esperar, Shimano corrió a ver qué pasaba mientras los demás trataban de pasar de largo.

-¡Oigan, es Paola! –exclamó Shimano sorprendido, llamando la atención de sus amigos

Pero ellos no eran los únicos sorprendidos de ver a Paola y Sora en semejante cruce de palabras, ya que al escucharlas, Okano se acercó y trató de detenerlas.

-Basta Okami, deja de hacer el ridículo –exigió el muchacho ceñudo

-¡Cállate! ¿qué no ves que tú también eres víctima de esta arpía?

-¡Arpía tus chones! –se hartó Paola- ¡No eres quién para insultarme!

-¡Abre los ojos Okano! –gritó Sora con malicia- Paola y Ken nos han estado viendo la cara de estúpidos

-A él no, a ti sí, pero no solamente yo –se burló la Wakabayashi, desatando algunas risas

-¡Maldita! –exclamó Okami, tratando de ir encima de Paola, pero Okano se interpuso

-¡Suficiente! No sé de qué me hablas, pero no voy a continuar aquí escuchando cómo ofendes a mi novia

-Es cierto –intervino Ken, abriéndose paso entre los demás- Basta Sora, que no sólo tú estás quedando mal

-¡Tú no te metas, maldito traidor! –comenzó a dramatizar otra vez la chica de ojos grises, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Cómo pudiste dejarme por ésta!

-Él no te dejó por ella –aclaró Okano seriamente- Porque por si no lo sabes, ella es mi novia

-Je, no creo que te dure mucho el gustito –se mofó Sora

-A ver, qué está pasando aquí –preguntó la señorita Matsumoto, acercándose al grupo de curiosos

-¡Señorita Matsumoto! –volvió a dramatizar Sora- ¿Se enteró de la ofensa hacia mi persona a través de estos papeles?

-Sí señorita Okami, y estoy en busca del autor o autora

-Pues no necesita buscar más ¡porque estoy segura que fue Paola!

-¿La señorita Wakabayashi? –inquirió Matsumoto viéndola con curiosidad

-¡No es cierto! –se defendió la acusada

-¡Claro que es cierto! Lo hiciste porque me tienes envidia, porque yo soy muy bonita y todos los chicos de esta escuela me admiran, además soy muy inteligente e interesante ¡y porque tengo una familia de verdad, no como tú...huérfana con padres!

A Paola esto último le llegó hasta la fibra más sensible de su ser, y sin saber por qué lo hizo en realidad, le dio a Sora tremendo puñetazo en la cara que la tiró al piso, mientras los demás la miraban asombrados.

-¡Wakabayashi! –exclamó la Directora- ¡Qué hizo!

-¡Ouch, mi cara! –sollozó Sora adolorida sobándose la nariz ensangrentada

-Rayos, eso dolió –susurró Paola sobándose la mano

Los amigos de Paola estaban entre confundidos, sorprendidos, divertidos y satisfechos; pero definitivamente todos tenían una sonrisota de burla en la cara que no podían con ella.

-¡Wakabayashi, a la Dirección! –gritó la señorita Matsumoto, mientras llevaba a Sora a la enfermería

-Demonios, esta bruja me va a castigar –bufó Paola resignada

-¡Bien hecho Paola! –la felicitó Yamada- ¡Qué buen punch!

-¡Yo habría querido hacer eso hace mucho! –añadió otra chica de por ahí

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió Ken con suavidad, al notar la tristeza de su amiga

-Obvio que está bien –aseguró Okano, poniéndose entre ambos- Pero estaría mejor si dejaras de acercártele, ¿no te das cuenta que todo esto fue tu culpa?

-Okano, basta –pidió Paola acongojada

-¡No, basta nada! Fue tu culpa el que Okami se pusiera como loca y venga con acusaciones absurdas –continuó Okano apretando los puños- ¡Aléjate de Paola o no respondo! –amenazó, tomando a la chica del brazo y llevándosela con él

-Lo siento –alcanzó a murmurar Paola antes de irse a la fuerza

-No le hagas caso –murmuró Kojiro, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su apenado amigo- Sabes que no fue tu culpa

-Pero aun así van a castigar a Paola –recordó Koike preocupado- Por lo de los panfletos y por lo del buen gancho de derecha

-No tienen por qué castigarla por los panfletos –aseguró Takashima pensativo- Debemos ir con Matsumoto y decirle que fuimos nosotros los responsables

-Pues eso la salvaría de una –replicó Kojiro- Pero nadie la salvará del castigo por golpear a Sora, saben que la violencia está penada en el reglamento

-Debo hablar con ella... –murmuró Ken, dirigiéndose a la Dirección, a donde ya habían ido Kazuki y Matsuki

Sentados en uno de los sillones de la secretaría de la Dirección, estaban Paola abrazada de Okano, y a su lado Kazuki, mientras Matsuki se encontraba de pie bastante pensativo.

-Ahora sí no viviré para contarla –se lamentó Paola preocupada

-Verás que todo saldrá bien –la consoló Okano con ternura

-Además tú no hiciste esos panfletos –le recordó Matsuki

-Ahá, pero como no hay culpables, también me echarán la culpa de eso a mi –recalcó Paola

-No, de eso no te pueden culpar sin pruebas –murmuró Kazuki

-¿Nada aun? –preguntó Ken, entrando en la secretaría

-¿Eh? No, nada todavía. La señorita Matsumoto debe seguir en Enfermería –respondió la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Por qué no te vas? Ya suficientes problemas has causado –espetó Okano al recién llegado

-A ver, intenta sacarme –lo desafió el karate keeper

-¿Qué hacen aquí muchachos? –indagó la secretaria, que había salido de la Dirección

-Estamos esperando a la directora –contestó Kazuki- Ella mandó a Paola a esperarla aquí

-¿Podemos quedarnos con ella, verdad? –trató de convencerla Matsuki con una sonrisa seductora

-Eh...pues no le veo el problema, de todos modos ya acabaron las clases –se ruborizó la secretaria

-Señorita Wakabayashi –los interrumpió Matsumoto seriamente- Pase a mi oficina

Paola suspiró resignada, le dirigió una mirada a sus amigos y entró en la oficina de la Dirección.

-Buenas tardes señorita Ayumi –saludó Koike al entrar

-Cómo estás Koike –contestó la secretaria con una sonrisa, aparentemente los chicos del colegio le eran bien conocidos

-Okano, debemos irnos, recuerda que mañana tenemos que entregar el trabajo de Física –le recordó su amigo

-¿No puedes adelantarte? Quiero quedarme a esperar a Paola –replicó Okano

-Si pudiera lo haría, pero sabes que Naoko aun está algo enferma y prácticamente quedamos sólo nosotros dos

-Bueno... –se resignó el muchacho- Sorimachi, por favor dile a Paola que me llame cuando salga

-No te preocupes –contestó Kazuki

Okano y Koike se fueron, no sin antes el primero dirigirle una mirada de desconfianza a Ken, quien se limitó a ignorarlo.

-¡Es el colmo contigo Wakabayashi! –reclamó la Directora enojada, tomando asiento tras su escritorio- ¡Siempre tengo quejas de ti! Si no es de los maestros, es de algún alumno

-¿Cuál alumno? Jamás ningún compañero se quejó de mi –se defendió Paola indignada, permaneciendo de pie- Y en cuanto a los maestros, sólo la maestra de Arte se ensañó conmigo

-No me respondas, no seas maleducada

-Está bien... –masculló la chica fastidiada, sentándose frente a ella

-Todo podía tolerarte, incluso esos horribles panfletos que hiciste circular, ¡pero no el que te hayas atrevido a golpear a una compañera de forma tan varonil y todavía en mi presencia!

-Ni modo que le hubiera pedido que se tape los ojos o se vaya a otra parte –murmuró Paola con sarcasmo

-¡Deja de ser insolente!

-Y usted deje de inventarme cargos –replicó la germano japonesa sin vergüenza alguna- Porque no tiene pruebas sobre los panfletos, sólo a la loca de Sora que se inventó el chisme

-¿Niegas ser la autora de esos papeles? –indagó Matsumoto desconfiada

-Lo niego con todos los dientes –aseguró Paola- Yo no fui

-Bueno, de eso tendré que investigar más –argumentó la directora serenándose un poco- Pero en cuanto al golpe...

-No me arrepiento, lo volvería a hacer si esa boba volviera a insultarme de esa manera –anunció la chica muy segura de sí

-Siempre fuiste un problema Paola –la tuteó Matsumoto- ¿Por qué no te comportas un poco más como la damita que eres?

-No soy ninguna damita, simplemente soy yo –replicó la aludida- Y si no le gusta no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya que mi Nana hizo lo que pudo para criarme, porque no es fácil forjarse una personalidad cuando no tienes a tus padres de ejemplo...

-No debiste golpear a Okami

-Pues lo hice y ya no puedo remediarlo

-Tendré que castigarte

-Ya lo suponía

-Estarás suspendida por una semana y cumplirás castigo en la biblioteca –anunció la mujer, harta de la actitud altanera de Paola- Y agradece que no te suspendo definitivamente ni hago llamar a tus padres

-Mis padres no vendrían, porque deben estar lejos –explicó Paola con cierto cinismo- Y no le agradezco nada, porque igual me está castigando. Más bien debería agradecerle a Kojiro

-¿Hyuga? ¿y por qué a él? –se extrañó Matsumoto

-Porque a él le debo el no ser expulsada, ya que no vería con buenos ojos que usted me expulse. Digamos que el concepto de usted cambiaría en él –sugirió la muchacha tranquilamente

-¿Y qué te hace suponer que a mi me importa tanto el concepto de un alumno? –inquirió Matsumoto enarcando una ceja

-No lo sé, dígamelo usted...señorita Matsumoto –recalcó Paola con soberbia

La Directora entendió las indirectas de la muchacha, pero sabía que ponerse a discutir con ella no sería propio de su posición. Así que respiró profundamente y apretó los puños.

-Puede retirarse –anunció entre dientes- Su castigo comienza desde mañana

-Bien, con su permiso –se despidió Paola, levantándose y saliendo de la Dirección con una sonrisa triunfal

----------------------------

Jaja, ni me culpen de las insinuaciones que Paola le hace a la directora sobre Kojiro. Es que además de estar por estos momentos leyendo el fic "Atracción fatal" de Lily (qué propagandera soy XD), siempre he sospechado sobre esa mujer con tan buenas intenciones que un día de estos la mandan a beatificar ¬¬

Díganle grosera, pero Paola no se va a callar XD


	35. El más celoso de todos

**Capítulo 35:**

**El más celoso de todos**

Cuando ella salió sus amigos la esperaban expectantes.

-¿Y? Qué te dijo –le preguntó Kazuki apresuradamente

-Pues me castigó, qué esperabas –murmuró Paola de mal humor

-¿Ahora en qué lío te metiste, Paola? –preguntó la secretaria divertida

-¿Puede creer que me castigó sólo por defender mi honor? –se indignó la muchacha, provocándole a la mujer aun más gracia

-Será mejor irnos –sugirió Matsuki- Gracias por todo señorita Ayumi –agregó sonriente

-No tienes por qué Yutaka –devolvió Ayumi con una pequeña sonrisa

Los muchachos se despidieron con una inclinación de la cabeza y salieron de allí.

-Lamento lo que pasó –comentó Ken cabizbajo, caminando junto a Paola por el pasillo

-No fue tu culpa, así que no tienes por qué –contestó su amiga

-Este...olvidé que tengo que ir a la Biblioteca –dijo de pronto Kazuki- ¿No vienes, Matsuki?

-¡Ah sí, buena idea! Sirve para que de paso saque algunos libros –contestó Matsuki

-Entonces nos vemos después –se despidió Sorimachi, dándole a su amiga un beso en la mejilla

-Los veo luego –añadió Matsuki y ambos se fueron

-Vaya, desde cuándo son tan estudiosos –comentó Paola sospechando de sus oscuras intenciones

-No lo sé –admitió Ken vagamente

-Disculpa por lo que dijo Okano –le dijo la joven- Estaba enojado y eso le hizo decir cosas absurdas

-Ja, que ni crea que por su ridícula amenaza yo me alejaré de ti –advirtió Ken malhumorado

-Tal vez no por su amenaza, pero quizá el alejarte de mi no sea mala idea –murmuró Paola, continuando con su camino

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el karate keeper extrañado, siguiéndola

-Porque estás muy confundido, y por eso te creaste problemas con Sora

-¿De qué hablas? –Ken la detuvo tomándola por los hombros

-Lo que pasó ayer fue producto de tu confusión –aseguró la muchacha, esquivando su mirada

-No es cierto –negó Ken muy seguro- Si te besé fue porque me nació

-¿Y por qué te nació? –Paola lo desafió con la mirada- Sabes que soy novia de Okano y sabes también que soy tu amiga, la más pequeña e inmadura de todas

-Sé que eres novia del tipo ése, pero no eres lo demás que dijiste

-¿No soy tu amiga?

-Eso siempre lo serás

-¿Entonces?

-Antes que aparecieran Okano y Sora, tú y yo éramos amigos de la manera en que lo somos con todos los demás –explicó Ken- Creo que hasta ese momento yo estaba convencido que tú nunca te alejarías de mi, por eso creí tenerte segura

-No entiendo...

-No sé en qué momento el cariño que te tenía como amiga pasó a ser otra cosa –confesó el muchacho- Al principio no me importó que estés con Okano, pero luego me di cuenta que te lo estabas tomando muy en serio y fue cuando pasó

-Cuando pasó qué –indagó Paola intrigada

-Cuando pasó que me percaté que la molestia e incomodidad que sentía al verte con él, no era nada más que...celos

-¿Celos? –se sorprendió Paola- Pero bueno, eso hasta a Kazuki le pasó... –trató de excusar luego

-Pero los celos de Kazuki son celos de hermano –corrigió Ken- Los míos no, los celos que yo tengo hasta ahora son aquellos que alguna vez debí demostrar por Sora, pero que en lugar de nacer por ella, nacieron por ti

-Je, ¿y te diste cuenta de eso así sin más? –preguntó Paola incrédula

-No fue así sin más. Estuve luchando por no querer aceptarlo, pero al final esto que siento pudo más que yo (mátenme por cursi ¬¬)

-¿Y qué sientes? –insistió la joven, tratando de aparentar que no le importaba mucho

-Estoy enamorado de ti –confesó Ken al fin mirándola a los ojos- Y estoy muy seguro de eso

Paola se quedó boquiabierta, jamás en su Wakabayashi vida habría pensado vivir lo suficiente como para escuchar de boca del propio Ken esas palabras.

-Sé que para ti no soy más que tu amigo, pero al menos ya te dije lo que siento por ti... –Ken quizá quería alegar algo más, pero el repentino beso que Paola le plantó no se lo permitió

Ambos volvieron a dejarse transportar nuevamente por aquella mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que los albergó una anterior vez (cursi de nuevo ¬¬), sin percatarse que tenían público.

-¡¡Suéltala! –gritó alguien antes de que Ken sintiera tremendo empujón que lo alejó de Paola

-Pero qué... –iba a replicar el karate keeper enfadado, pero se quedó sorprendido- ¿Takeshi?

-¡¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto! –reclamó Sawada airadamente, como si hubiera presenciado una aberración, mientras se ponía delante de Paola en actitud de defensor

-Cálmate Takeshi –le pidió Paola algo preocupada- Él sólo...

-¡¡Paola es como nuestra hermana! ¡¡cómo se te ocurre besarla! –continuó el pequeño jugador fuera de sí

-Mira Takeshi, lo que viste... –trató de decir Ken, pero una vez más su amigo no se lo permitió

-¡Es horrendo! No puedo creer que lo hiciste

-¡Ya cálmate! –se hartó el karate keeper- Lo que hicimos no tiene nada de horrendo ni fuera de lo común

-Es suficiente Takeshi –intervino Kojiro, que apareció por el mismo lugar que su amigo

-¡Pero Kojiro! ¿viste acaso lo que éste aprovechado le hizo a Paola? –se indignó Takeshi

-Oye, oye, deja de insultarme –se molestó Ken

-Paola, creo que Naoko te está esperando en su habitación –comentó el tigre japonés

-Eh, gracias Kojiro –contestó ella aun perturbada- Entonces los veo en la cena, adiós –se despidió, mirando a Ken

-Nos vemos –contestó Ken con una pequeña sonrisa que le fue devuelta

-Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a nuestro dormitorio –sugirió Kojiro seriamente- Y tú vienes con nosotros Takeshi

-Pero capitán...

-Vienes –ordenó el moreno muchacho, encaminándose luego con sus amigos hacia su habitación

Una vez allí Ken se sentó en su cama, Kojiro en la suya y Takeshi se quedó de pie, cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora sí Takeshi, ¿me puedes explicar qué fue esa reacción que tuviste? –preguntó Kojiro

-No concibo lo que vi –declaró Takeshi enfadado- Eso es todo

-¿Y por qué no? –se indignó Ken- Paola y yo no estábamos haciendo nada indecente

-¡Es que es por eso! ¡no hay ningún "Paola y tú"! –estalló Takeshi

-A ver, sin gritos –pidió su capitán de equipo- ¿Y por qué Ken no podría estar con Paola?

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? –preguntó escéptico el pequeño jugador- Porque Paola es como nuestra hermana

-Pero no lo es –aclaró el portero japonés (me salió en verso sin esfuerzo XD)- Paola es nuestra amiga

-Y si sabes que lo es, por qué no la respetas –le reclamó Takeshi

-Estoy enamorado de ella, y no por evitar tus berrinchitos voy a dejar de estarlo –se enojó Ken

-¡Cuáles berrinchitos!

-Esos –mencionó Kojiro tranquilamente- A ver Takeshi, ¿qué es lo que realmente te molesta?

-Que Ken teniendo a Sora moleste a Paola, que está con Okano

-Ya no estoy con Sora –aclaró Ken- Y si Paola está con Okano es por decisión errada

-¡El errado eres tú, no puedes pretender estar con Paola! –volvió a gritar Takeshi

-¡Y por qué no! –se alteró Ken, mientras Kojiro los miraba cual partido de ping pong

-¡¡Porque la quiero como a mi hermana, y no vas a meterte con mi hermana!

Silencio total, respiraciones agitadas. Ambos, como nunca antes había pasado, se miraban con furia.

-Otro Kazuki, pero éste corregido y aumentado... –se lamentó Kojiro XD- ¿Qué no puedes entender, como milagrosamente Eirina entendió, que Paola ya creció y puede pensar en tener novio?

-Sí, pero no Ken –aseguró Takeshi porfiado

-¿Y por qué yo no? –preguntó el aludido impaciente

-Porque eres mi amigo, eres como mi hermano, y si algo va mal entre ustedes dos terminarán por disolver todo nuestro grupo –explicó Takeshi- Y antes que perderlos, prefiero evitar que estén juntos

-Pero Takeshi... –trató de alegar el karate keeper

-Lo que dices tiene mucho de cierto –lo apoyó Kojiro- Pero si ellos lo deciden, nosotros no tenemos por qué meternos

-Pero capitán...

-Mira Takeshi, si quieres a Paola comprenderás que ella merece ser feliz con quien ella vea conveniente –continuó el tigre japonés- Y si también quieres a Ken (ojo, del querer sano de amigos, por si acaso), entonces debería alegrarte que él al fin haya encontrado a una persona con quien cree poder serlo, y más que esa persona sea una amiga nuestra

-Pero Paola es menor que él...

-Deja de ser tan terco –se hastió Ken- Entiendo tus razones, aunque no me creas, pero no voy a abandonar mis propósitos por tus dudas. Porque si bien existe la posibilidad de que terminemos y separemos a todos; también existe la probabilidad de llevarnos bien y no tener que afectar a nadie

-¿Y Okano? –preguntó Takeshi- ¿Ya pensaste que no es justo para él?

-Pues lo siento mucho por él, pero por la demostración que hoy me dio Paola, sé que también me corresponde –aseguró Ken triunfal

-En eso Takeshi también tiene razón –corroboró Kojiro- Antes de empezar nada, ni siquiera demostraciones de afecto tan abiertas, deberían pensar que Okano está siendo víctima suya

-Pero Paola no lo quiere...

-Aunque así fuera, ella aun sigue con él

-Está bien, está bien –admitió el portero japonés resignado- No más de eso hasta que Paola aclare todo con él

-Y tú Takeshi –recomendó Kojiro- No te conocía ese lado tan rebelde y porfiado

-Je... –se apenó el aludido

-Así que espero que mejores tu actitud con Paola y Ken, porque hasta el mismo Kazuki lo hizo, incluso cuando se enteró que ella ya tenía novio

-¿Kazuki? –se sorprendió Takeshi- Bah, ni saben las de vudú que le sigue haciendo a Okano –añadió indignado, marchándose luego de la habitación, dejando a sus amigos con los ojos como platos XD

Cuando Paola llegó a su habitación, aun en su nube, descubrió que en límite de paso permitido para los chicos, se encontraban Imai y Naoko abrazados. Los vio pícaramente y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Ahá, los pesqué, pillines! –exclamó Paola, provocando que sus amigos volteasen a verla

-Ah, Paola, eres tú –murmuró Naoko, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas que habían estado humedeciendo su rostro

-Hola Paola... –murmuró Imai por su parte, bastante entristecido

-¿Qué les pasa? No me digan que se les murió alguien –preguntó la germano japonesa muy preocupada

-Yo morí –confesó Naoko sollozando- Morí para mis padres

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-Naoko y yo hablamos con sus padres y les contamos lo de su embarazo –explicó Hiroshi- Obviamente nos dijeron nuestra vida en verso y le dijeron que había muerto para ellos

-No puede ser... –susurró Paola estupefacta- Lo lamento Naoko

-Ya no importa –trató de animarse su amiga, limpiándose las lágrimas- Si ellos no quieren a mi hijo, pues no les voy a rogar, porque no pienso dejarlo a él ni a Imai

Como respuesta ante tal noble confesión Imai besó la frente de su compungida novia.

-¿Y tus padres ya lo saben? –indagó Paola mirando a su amigo

-Sí, se los conté –respondió él- Y tampoco lo tomaron bien, pero me dijeron que tenía que responderle a Naoko

-¿Y ahora qué harán?

-Nos casaremos después de graduarnos –contó Naoko más animada, sonriéndole al chico- Hiroshi me lo propuso ayer

-¡No me lo contaste! –se indignó Paola

-Lo siento, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza

-Bueno, no importa, de todos modos me alegra que me lo hayan contado ahora, y además déjenme felicitarlos –dijo la Wakabayashi, abrazando a ambos- Sé lo mucho que se quieren y sé que podrán ser muy felices

-¿Como tú con Ken? –preguntó Imai pícaramente

-Je, no sé de qué hablas –se ruborizó Paola

-Nos encontramos con Kazuki y Matsuki cuchicheando y riendo divertidos –contó su amiga- Así que los encaramos y nos dijeron que tú y Ken se habían quedado solos para conversar

-Qué metiches son –refunfuñó la otra joven

-¿Y? En qué quedaron –interrogó Imai curioso

-En nada, yo sigo con Okano aunque él ya no esté con Sora –explicó Paola apenada

-¡Pero qué bruta me saliste! Y luego dices que no tienes nada en común con tu primo –se burló Naoko XD

-Oye, oye, no me insultes ¬¬

-Pues lo lamento amiga, pero Naoko tiene razón –corroboró Hiroshi- Pienso que si ustedes se sienten atraídos mutuamente o aun más, sienten algo el uno por el otro, deberían dejar de hacerse los interesantes y poner las cartas sobre la mesa

-Claro, para que luego surjan reacciones como la de Takeshi –ironizó Paola indignada

-¿Qué pasó con Takeshi? –preguntaron los otros dos al unísono, sin dejar a su amiga con otra alternativa más que contarles lo ocurrido

Sobra decir que al día siguiente todos sus amigos más cercanos ya sabían del "encuentro" entre Ken y Paola, difundido con el auspicio de Naoko e Imai. Cuando Paola llegó a la mesa de siempre para desayunar se topó con más de una mirada de interesada picardía.

-Eh...buenos días a todos –saludó Paola contrariada

-Buen día amigui –saludó Kawabe con una gran sonrisa- ¿Y? Cómo te fue ayer

-Pues la bruja ésa me castigó –refunfuñó su amiga- Así que en lugar de ir a clases, debo ir a cumplir castigo en la biblioteca

-Yo no me refería a cómo te fue con Matsumoto –aclaró el mismo Katsuharu- Me refería a cómo te fue ayer en tu charla privada con Ken

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió Paola sonrojada

-Deja de hacerte la desentendida –se entrometió Furuta

-Sí, mejor cuéntales cómo me los encontré besándose –bufó Takeshi de mal humor, dejando a Paola más roja que a un principio

-Eh...yo... –balbuceó la chica, sintiéndose incomodísima, y más con las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella

------------------------------------------------

¿Esperaban que fuera Kazuki el de la intromisión, no? Para que vean que Takeshi, tan tiernito como se ve, también tiene su carácter XD

Jajaja, méndigo Matsuki, coqueteándole a la secretaria y ella devolviéndole los amables gestos XD Es que quien conozca a Yutaka Matsuki no puede negar que está entre los más simpaticones del Toho o

Jajaja, al final Kazuki fingía bien el dizque aceptar a Okano, jajaja, ya lo veo haciéndole vudú XD


	36. Entre amigos

**Capítulo 36:**

**Entre amigos...**

Para salvarla, o terminarla de arruinar, en ese momento llegó Ken, quien saludó como si nada y se sentó junto a ella, que ya parecía foquito navideño.

-Hola... –murmuró Ken mirando extrañado a Paola que estaba con la cabeza gacha

-Menudo donjuan acaba de llegar –farfulló Takeshi de malas pulgas

-Y dale con tu actitud terrorista –refunfuñó el karate keeper

-¡Ken! –saludaron todos los demás al unísono

-¿Cómo te fue ayer? –interrogó esta vez Shimano

-Bien, gracias –contestó el aludido sin percatarse de las oscuras intenciones de sus amigos XD

-Supe que ya pusiste la mira sobre otro proyecto de novia –comentó Takashima divertido

-¿Proyecto de novia? –murmuró Ken nervioso- ¿De qué están hablando?

-De la chica color tomate que está junto a ti –aclaró Matsuki burlón, provocando que también su rostro se torne de ese color

-Nosotros no... –trataron de aclarar ambos al mismo tiempo, mirándose luego y desviando la mirada aun más sonrojados, si es que eso era posible

-Por el color de sus caras supongo que alguien ya le contó a esta jauría de lobos curiosos lo de ayer –dijo Kojiro tranquilamente, sentándose junto a ellos

-Técnicamente sí –confesó Shimano sonriendo complacido

-¿Y podemos saber sus impresiones al respecto? –preguntó Kojiro, removiendo su plato de cereal

-Yo no tengo por qué meterme –opinó Furuta con seriedad

-A mi me da gusto –dijo Takashima sinceramente

-Yo prefiero no decir nada, por obvias razones –comentó Koike, que se había mantenido callado

-¡Yo creo que está súper! –dijo Imai sonriente

-Es una buena noticia que Paola se haya emparejado con un amigo nuestro –opinó Kawabe diplomáticamente

-Pues no niego que resultó shockeante, pero el efecto es emocionante conforme todo avanza –explicó Matsuki

-¡Mejor no podía ser! Los dos son amigos nuestros –exclamó Shimano contento

-Yo ya dije lo que pensaba –refunfuñó Takeshi

-Yo estoy encantada –dijo Naoko sonriendo

-¿Y tú Kojiro? –inquirió Kazuki, que recién llegaba pero escuchó los últimos comentarios

-Yo ya suponía que pasaría –alardeó el capitán del Toho- Pero si hay algo importante aquí es saber qué piensas tú como mejor amigo

-Veamos –analizó Kazuki melodramáticamente, mientras todas las miradas se posaban sobre él- Es de conocimiento público y general el gran amor de hermano que le tengo a Paola; por tanto es de suponer que yo velaré siempre porque ella tenga lo mejor...y si ella cree que Ken lo es, entonces no tengo por qué oponerme

Como si hubiese dado un gran discurso, cuando concluyó, todos sus amigos lo aplaudieron y ovacionaron.

-Lindos comentarios –se burló Paola- Pero da la pequeña casualidad que Ken y yo no somos novios, yo sigo con Okano pero ninguno de ustedes se tomó la molestia de considerarlo –añadió de mal humor

-Yo sí, por eso no opiné –aclaró Koike

-Terminas con él y ya –dijo Shimano tranquilamente

-O qué, ¿vas a seguir negándote esto? –preguntó Naoko seriamente

-Eh...yo... –dudó Paola, sintiendo entre todas una mirada muy escrutadora sobre ella

-Ella tiene razón, aunque nos apresuramos un poco –admitió Kazuki- Pero creo que por eso mismo, debes hablar con él y ser sincera

Como apoyo a lo que dijo Sorimachi, en ese momento apareció Okano por la puerta, conversando con Matsumoto, acercándose a esa mesa.

-Hola a todos los que me caen bien y el sentimiento sea recíproco –saludó Okano irónicamente

Algunos respondieron, otros lo ignoraron, pero definitivamente lo que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de ver a Paola con los ojos fijos en él.

-Hola muñequita –la saludó con especial atención, sonriéndole

-Hola Toshiya... –murmuró ella, bajando la mirada

-Bueno, los veo en clase –comentó Ken algo molesto, marchándose

-Vaya, qué suerte tengo hoy que se va antes de empezar a discutir conmigo –bromeó Okano, sentándose junto a ella en el lugar que había dejado Ken

Como si lo hubieran planeado de antemano, todos los demás argumentaron tener prisa por diversas razones y los dejaron solos. Antes de irse Koike le dirigió a Paola una mirada de reproche, que a su amiga la hizo sentir peor.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Okano al notar que todos los demás se habían ido como si él fuera portador de lepra

-Necesito hablar contigo –le dijo Paola seriamente, mirándolo fijamente

-Ah...era eso –murmuró él, dejando de sonreír

-Okano...

-No, no lo digas, que por la cara que tienes y la mirada que te echó mi amigo Koike lo puedo adivinar –admitió con cierto dolor

-Tengo que decírtelo –insistió la muchacha apenada

-No es necesario, ya te lo dije –contestó Toshiya, tomándola de las manos- Paola, desde que empecé esta relación contigo me propuse como meta hacer que disfrutes cada momento conmigo

-Y lo hice

-Ahá, y no sabes cómo me alegra que me lo confirmaras. Pero...

-Pero qué

-Otro propósito que tenía era intentar conseguir que me quisieras y no sólo que te atrajera, y veo que no lo logré –murmuró cabizbajo

-Toshiya, yo...

-Puedo suponer cuál es el motivo de tu duda, aunque sinceramente no creo que se lo merezca –añadió con cierto desprecio

-No quiero engañarte –confesó Paola- Y presiento que si persisto en una relación contigo, tarde o temprano lo haré, y no me lo perdonaría

-Como yo tampoco lo haría –admitió Okano- Y respeto tu decisión

-Entonces...

-Entonces te confieso que eres la mujer con quien me hubiera gustado pasar mucho más tiempo como pareja, pero ahora sólo me queda tenerte de amiga

-¿Me dijiste mujer? –se ruborizó Paola

-Ahá, porque varón no eres –se burló Okano, robándole una sonrisa a la joven- Yo veo en ti aspectos que ni tú misma viste hasta ahora, y que lastimosamente hubo alguien que también los vio

-Lamento todo esto –se disculpó Paola

-No tienes por qué, aunque me duele, fuiste sincera conmigo y eso te hace muy noble

-Te quiero mucho, como quiero a mis demás amigos –dijo Paola con una leve sonrisa- Contigo la paso muy bien, y aunque me gustas no puedo verte como algo más

-Lo sé y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Pero al menos ganaste otro amigo para tu harén –sonrió Okano, poniéndose de pie

-¿Harén? ¿esa bola de feos mi harén? –ironizó Paola

-¡Cuáles feos! –es escuchó reclamar airadamente

-Shh, cállate Shimano, ya nos descubrieron –lo regañó Matsuki, escapando a todo correr, ya que habían estado espiando desde la puerta

-Metiches –refunfuñó su amiga, recibiendo luego un abrazo de Okano

Al salir del colegio ese día Koike se fue con Okano a jugar hockey con otros chicos de su curso. Mientras los demás salían en patota (patota grupo grande o algo así) bromeando y comentando sobre el ya confesado embarazo de Naoko.

-¡Se llamará Tadashi! –exclamó Shimano contento

-¡Claro que no! Será Yutaka como yo –se ufanó Matsuki

-Sinceramente espero que sea una mujer –confesó Imai suspirando

-Con este grupo de tíos adoptivos, creo que será mejor que en cuanto nazca se la lleven bien lejos –aconsejó Kojiro con sarcasmo

-A mi no me importa si es varón o mujer –dijo Naoko sonriendo

-Pues si resulta mujer, le pones el nombre que quieres –le dijo Imai

-Claro, y ya después él se encargará de hacerte otro para ponerle el nombre que más le guste a él –se burló Kawabe, sonrojando a Imai y su futura esposa

-Más les vale a ustedes no ponerse a corriente con estos dos –les advirtió Takeshi ceñudo a unos distraídos Paola y Ken que conversaban sobre el dojo de este último- ¡Porque si no, no vuelvo a hablarles en mi vida!

-¿De qué hablas Takeshi? –preguntó Ken ruborizado

-Ni somos novios y ya nos estás sacando hijos –le reclamó Paola avergonzada

-¡¡Cómo que no lo son aun! –estalló Sawada, callando al resto- ¡Ahorita mismo arreglamos eso, que no permitiré que andes de manito sudada con Paola y besándola a tu antojo así como así!

-Este...Takeshi bájale a tu tonito de voz –le pidió Kojiro avergonzado al sentir más miradas curiosas sobre ellos

-Anda, pídeselo –siguió el pequeño japonés con tono autoritario

-Pa...Paola –balbuceó Ken nervioso, como si estuviera frente a su suegro XD- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Vamos, acepta –la obligó Takeshi sin dejar de fruncir el ceño XD

-¿Y por qué tengo que aceptar? –se indignó Paola- ¿Sólo porque me obligas tú?

-No, sino porque te lo pido de corazón –añadió Ken mirándola con cariño, lo que la dejó embobada

-Mira, sólo porque eres tú –siguió ella diplomáticamente- Y porque te quiero no sólo como a un amigo...acepto –dijo al fin con una sonrisa

-¡Bravo! –exclamó el resto de sus amigos muy emocionados, hasta el propio Takeshi esbozó una sonrisa

-¡Oigan, oigan, sin besos! –trató de intervenir el número quince del Toho al notar las intenciones de la recién conformada pareja

-No seas entrometido, te voy a llevar con Kumori para que ya no les tengas envidia –le dijo Kazuki, agarrándolo por la fuerza con Shimano y llevándoselo

-Al fin se fueron –murmuró Ken sonriendo, cuando sus amigos se habían alejado y Paola lo abrazaba por el cuello- Menuda confesión me vieron hacer

-Sí, pero menos mal todo esto quedó entre amigos... –le dijo Paola con una sonrisa, acercándose para besarlo, mientras en la lejanía aun se escuchaban las airadas protestas de Takeshi XD

OWARI 

¡Noooooooooo! Digo...¡síiiiiiiii! Ya 'tá. Lo que inicialmente sería un fic no publicado hecho para redundar y redundar en la ya redundada vida de Paola en el Toho XD, se convirtió en una larguísima entrega de 36 capítulos publicados.

Cabe recordar que todos los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mi, o sea Tsuki. Así como Sora Okami, Amai, Naoko y todos los demás que el gran sensei sabe que no creó XD

Gracias a todas mis cuatachas que siguieron el fic. En especial a mi amiga Samael que no dejó de mandar sus opiniones acerca de todo lo que se me ocurrió en cada capítulo. A Alba, que me halagó con sus comentarios. A Aly, quien pese a ser otra gran fan de Ken siguió el fic con Paola. A Gina, que espero también se haya divertido con esta locura hecha fic. Y a todas, todas, porque si las nombro una por una puedo pecar de olvidarme de alguna. Gracias a todas otra vez y hasta un próximo fic ¡¡arigato gozaimasu! ¡¡mata ne:

Tsuki

Desde La Paz, Bolivia...


End file.
